Miel y Regaliz
by fairy white
Summary: La imagen del cuerpo de Harry cayendo al suelo sin vida se repetía una y otra vez, y en ese momento lo supe, la solución era volver al pasado y alertar a Harry. -Harry, tengo que decirte algo-No soy Harry, soy James, ellos son Remus, Peter y Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria por tanto no soy J. **

****************************************************

La profecía resonaba en mi cabeza con un eco lejano de recuerdos antiguos.

"ninguno de los dos vivirá mientras el otro siga con vida"

Se habían perdido muchas vidas inocentes por culpa de un hombre, si se le podía llamar eso, sin corazón y con un alma despedazada.

Hace poco había estado llorando la muerte de Fred, una persona que había dejado sola a su familia se había llevado con el una parte de sus corazones que ya no recuperarían, el chico que siempre sonreía a la vida, ni importaba que lloviera o nevara, ahora yacía en una triste camilla tirado si vida y sin su característica alegría, aun esperaba que se levantara y gritara "INOCENTES" pero eso ya no pasaría.

Tonks y Remus también habían sido unas victimas de esta absurda guerra, sin pies ni cabeza, ellos no dejaban unos padres o unos hermanos, ellos dejaban a un pequeño mertamórfogo recién nacido huérfano, sin padres que le cuidaran en las noches de tormenta, que le arroparan o que le enseñaran a volar en escoba.

Definitivamente esta guerra se había llevado la vida de muchos inocentes, gente que ni siquiera era participe de esta, como muchos muggles, y por fin habíamos llegado a la última batalla, la que marcaría el destino de la humanidad llevarla a una época de destrucción o una de reconstrucción.

Harry se encontraba enfrente de Voldemort dispuesto a luchar y Tom tenía cara de burla.

-La historia termina aquí ya no hay más horrocruxes, solo estamos tu y yo, ya estas todos destruidos el diario, el relicario de Slytherin, la copa de Huffelepuf, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el anillo de los Gaunt y la Serpiente.

-Idiota- rió Voldemort-de verdad pensaste que iba a dejar algo tan valioso como un trozo de mi alma dentro de un animal que tiene vida propia, si pensaste eso es que eres más estúpido de lo que creía.

No me lo podía creer, Naggini no era un horrocruxe, habíamos pasado casi un año entero en la búsqueda de estos y habíamos fallado, aun quedaba uno por destruir , mi mente funciono deprima, si no era la serpiente, ¿cuan podía ser?, no había otro objeto importante para él, no había podido conseguir otro, intento utilizar la espada de Griffindor pero no lo consiguió, el sombrero seleccionador era imposible ya que la magia que llevaba dentro la repelía y en ese momento me fijé en el colgante que llevaba puesto, una cadena con una bonita esfera con piedra del mar, sacada de la cueva más importante que tenían las sirenas, era muy valiosas para recoger energías mágicas y protegerlas.

-¡Harry, el collar!-grité con la esperanza de que diera tiempo de destruirlo antes de que lanzara un Ava.

-Veo que tengo subestimados a los sangre sucia, sois más repelentes de lo que pensaba ¡Ava Kedavra!- muchas cosas pasaron antes de que la maldición golpeara mi pecho. Harry se puso ente el rayo y yo, y le golpeó en el corazón haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo como una marioneta que se le han cortado los hilos.

Los mortífagos empezaron a echar luces verdes y rojas por todas partes, un crucio me pasó por la oreja en el momento en que Ron me cogió de la mano y me zambullera en un remolino. Aterricé en un suelo fangoso y empecé a llora, el cuerpo de Harry cayendo se repetía una y otra vez y la palabra "culpa" me martilleaba la cabeza.

-Todo es mi culpa-Dije en un sollozo.

-No digas eso Hermione, no ha sido tu culpa- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte y se ponía a llorar conmigo.

-Ron, el collar tenemos que destruirlo, era un horrocruxe.

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, Harry hubiera querido que nos escondiéramos, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- repetía.

Yo me abracé mas fuerte a el, nos acostamos y empezamos a dormir sobre aquel suelo fangoso.

_Me encontraba en la negrura, todo era negro como la noche, derepente la imagen cambió y pude distinguir una pequeña habitación con una gran ventana, una figura apareció de la nada y se dirigió a las patas de la mesita de noche, de una tabla suelta del suelo sacó un pequeño libro, lo cogió entre las manos, estuvo un rato mirándolo y con un sonoro ¡Plop! se desapareció, me acerqué al libro y pude leer "viajes en el tiempo y como hacerlos", empecé a leer el libro, era el libro perfecto, trataba sobre el ritual para viajar en el tiempo, dejé en libro encima de la cama y me dispuse a observar la habitación donde me encontraba, estaba llena de libros, tenía fotos por todas partes, cuando me fijé más detenidamente pude dame cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación, en la casa de mis padres._

Desperté medio aturdida, el libro estaba en mi habitación, me preguntaba si solo era mi imaginación que me quería jugar una mala pasada deseando lo imposible o era verdad, y solo había una forma de describirlo.

-¡Ron, tenemos que irnos!

***********************************************************************

Mi primer Sirius-Hermione, espero que os guste

Besos

…….: Fairy White:……….


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria por tanto no soy J.**

****************************************************

_-¡Ron, tenemos que irnos!_

Ron se levanto con pose defensiva, con la varita apuntando a todas partes.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Nada Ron, solo que quiero ir a mi casa, a la casa antigua de mis padres.

¿Pero, porque? allí ya no hay nadie, tus padres están en Australia y además Harry no hubiese querido que fuéramos, seguro que hay un escuadrón de mortífagos rodeando esa casa- en cuanto lo dijo cayó, parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, o de lo que había insinuado.

-Es verdad, Harry hubiera querido que nos quedáramos aquí, pero Harry ya no esta.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

-Si que querías decir eso Ronald, pero tengo que ir, es importante, tengo que asegurarme de algo, por favor, esa casa estaría vigilada cuando Harry estaba con nosotros, no creo que ahora este vigilada, si tu no vienes iré yo sola.

-Esta bien Hermione iré contigo, eres lo más importante que tengo ahora y no permitiré que te pase nada.

-Gracias Ron- me acerqué y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios, pero Ron parecía que quisiera más así que me cogió por la cintura y empezó a besarme apasionadamente, de pronto los besos fueron sustituidos por caricias por todo el cuerpo y las caricias en jadeos.

-Ron-jadeé al notar las manos de Ron en mis pechos- creo que ahora nos es el momento.

-Pues yo creo que es le mejor momento- dijo mientras me tumbaba en el suelo.

Unas manos temblorosas me quitaron la camiseta y jugaron por todo mi cuerpo, se pararon allí donde termina la espalda y empezaron a quitarme los pantalones, yo no me quedé atrás y empecé a quitarle la camiseta, sucia y rota, seguramente a causa de alguna maldición, empecé a desabrocharle el pantalón cuando el ya me había quitado los shorts que llevaba.

A pesar de estar en un bosque donde pasaba mucho el aire, yo sentía un calor abrasador que no se podía describir con palabras.

-Eres hermosa- me ruboricé de lo que me había dicho, nuca me había considerado guapa, y que me lo dijeran ya cuando no tenía casi ropa era muy importante pues a pesar de ser una chica que no le importaba la moda, siempre me había acomplejado mi cuerpo.

Sus manos jugaron con el enganche del sujetador mientras con su boca lamía mis pechos por encima, me desengancho en sujetador y con mucho cuidado me lo saco, me sentía desprotegida si esa prenda y intente taparme pero Ron no me dejó y con delicadeza empezó a lamer uno de mis pecho mientras el otro era masajeado por su mano, su boca empezó a bajara por toda mi estomago asta mi ombligo donde empezó a hacer círculos con la lengua. Era una sensación nueva, nunca antes conocida, ese cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo y acababa donde ya empezaba a notar humedad.

Las manos de Ron, me quitaron la última prenda que me quedaba, su boca dejó mi ombligo y volvió a mi boca dándome un corto beso, volvió a bajar, me abrió un poco las piernas y empezó a besar mi vagina.

-Ron- gemí- por favor.

Ron levantó la cabeza y empezó a besarme en la boca, yo intenté bajarle los boxers, pero las manos de Ron no me dejaron que se los quitara, así que se los saco el. Volvíamos a estar en las mismas condiciones.

Después de eso Ron me hizo tocar el cielo con las puntas de las manos, me acosté a su lado y le abracé.

-Esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aparte de conocerte- dijo Ron mientras me besaba la cabeza.

-Te quiero Ron.

-Y yo ha ti Herms.

Nos quedamos asía un rato asta que me acorde lo que quería hacer por la mañana.

-Tenemos que ir, por favor- me miró a la cara y suspiró.

-Esta bien, vamos a vestirnos.

Cogí mi ropa y empecé a ponérmela cuando ya me había puesto los pantalones me dí cuenta que no tenía en sujetador.

-¿Ron, has visto mi sujetador?-Ron se ruborizó.

-Emm, lo tiré, no se donde esta- empezó a buscar.

Accio sujetador- la ropa interior voló a mis manos- no pasa nada- le sonreí mientras le besaba.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos, nos desilusionábamos.

-Ron dame la mano- pensé en mi antigua casa y nos desaparecimos.

Delante de mi se encontraba lo que fue mi antigua casa, la más bonita del barrio, ahora eran escombros. Corrí asta mi habitación, estaba intacta, aun podía ver mis libros en las estanterías y la camiseta que estuve buscando todo el verano pasado en la casa de los Weasley.

Me acerque despacio a la tabla suelta de mi cama, la levante despacio, cruce los dedos para tener suerte y en efecto allí estaba el libro de mis sueños, era marrón, la portada estaba envejecida parecía que hubiesen pasado años de que nadie lo cogía, abrí el libro y de el cayó una nota.

"haz caso al corazón, el sabe como actuar

PD: 43"

Busque la firma, pero solo encontré un pequeño dibujo de una rosa negra.

-¿A que venía eso? y ¿Qué significa el 43?- me preguntó Ron.

-Ni idea, el número creo que es la página que hay que buscar.

Abrí el libro por la página 43 las hojas estaba desteñidas seguramente del tiempo, en esa página se hablaba del ritual de ida.

_No es usual que se juegue con el tiempo, por eso hay solo una manera de hacerlo, recuerda que no es bueno que el pasado se junte que con el futuro, así que se durara un tiempo, luego el destino decidida._

_Coloca 7 velas blancas sinónimo de la pureza del tiempo formando un círculo, un círculo redondo y sin fallos._

_Colócate en el centro y haz una donación de sangre con una daga de metal, luego concéntrate en un tiempo en concreto o en una persona de ese tiempo y dí de forma clara estas palabras "portus tempus" y sigue concentrándote._

-Hermione, no estarás pensando ¿en viajar en el tiempo?

Le miré a los ojos, esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban.

-Es la única manera de que el mundo vuelva a la normalidad Ron, necesitamos 7 velas blancas y una daga de metal.

Cogí mi bolso, y busqué en el interior unas velas que me guardé antes de empezar el viaje por si surgía algo como esto, lo que me preocupaba era la daba de metal, yo no tenía ninguna y dudo que Ron tuviera una.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, no creo que yo hubiera traído velas para la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

-Siempre hay que estar prevenidos, por si acaso pasa algo como esto- depronto me acordé que mi padre se coleccionaba dagas de metal.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de mis padres justo enfrente, el techo se había derrumbado, la cama estaba hecha jirones y las mesitas tenían todos los cajones fuera del sitio menos los que se cerraban con llave. Saqué la mesita y golpeé el cajón por detrás, era un truco que aprendí cuando era pequeña y quería conseguir las chocolatinas que mi madre escondía en el cajón de la cocina, ahí estaban las dagas que mi padre coleccionaba, cada una en su funda, cogí la que tenía un rubí rojo en la empuñadura.

-Ya lo tengo todo- dije mientras le enseñaba la daga.

-¿De verdad que quieres hacerlo?

-Ya lo hemos hablado, es la única forma de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Esta bien- me miró y me besó, un beso corto pero con muchas emociones.

Preparamos todo para el ritual, ya estaba todo puesto en su sitio, solo faltaba yo.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- me puse en el medio y, me hice un corte en la mano, de el empezó a caer sangre, me concentré en Harry, con viajar a sexto curso sobraba.

-¡Tempus portus!- empecé a notar un cosquilleo que empezaba por mis pies y terminaba en mi cabeza, fije mi vista en Ron y pude ver un rayo darle en la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡Ron!- puede distinguir a Peter Pettigrew detrás del cuerpo de Ron, luego todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

**************************************************************************************

**Segundo capitulo!! Espero que os guste.**

**Ya sabes dejar review y actualizaré más rápido**

**Besos **

…………**.:Fairy White:……………**


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria por tanto no soy J.**

****************************************************

_Preparamos todo para el ritual, ya estaba todo puesto en su sitio, solo faltaba yo._

_-Te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti- me puse en el medio y, me hice un corte en la mano, de el empezó a caer sangre, me concentré en Harry, con viajar a sexto curso sobraba._

_-¡Tempus portus!- empecé a notar un cosquilleo que empezaba por mis pies y terminaba en mi cabeza, fije mi vista en Ron y pude ver un rayo darle en la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo._

_-¡Ron!- puede distinguir a Peter Pettigrew detrás del cuerpo de Ron, luego todo se convirtió en oscuridad._

Ron, Ron, Ron, su nombre no paraba de sonar en mi cabeza, como podía haber sido tan tonta de ir, por lo menos tendría que haber puesto protección en la casa, yo que siempre había sido tan precavida y ahora traicionada por mi propio despiste, "Ron ya se ha ido, no lo vas a revivir con lágrimas, así que haz lo que as venido a hacer y si tienes suerte podrás cambiar el destino de Ron" hice caso a esa vocecilla y me levante para seguir adelante

Estaba en un gran descampado, estaba lleno de ladrillos y maquinas de construcción, ya se podía ver el empezar de lo que sería una casa, de pronto sentí una sensación que no podía describir como si me enfrentara a algo distinto, miré a mi alrededor y todo me pareció demasiado ambiguo como si hubiera viajado veinte años atrás, no le dí más vueltas y me aparecí en Hogsmeade el pequeño poblado de magos.

Era distinto, la última vez que lo vi eran casi ruinas y estaba lleno de tristeza, ahora lo que se podía respirar era alegría por todas partes, un sentimiento que no pegaba nada con lo que yo sentía en estos momentos, otra vez me recorrió esa sensación de enfrentarme a lo desconocido, tenía miedo, miedo que lo que le dijera a Harry no sirviera de nada y al volver al futuro estemos todos muertos, dejé de lado esos pensamientos negativos y me dirigía al el colegio.

Delante de mi estaba el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería uno de los mejores colegios de Europa, no sabía que tenía que hacer si entrar o quedarme plantada esperando que algún profesor apareciera, escogí la primera opción, fui a coger la valla para abrirla, pero cuando la toqué una descargar eléctrica recorrió mi mano, después de eso creía que no me dejaría abrirla pero la valla se abrió sola sin necesidad de tocarla.

Entré sin mirar atrás, bastante tenia con ese extraño echo para mirar atrás y arrepentirme.

Me dirigí al lago, seguramente estaría allí en sexto curso nos pasamos mucho tiempo allí, pensando en el futuro y en la guerra que cada vez estaba más cerca, por el camino me encontré a mucha gente que me miró como si fuera un mono de feria seguramente por mi ropa aspecto de haber estado en una batalla, pero a ninguno reconocí "que raro", por fin encontré a Harry.

-¡Harry!- el aludido se dio la vuelta y me quedé de piedra, ese no era Harry.

-Perdona, pero no se de que me hablas, yo soy James, James Potter,

Y hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza "gritar", eso era imposible no podía haber pasado, era irreal, yo solo quería retroceder 2 años y e retrocedido por lo menos 20, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado?, la imagen de Pettigrew vino a mi cabeza, esa rata de cloaca tenía siempre la culpa.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te pasa algo?-me preguntó Remus, si no me equivocaba.

-Eh, si estoy bien, lo siento tengo que ver al profesor Dumbeldore, adiós.

Hermione se fue dejando a unos muy confundidos Merodeadores.

-¿Quién era esa?-Preguntó ariscamente Peter.

-Ni idea no la había visto nunca por Hogwarts.

-Habéis visto sus ropas y sus heridas, parece que venga de la guerra.

-Pues a mi no me ha dado muy buena impresión, tiene pinta de ser una chica típica de slytherin.

-¡Chicos vasta ya, dejarla en paz, ni siquiera la dejáis defenderse!-gritó Sirius, dejando impresionados a los tres Merodeadores.

-Lo único que me arrepiento que no hubiera dicho su nombre- terminó diciendo, provocando que los otros se echaran a reír.

**Bueno otro capitulo!! Espero que os guste.**

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo.**

**Intentaré subir un capitulo cada semana, un lunes o un domingo.**

**Gracias por todos los review me animan mucho:)**

**Acordaos que un review alarga la vida 5 minutos más y hacen que la autora de este fic suba los capitos más pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

_Y hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza "gritar", eso era imposible no podía haber pasado, era irreal, yo solo quería retroceder 2 años y e retrocedido por lo menos 20, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado?, la imagen de __Pettigrew vino a mi cabeza, esa rata de cloaca tenía siempre la culpa._

_-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te pasa algo?-me preguntó Remus, si no me equivocaba._

_-Eh, si estoy bien, lo siento tengo que ir a ver al profesor Dumbeldore, adiós._

Corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la gente se me quedaba mirando como si fuera un mono de feria, seguramente sería por que nunca me habían visto, me paré de sopetón cuando vi mi reflejo en una armadura, estaba fatal, el pelo estaba lleno de barro seco, en mi cara aun habían unas cuantas lágrimas resecas, y mi ropa era muggle aparte de estar rota por todas partes y sucia, sin contar que mi no había parte de mi cuerpo que no tuviera una herida.

-¡Señorita, no corra por los pasillos!

Me paré inmediatamente, esa era la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall, me dí la vuelta lentamente.

-¡Por la barbas de Merlín! ¿Que te ha pasado? Ahí que llevarte inmediatamente a la enfermería.

-¡No!, tengo que ir a ver al profesor Dumbeldore, es muy urgente.

-También es urgente el estado en que estas, parece que ayas estado en una guerra.

Aparte la vista, una guerra, era justamente donde había estado.

-Esta bien te llevaré al despacho del director, peor luego vas directa a la enfermería, mira que mal aspecto tiene ese corte del brazo.

Me miré el brazo, tenía un gran a lo largo y parecía bastante profundo, nos dirigimos al despacho.

-Piruletas de jengibre

¿Porque no le parecía raro?, las pocas veces que había ido al despacho del profesor las contraseñas guardaban la misma relación, chuches, plumas de algodón, Berti Botts y muchas más, la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando salir unas escaleras detrás de ella, subí las escaleras detrás de la profesora.

-¿Albus?-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante.

El despacho era distinto a como yo lo recordaba, había menos cacharros por las mesas, la espada aun no colgaba de la pared, el sombrero seleccionador se encontraba dentro de una vitrina no en una leja como en sus tiempos y los más distinto que había era el profesor, lucía una barba más pequeñita, no tenía tantas arrugas por la cara y su pelo era marrón blanquecino.

-¿Que quieres Minerva?

-La señorita…- dijo Mcgonagall dejando la frase al aire

-Granger.

-La señorita Granger querría hablar con usted, a pesar de tener que estar en la enfermería para que le vean esas heridas que tienes-dijo bastante mosqueada.

-¿Y que querías?- me preguntó Dumbeldore.

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas?-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Minerva?

-Esta bien, pero luego la llevas tu a la enfermería Albus.

-No se preocupe, dalo por hecho.

Después de eso la profesora Mcgonagall salió por la puerta, no me gustaba excluir a gente peor en este caso era imprescindible.

-Profesor, ha oído hablar de los viajes en el tiempo.

-Claro, son muy raros, las personas que los realizan corren el riesgo de no volver jamás a su tiempo.

Sus palabras me causaron terror, no volver jamás a su tiempo, me quedaré atrapada en este tiempo sin poder ver a Ron y a Harry nunca más, ni ha mis padres, esto era una locura.

-Entonces conocerá el libro "viajes en el tiempo y como realizarlos".

-Si, es una leyenda muy antigua que cuenta que un joven mago se enfrento al tiempo quitándole todos sus conocimientos y guardándolos en un libro, quien encuentra ese libro pasa a ser el amo y señor del tiempo.

El amo y señor del tiempo, yo solo quería volver a ver a Ron y Harry vivos, las lágrimas empezaron a surcar mi cara.

-Profesor, usted me creería si le dijera que vengo del 1997.

-Claro que le creo, tranquila Señorita Granger, aunque ahora que lo pienso tendría que cambiarse de nombre porque se tendrá que quedar aquí asta que encontremos como devolverla a su tiempo, ¿te gusta el apellido Legendre?

-Hermione Legendre, no suena mal.

-Tendré que informar a todos los profesores, a las cinco habrá una reunión con todos los profesores, mientras tanto puedes ir a la enfermería, a ducharte y cambiarte.

Me dirigí a la enfermería un camino que me sabía ya de memoria, podría hacerlo con los ojos vendados y no equivocarme.

-¿Madame Pomfrey? Pregunté, la enfermería estaba vacía, todas las camas estaban en un perfecto orden.

-Si-dijo mientras salía de su habitación- por Merlín, ¿Dónde te has metido?

Me cogió del brazo donde tenía la herida para conducirme a una camilla.

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento señorita…

-Legendre.

Empezó a hacer florituras con la varita, las heridas empezaron a cicatrizarse, aunque la del brazo le costó mucho más.

-Ahora, si quiere puede ir a ducharse a las duchas de la enfermería.

-Gracias- dije mientras me ofrecía unas toallas.

Nunca había entrado en las duchas de la enfermería era grandes y espaciosas habían 5 cabinas, me metí en la primera, deje la toalla encima de la puerta y encendí el grifo, hacía tiempo que no me ducha como era debido, me puse un champú que había allí olía a kiwi mi fruta preferida, cuando termine de ducharme me envolví en la toalla y salía fuera, en el banco del aseo había una túnica y ropa interior, encima de ella había una nota.

_Espero que no te moleste, me imaginé que no tenías ropa, el colegio siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita_

_A.D_

Me puse la túnica era la del colegio, pero en vez de llevar el escudo de Griffindor llevaba el del colegio, me miré en el espejo, la verdad es que desde que me había visto en la armadura asta ahora había cambiado bastante, ahora mi pelo era con unas bonitas ondas, me sorprendió bastante al verme el pelo, ¿desde cuando había cambiado mi pelo?, aun tenía esas largas ojeras que parecía estar tatuadas en mi piel.

Salí de los baños afuera, Madame Pomfrey al ver mis grandes ojeras me dio una pomada, me la puse y desaparecieron enseguida.

-¡Ayyyy!-una serie de lamentos venían desde la puerta de la entrada.

-Señorito Black, cuantas veces habrá que repetirles que no hagan duelos.

Sirius se sujetaba la nariz donde le salía sangre a borbotones.

Con un pequeño movimiento de varita hizo que la hemorragia parara.

-Ahora vengo voy por la pomada para ese ojo morado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sirius se ha metido con la novia de Doyle y este le ha pegado una paliza a la forma muggle-Dijo James mientras se daba la vuelta para ver quien era la que había preguntado.-Ey, tu eres la de esta mañana, la que se había ido corriendo.

-Ya, bueno, tenía prisa, lo siento ¿sabéis alguno que hora es?

-Las cinco y cinco ¿Por qué?

-¡O vaya llego tarde, adiós!

-Esta chica cada vez es más rara- dijo Remus.

-Y más guapa- terminó Sirius.

-Da gracias que no te ha visto con toda la cara llena de sangre y un ojo morado.

-OH, mierda.

**Espero que os guste, este capi es más largo.**

**Estoy contenta 9 review en el tercer capitulo, haber si con este podemos llegar a los 10:)**

**Acordaos que un review alarga la vida 5 minutos más y hacen que la autora de este fic suba los capitos más pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria por tanto no soy J. **

**oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Ya, bueno, tenía prisa, lo siento ¿sabéis alguno que hora es?_

_-Las cinco y cinco ¿Por qué?_

_-¡O vaya llego tarde, adiós!_

_-Esta chica cada vez es más rara- dijo Remus._

_-Y más guapa- terminó Sirius._

_-Da gracias que no te ha visto con toda la cara llena de sangre y un ojo morado._

_-OH, mierda._

Corrí por el pasillo asta llegar al despacho.

-¡Piruletas de jengibre!-la puesta se abrió y subí las escaleras.

-Lo siento profesor Dumbeldore, se me pasó el tiempo.

-No pasa nada, guarda asiento.

Había profesores que no conocía y otros que si como la profesora Mcgonagall o el profesor Slughorn, todos estaban sentados en sillas enfrente de la mesa del director, había un hueco libre en la primera fila entre la profesora Mcgonagall y una bruja bajita con una nariz respingona.

-Que era eso que tenias que contarnos-dijo Mcgonagall.

-Hay una gran variedad de leyendas, la de avalon, la del mar… pero a nosotros la que nos interesa es la del tiempo, todos la conoceréis- y prosiguió después de un asentimiento de todos los profesores- a llegado a mis oídos que hay alguien que ha encontrado el libro.

-Pero Albus, eso es una tontería, un simple libro que nadie llego a encontrar, ¿Quién iba a encontrarlo?

-La tienes enfrente de ti.

Slughorn me miró durante un rato y luego se echó a reír.

-Pero si es una cría.

-Lo siento profesor, pero si su incompetencia es tan grande como su barriga es mejor que se valla, he perdido mucha gente, he sufrido más de lo que se pueda imaginar, me he enfrentado a mas mortífagos que usted, seguramente ni siquiera a estado frente a frente de Voldemort- hubo un escalofrío por parte de todos los profesores-puede que ahora no este en su auge pero te aseguro que lo estará y morirá mucha gente sin que puedan hacer nada.

Por mi culpa y mis ganas de viajar al pasado había muerto Ron, por mi culpa y mi gran y mi gran bocaza había muerto Harry, y quien sabe que había pasado allí después de que viniera aquí y ahora este se reía en mi cara, las lágrimas ya empezaba a hacer el mismo recorrido de siempre paresia que se hubiera convertido en una costumbre, Mcgonagall me cogió por los hombre y me abrazó diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, pero yo me deshice de su abrazo.

-Es mejor que me vaya, lo siento profesor ya se lo explicara usted.

-Bueno será mejor que no diga nada señorita Lengender del futuro mientras estés aquí.

-Esta bien- y me fui cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Albus, me imagino que no tiene a nadie aquí-preguntó Mcgonagall.

-En efecto Minerva, la señorita Legendre, Hermione Legendre, ha viajado sola después de perder a alguien muy importante para ella por lo que he podido averiguar.

-Si no te importa yo podría se su tutora- dijo la profesora de transformaciones.

-Creo que eso la pondrá muy contenta, bueno os he llamado a todos para que estéis informados de este suceso tan extraño y para que sepáis que Hogwarts albergará una nueva estudiante de 6º curso.

oOoOoOoOoO

-¿6º curso?, pero profesor yo.

-Ya se que tendría que estar es 7 acabándolo cuando se fue, pero yo creo que tiene una misión que cumplir y en sexto curso es donde tiene que estar.

-¿Va a hacer esto de la Legemancia una costumbre?

-Me ha pillado Señorita Legendre.

-Esta bien, acepto cursar sexto, pero no tengo familia que me acoja en Verano o que me de dinero para comprar, porque no puedo depender siempre del colegio.

-La profesora Mcgonagall se ha ofrecido amablemente a ser su tutora.

-¿la profesora Mcgonagall?, me parece bien, siempre fue mi profesora favorita-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Sabia que aceptarías, esta tarde Minerva pasará a recogerla para comprar sus útiles y un poco de ropa, mientras tanto puede conocer más el castillo-me miró a los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa-auque creo que ya lo conoces demasiado bien.

Salí del despacho, espero que esto no se haga costumbre.

Me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, estaba vacía menos por la señora Pince, era Lunes y los alumnos estaba en las clases, porfin en el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí era feliz, por lo menos superficialmente, tenia toda la biblioteca para mi, la profesora Mcgonagall es mi tutora y cursaba sexto curso por segunda vez, así que no necesitaría todo mi esfuerzo para aprobar, dejándome más tiempo para estudiar la Leyenda del tiempo.

Me dirigía a la sección de fantasía, pero solo había la historia de cómo una valerosa bruja se enfrentaba al tiempo y lograba derrotarlo, había gran variedad uno decían que era un chico y otros una chica pero ninguna me servia para descifran como volver al futuro.

-¿Señorita Legendre?

-¡Merlín! que susto-Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que ni me había dado cuenta que la biblioteca estaba ya llena de gente.

-Habíamos quedado a las siete para irnos al Callejón Diagón.

-¿Y que hora es profesora?

-Las siete y media.

-Oh, lo siento profesora, vamos-dije mientras con un movimiento de varita se guardaban todos los libros.

Nos dirigimos a la salida del colegio.

-Cógete de mi mano.

-Profesora, una pregunta ¿yo aprobé el examen de aparición, lo tendré que hacer otra vez?

-No, Albus va ha pedirte un permiso especial.

-¿Eso se puede?

-Si, pero es muy raro que se pidan esos permisos, ahora cógete de mi mano.

Me cogí de su mano, mientras unas fuerzas invisibles nos aplastaban el pecho.

-Ya estamos.

El Callejón Diagón era alegre no tenía carteles de mortifagos en los escaparates, las tiendas estaban todas abiertas sin excepción y la gente circulaba sin preocupaciones.

Primero nos dirigimos a Flourish y Blotts donde me compré todos los libros que necesitaría este año y todos los materiales, luego Mcgonagall me compró unas túnicas normales y una de gala, y cuando le pregunté para que quería una de gala me dijo con una mirada pícara:

-Ordenes de Dumbeldore.

La profesora Mcgonagall era muy distinta fuera del colegio, era despreocupada y divertida, no se parecía en nada a la Mcgonagall del colegio.

-Profesora Mcgonagall

-Por favor llámame Minerva, no estamos en el colegio.

-Y tú no llámame Hermione.

-Está bien.

-¿Por qué quisiste ser mi tutora?

-Bueno cuando le gritaste a Horace y te pusiste a llorar

-Te di pena- baje la cabeza apenada

-Aparte de que me caíste muy bien porque no me cae bien Horace, me hiciste recordar una época de mi vida en la que también fui nueva y nadie me ayudó y yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti.

-OH es muy bonito, gracias Minerva.

Cuando fui a levantarme para abrazarla y grito de la calle nos puso todos alerta:

-¡MORTIFAGOS!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno espero que os guste este capi.**

**Quiero saber si aun os gusta la historia u os habéis aburrido de ella ya.**

**También aprovecho para que os paséis por la historia de Lilymione Black, Yo voy a donde tú vas, esta muy interesante.**

**¡¡¡¡Gracias a todos por los review!!**

**Acordaos que un review alarga la vida 5 minutos más y hacen que la autora de este fic suba los capitos más pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno gracias por toda la cantidad de review!! De verdad que se os lo agradezco!! Este capi va dedicado especialmente a todos aquellos que alguna vez comentó en esta historia**

**oOoOoOoOooo**

_-¿Por qué quisiste ser mi tutora?_

_-Bueno cuando le gritaste a Horace y te pusiste a llorar_

_-Te di pena- baje la cabeza apenada _

_-Aparte de que me caíste muy bien porque no me cae bien Horace, me hiciste recordar una época de mi vida en la que también fui nueva y nadie me ayudó y yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti._

_-OH es muy bonito, gracias Minerva._

_Cuando fui a levantarme para abrazarla y grito de la calle nos puso todos alerta:_

_-¡MORTIFAGOS!_

Me puse en pose defensiva y salí a la calle corriendo con mi varita en la mano preparada para atacar

-¡Hermione, espera, es muy peligroso!- no hice caso a Minerva y seguí mi camino para ayudar a la gente.

-¡Mami!- un niño un niño de aproximadamente 6 años pelirrojo intentaba levantar a una mujer pelirroja del suelo.

Me dirigí a ayudarles.

-¿Señora, se encuentra bien, que ha pasado?-dije mientras la incorporaba.

-Si, si estoy bien, bueno una bandada de mortífagos aparecieron y un rayo me llegó y me dio en el hombro, no se donde están me acabo de despertar.

Cuando terminé de incorporarla me quedé estática, a la señora que ayudaba era la Señora Wealey.

-¿Quiere que le acompañe a San mungo o algo?

Molly me miró y sonrió

-No hace falta, estoy bien- se volvió hacia el niño-¿Bill, estas bien?

-Si mamá, ninguna lucecita de color me ha dado-termino con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Hermione!-Mgdonagall venia corriendo hacia nosotras-Como vuelvas a darme esos sustos, te lanzo una Ava yo misma.

-Lo siento profesora, es la costumbre, usted ya sabe.

-¡Molly! Te encuentras bien.

-Perfectamente Minerva, solo que me han pillado desprevenida.

-Te presento a mi tutelada Hermione Legendre, Hermione, Molly Weasley

Le dí dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Encantada Señora Weasley.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos, hay alguien que se tiene que presentar delante de todos sus compañeros.

Me quedé paralizada, yo ¿otra vez repetir la experiencia del primer día?

Molly me miró con cara de pena.

Bueno asta la próxima-se acercó a mi oreja- y que tengas suerte los primeros días siempre son duros.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Podía escuchar la voz de Dumbeldore presentarme delante de todo el Gran Comedor.

-Chicos, chicas, me compadece daros la buena noticia que hogwarts albergará una nueva estudiante, viene de muy lejos a causa de un terrible suceso que ahora no viene al cuento y su tutora aquí presente-Dijo señalando a Minerva- se hará cargo de ella, Quiero que le deis la bienvenida a Hermione Legendre- dijo mientras yo entraba al Gran Comedor y todas las miradas se dirigían a mi, pude ver el famoso sombrero seleccionador al final de la sala, también me fije como cuatro jóvenes en la mesa de Griffindor discutían entre ellos mientras me observaban.

Me senté en el taburete y Mgdonagall me puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Puedo notar una sensación extraña como si ya estuvieras seleccionada en una casa

-Bueno, pues ponme en esa casa.

-No es tan fácil, tiene una inteligencia que envidiaría la propia Rowena, un sentido de la amistad que te hace una Huffelepuff de corazón, eres tan valiente como el propio Godric y tienes la astucia del slytherin, pero aun así voy a elegir...¡¡Griffindor!!

La mesa de Griffindor estalló en aplausos, me dirigí a la mesa y me situé lo más alejado de los merodeadores, enfrente de una chica menudita y rubia y al lado de una pelirroja.

-Hola, soy Lily Evans, perfecta de Griffindor, me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras- me quedé mirando a los ojos, los mismo ojos de Harry, salí de mis pensamientos y respondí.

-Yo soy Hermione GrLegender, auque creo que Dumbeldore ya lo ha mencionado- termine con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Alice Smith, encantada-dijo la chica de pelo rubio y grandes ojos marrones

-Y yo Hope Applewhite- y una chica de unos grandes ojos azules y un bonito pelo negro ondulado asta la cintura se acercó a nosotras.

La cena pasó rápida, puede averiguar que James ya le daba la lata a Lily o que Alice le gustaba un tal Frank

-Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir a hacer la ronda de vigilancia con Remus, acompañar a Hermione a la sala común, adiós.

Nos dirigimos de camino a la sala común.

-¡Hermione!-pude distinguir esa voz enseguida, tuve que vivir con ella todo un verano.

-Dime-me di la vuelta y vi a Sirius seguido de James y Peter.

¿Podemos hablar contigo?-Alice y Hope me miraron confusas.

-Si

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**espero que os guste es te capi**

**¿Me gustaría saber si os gusta el nombre de la amiga de Lily y Alice?**

**Acordaos que un review alarga la vida 5 minutos más y hacen que la autora de este fic suba los capitos más pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

_-¡Hermione!-pude distinguir esa voz enseguida, tuve que vivir con ella todo un verano._

_-Dime-me di la vuelta y vi a Sirius seguido de James y Peter._

_¿Podemos hablar contigo?-Alice y Hope me miraron confusas._

_-Si_

Los Merodeadores, aquellos chicos que Harry, Ron y yo siempre nos habíamos preguntado como habían sido en su vida de estudiantes ahora les estaba siguiendo para hablar con ellos a solas, se metieron en una pequeña habitación y les seguí.

-¿Queremos saber porque estás aquí?-dijo James

-Bueno, paso algo donde yo vivía y me vine con mi madrina que ha pasado a ser mi tutora.

-No, queremos saber por que viniste.

Me puse seria de repente y parece que ellos también lo notaron porque pusieron cara de arrepentimiento.

-No paso nada-dije en tono neutral.

-Pero Hermione queremos ayudarte-dijo Sirius.

-¡No paso nada!-dije mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas-no fue mi culpa, nunca la fue y ya nadie puede ayudarme.

Salí de la habitación "maldita sea la conversación de donde vengo me ha hecho recordar a Ron y Harry y ahora no puedo dejar de llorar", me dirigí al lago y me senté, así pasó el tiempo asta que una voz maliciosa me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Legendre que honor la nueva Griffindor.

Me dí la vuelta y lo vi unos ojos que había visto muchas veces detrás de la máscara de Mortífago.

-Malfoy.

-Oh asta te has aprendido mi nombre-empezó a reír.

-Que quieres ahora.

-Nada, pasar la velada con una hermosa mujer.

-Oh y donde está- dije con voz irónica.

-Que tonta eras tú.

-Oh que amable me ruborizaría pero contigo ese sentimiento es imposible.

-Maldita Griffindor- me cogió de las manos y me aprisionó contra el árbol que estaba sentada.

* * *

Me sentía muy mal al haber visto a Hermione llorar por nuestras malditas ganas de saberlo todo.

-¡Stufferies!-la puerta de la sala común se abrió y entramos dentro, esperamos encontrar a Hermione en el salón pero solo estaban Alice, Hope y Lily, que ya abría venido de ronda,"maldita sea que tarde"

Los demás se subieron al cuarto, habíamos quedado con la condición de no molestarla más.

-¿Te subes?- me preguntó Peter

-No, creo que voy a estar un rato por aquí.

-Sirius, ya sabes que no debemos molestarla más, suficiente hemos hecho ya- dijo James.

-Tranquilo no voy a hacer nada- con esas palabras tranquilizadoras se subieron arriba, pero tendría que saber que soy un Black y que siempre hacemos lo que queremos.

Fui donde estaban sus compañeras.

-¿Chicas habéis visto a Hermione?

Hope me miró enfadada.

-Encima que os la lleváis la perdéis.

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado me hubiera reído pero no era momento para burlas.

-Ok, gracias, adiós.

Salí corriendo de la sala común

"Maldita sea, ¿donde se podría haber metido?" pensé donde me metería yo si quisiera estar solo, solo me vino a la cabeza el lago, así que me dirigí hacia allí.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos del lago me paré en seco, notaba como la rabia me recorría todo el cuerpo, Malfoy estaba aprisionando y besando a Hermione a la fuerza.

Cogí a Malfoy por su pelo rubio y lo lancé lejos de ella, saqué mi varita y le apunté con ella.

-Confundus- Malfoy empezó a dar vueltas confundido.

Cogí de la mano a Hermione y entramos al colegio.

* * *

Corriendo con Sirius me volvía a sentir libre, no sabía explicar bien la sensación, pero sentía que el mundo ya no se revelaba contra mi.

Entramos a la sala común, no había nadie lo único que quedaba era un poco de fuego que salía de la chimenea.

Sirius me dirigió hacia el sofá y nos sentamos.

-¿te encuentras bien Hermione?

No se porque pero empecé a llorar mientras el me abrazaba y me decía palabras tranquilizadoras.

Cuando los sollozos amainaron dije.

-Gracias.

Sirius me abrazó más fuerte y sin saber como nuestros labios se juntaron

* * *

**Lo siento, ya se que he tardado mucho.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos los review **

**Comentarios y sugerencias en el botón verde^^**

**PROPUESTA****: ****podéis participar en el fic ¿Cómo? Muy fácil, si queréis que algún personaje vuestro salga solo tenéis que poner el nombre del personaje y su aspecto y cualidades, carácter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sirius me dirigió hacia el sofá y nos sentamos._

_-¿te encuentras bien Hermione?_

_No se porque pero empecé a llorar mientras el me abrazaba y me decía palabras tranquilizadoras._

_Cuando los sollozos amainaron dije._

_-Gracias._

_Sirius me abrazó más fuerte y sin saber como nuestros labios se juntaron_

"¿Que estaba pasando, porque sentía que mi cuerpo se derretía como un bombón en el fuego, que mis piernas eran de mantequilla y mi estómago volaban miles de mariposas?"

Me separé de Sirius lo que pasaba no era normal y leches, aun no había empezado las clases y ya me estaba besando con alguien. Definitivamente el canvio de tiempo no me sentaba muy bien.

-Sirius, lo siento, esto no esta bien- deje a Sirius con la boca abierta y me fui a la habitación,

Intente entrar a la habitación si hacer ruido pero unos zapatos puestos a traición hicieron que me cayera de morros en el suelo.

-¡Hermione!-la primera en despertarse fue Hope

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Qué te han dicho los merodeadores?

-¿Has vuelto con Sirius?

Tantas preguntas hicieron que me mareara.

-Estoy bien, gracias, pero tengo ganas de dormir, mañana hablaremos, buenas noches-creo que entendieron mi indirecta, asi que me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir.

* * *

"¿Qué había hecho, como podía haberla besado, tonto, tonto y tonto?"

Subí a la habitación arrastrando los pies, sabía que no tenía que besarla pero al verla tan indefensa llorando en mis brazos, necesitaba que parara porque no podía verla así, así que la besé.

Nunca había experimentado un beso tan perfecto, era como si estuviera en una nube volando, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y de pronto sentía que si me separaba de ella todo mi mundo se hundiría en un pozo negro.

Pero lo pero de todo fue que después de haber respondido a mi beso se separara y me dijera que no, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos de cristal.

* * *

La luz entraba por mi dosel mal corrido haciendo los rayas de sol me dieran directamente en la cara y me despertara.

-¿Qué raro?- había soñado que la guerra estañaba y que viajaba al pasado.

-Salí de la cama, los doseles de las otras camas estaban aun corridos a si que debería de ser bastante pronto, me dirigí hacia en baño, mientras el agua resbalaba por mi cuerpo me concentré en no pensar en nada.

Cuando ya estaba lista me puse el uniforme y me dirigía hacia la habitación, entré en ella y vi una cabellera pelirroja de espaldas, "¿Qué hará Ginny en mi habitación ahora?", la dueña de ese cabello rojo se dio la vuelta.

-Hermione, donde estabas te estabamos buscando- no,no, no había sido un sueño todo era real, la guerra, Harry, el pasado y…Sirius.

-He ido a tomar un baño, ¿Qué hora es?.

-Aun es pronto, ¿has encontrado tu sola el baño?

-Si, oí nombrarlo ayer por la noche.

-Ah, vale, ¿bajas a desayunar?

-Si, claro.

-Hermione, ¿de donde eres?

-A bueno soy de Nueva Zelanda, ¿as estado alguna vez allí?

-No, pero dicen que es muy bonito.

Asi seguimos el recorrido ella haciéndome preguntas a mi y yo a ella, descubrí que su hermana estaba enfadada con ella por celos, celos de no ser una bruja.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos pusimos a desayunar, a estas horas de la mañana no había casi nadie, la gente normalmente venía a ultima hora a desayunar, cogía un zumo de naranja y una tostadas con mermelada de fresa y dulce de tomate.

Lily me miró con asco-¿Cómo puedes hacer tan mezcla y luego comértelo?

-No sé, esta bueno, ¿quieres?

-No gracias.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos levantamos para ir al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando pasábamos la puerta de Gran Comedor entraron los Merodeadores, creo que la mirada de Sirius se me clavó en el corazón, era como de lamente, tristeza y arrepentimiento, una mezcla que no era buena.

Lily pasó de largo pero yo seguí manteniendo la mirada con Sirius, asta que el la apartó.

-Adiós chicos-me despedí de ellos

-Adiós-respondieron todos, pero puede notar la voz que hablaba más bajo y más triste.

-¿Que a pasado hace un momento?-me preguntó Lily, cuando nos sentamos en clase de DCAO

-Nada.

-Ese nada no me lo creo, además Sirius te buscaba ayer.

No sabía si un día apenas era suficiente para decirselo pero, no se, algo en mi interior hizo que se lo dijera.

-Bueno, pués me encontró y la circustancía no es que fuera muy agradable Malfoy me estaba besando.

-¡Que como!

-Nose era una especie de someterme a su voluntad, bueno cuando Sirius me vio le lanzó un confundus a Malfoy y corrimos hacia la sala común , allí Sirius me besó.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡te besó!

-¡Shhhh!, si pero yo no hice nada me separé y me fui.

-Guau

Cuando terminé de contar la historia con pelos y señales que ve obligó a contar luego Lily empezaron a llegar gente y por ultimo el profesor.

-Bueno chicos, prácticamente acabamos de empezar el curso, muchos profesores os ponen poca materia para estudiar pero yo no, vamos a empezar a practicar el hechizo patronus, uno de los hechizos más complejos de la magia defensiva, sirve para defenderse de un dementor, esta compuesto de un pensamiento alegre.

-¿Quién quiere intentarlo?-al ver que nadie levantama la mano- Señorita Legendre, ver aquí delante, veamos lo que sabes.

Mierda, un patronus, eso provocará sospechas una vez que sabes hacerlo no puedes fallar.

-Bien concéntrese en el pensamiento más alegre que tenga, y diga fuertemente ¡Expecto Patronus!

Me concentré en mi familia y mis amigos todos juntos, todos vivos.

-¡Expecto Patronus!


	9. Chapter 9

_-Bueno chicos, prácticamente acabamos de empezar el curso, muchos profesores os ponen poca materia para estudiar pero yo no, vamos a empezar a practicar el hechizo patronus, uno de los hechizos más complejos de la magia defensiva, sirve para defenderse de un dementor, esta compuesto de un pensamiento alegre._

_-¿Quién quiere intentarlo?-al ver que nadie levantaba la mano- Señorita Legendre, ver aquí delante, veamos lo que sabes._

_Mierda, un patronus, eso provocará sospechas una vez que sabes hacerlo no puedes fallar._

_-Bien concéntrese en el pensamiento más alegre que tenga, y diga fuertemente ¡Expecto Patronus!_

_Me concentré en mi familia y mis amigos todos juntos, todos vivos._

_-¡Expecto Patronus!_

De la punta de mi varita comenzó a salir un humo blanco que se hacia más grande poco a poco.

El profesor de DCAO empezó a elogiar mi trabajo pero se calló inmediatamente cuando de ese humo comenzó a formarse una preciosa nutria, que miraba a toda la clase con su grandes ojos como si quisiera buscar algo, el patronus empezó a moverse sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y se posó en la mesa de Sirius, la nutria miró a Sirius con sus grandes ojos y el la miraba igualmente como si se quisieran transmitir algo de gran importancia y de repente se esfumo dejando a toda la clase impresionada.

-Veo señorita Legendre que no es la primera vez que lo intenta.

-No profesor, ya sabía hacer un patronus corpóreo hace case tres años.

-Woo impresionante para una chica de tu edad.

-Gracias.

-Bueno es muy simple como ya habéis visto solo tenéis que recordar un pensamiento alegre y gritar experto patronus.

Lo que quedó de clase fue utilizado para que los alumnos practicaran su patronus

El profesor y yo nos paseamos por la clase ayudando a la gente, intentaba acercarme lo menos posible al grupo de los merodeadores, pero al ver las payasadas que hacían el profesor me obligo a ir.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Hermione- dijeron los tres a la vez (James, Remus y Peter), Sirius movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-¿Que tal vuestros patronus?

-Bueno bien, estábamos planteando cual seria nuestro patronus corpóreo.

-¿Y cual creéis que es?-a lo mejor alguien tenia razón.

-Bueno yo creo que el de Sirius tiene que ser un gran perro.

-A si?¿porque?

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio pero fue James el que los saco del aprieto.

-Bueno esta claro es un chucho pulgoso que jala como si no hubiera mañana- todos se rieron excepto Sirius que intento hacer una risa pero le salió demasiado forzada para ser creíble

La clase terminó rápidamente el único que había conseguido hacer algo había sido capaz de hacer el humo blanco había sido el profesor Lupin, auque creo que tendré que empezar a llamarle Remus, en clase casi le llamo profesor.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que vine a este tiempo, Dumbeldore no había encontrado nada sobre como devolverme y mi investigación sobre la piedra del mar tampoco había

Tenido éxito.

* * *

La nieve había empezado a cubrir los jardines de Hogwarts como un manto blanco, la gente se resguardaba en el castillo para no pasar frío, estaba siendo un invierno muy duro, parecía que la naturaleza supiera lo inminente que estaba la guerra, Dumbeldore me dijo que ya estaba formando la Orden del Fénix.

_-Señorita Granger, sabe perfectamente que la guerra ya esta empezando ¿no?_

_-Si profesor, queda poco para que el mundo conozca lo que es dolor._

_-Si la guerra es tan inminente porque no hacer algo para ayudar a frenarla._

_-¿Cómo que profesor?-me podía imaginar lo que iba a decir._

_-Como un grupo de personas dedicados únicamente a la lucha contar Voldemort, esta entregados a ella día y noche, no como los aurores que tienen muchas más cosas que hacer-dijo el anciano con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada._

_-Eso esta muy bien profesor, ¿a quien va ha juntar?_

_-bueno pues juntaría a toda aquella persona que quiera luchar, tendría un nombre especial, uno que…-empezó a decir el director pero la joven bruja le impidió seguir._

_-Quiero unirme-dije con total confianza._

_-Debo decir con total arrepentimiento que no puedo aceptar esa petición, asta que no salgas del colegio._

_-Pero soy mayor de edad profesor, además he vivido toda la maldad que puede causar Voldemort._

_-Lo siento pero no puedes, mientras tu tutora no te de la autorización- resoplé fuertemente ante la negatividad de aquel hombre._

Como era de esperar Minerva solo me dejó que participara mientras fuera de total necesidad.

Me senté en un árbol cerca del bosque prohibido para descansar un poco antes de que empezaran las clases de la tarde pero una voz a mis espaldas me lo impidió.

-Buenas tardes, Legendre- podía reconocer esa voz era la del Snape.

-Buenas tardes, Snape-dije mientras el se sentaba a mi lado

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio asta que me levante para irme ha clase

-Adiós Snape.

Pero su mano no me dejó irme

-Necesito ayuda- parecía que le habían costado mucho decirlas porque no pude apenas oírlas.

-¿Porque?

-Porque le he hecho daño a una amiga y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar a reconciliarme con ella.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eras su única amiga que me ha dirigido la palabra-era cierto desde que en pociones nos pusieron juntos era la única que le saludaba por los pasillo, una vez hasta los merodeadores se enfadaron conmigo por ser algo parecido a una traidora.

-Esta bien, que conste que lo hago por Lily ¿que le digo?

-Solo dile que lo siento-parecía que lo dijera con sinceridad por lo cual no dude de su palabra.

Cuando soltó mi mano y pude irme.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por no llamarme Quejicus como todo el mundo.

* * *

**Esta bien lo siento por no actualizar más pronto pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones y aun no ha vuelto, siento que se el capi más corto que haya escrito en miel y regaliz pero la poca inspiración que tengo en esto momento es nula.**

**Espero que este capi se merezca algún review aunque sean de tomatazos y Ava kedavras.**

**Besos a tods!!!**

**Gracias a todos los que me escribís y de verdad espero no defraudaros con esta miseria de capi:(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Siento la tardanza pero es que mi portátil se rompió y tuve que llevarlo ha arreglar y asta ayer no me lo dieron (por cierto me lo dieron aun si arreglar después de 3 meses:( , espero que os gustes este capi lo he escrito para todas aquellas personas que alguna vez me escribieron dándome ánimos.**

**Bueno aquí va un resumen del toda la historia ya que llevo tanto tiempo sin actualizar:** La guerra se desataba dentro del castillo solo quedaban luchando Harry y Voldemort, los chicos creían que habían destruido todos los horrocruxes pero aun les quedaba el que llevaba Voldemort colgado del cuello, la piedra del mar, Harry muere al defender a Hermione de un Ava, Tras lágrimas y lamentos Hermione viaja al pasado a la época de los merodeadores por equivocación, ya el primer día se besa con Sirius, por culpa de la confusión que llevaba Hermione entre los dos mundos y Sirius era un enlace a su mundo, después del beso entre ellos dos se encuentran muy distantes

**A partir de ahora aré un resumen de lo esencial que hay que saber antes de leer el capítulo :)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_-Necesito ayuda- parecía que le habían costado mucho decirlas porque no pude apenas oírlas._

_-¿Porque?_

_-Porque le he hecho daño a una amiga y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar a reconciliarme con ella._

_-¿Por qué yo?_

_-Porque eras su única amiga que me ha dirigido la palabra-era cierto desde que en pociones nos pusieron juntos era la única que le saludaba por los pasillo, una vez hasta los merodeadores se enfadaron conmigo por ser algo parecido a una traidora._

_-Esta bien, que conste que lo hago por Lily ¿que le digo?_

_-Solo dile que lo siento-parecía que lo dijera con sinceridad por lo cual no dude de su palabra._

_Cuando soltó mi mano y pude irme._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Por?_

_-Por no llamarme Quejicus como todo el mundo_.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-¡No, no y no!- Lily tenía la cara tan roja como su pelo- No pienso perdonar a ese pelo grasiento, le he perdonado tantas veces que ya ni llevo la cuenta, no puede venir diciéndote que le perdone, porque no lo voy ha hacer.

-Pero Lily, habéis sido amigos desde que entrasteis al colegio no puedes tirar toda la amistad por la borda por una tontería

-¡Por una tontería! Hermione te estas oyendo, la que cada vez que ves ha Black se huye por la otra parte.

Hope y Alice nos miraban como si fuéramos un partido de tenis.

- ¡Yo no huyo! Simplemente que me acuerdo que tengo que hacer otra cosa, además no estamos hablando de Sirius estamos hablando de Snape y tú.

Hope ya había pasado de nosotras pero Alice que era la más sensible no podía ver a sus amigas pelear.

-¡Chicas, dejar de pelear!-gritó Alice en un intento de poner fin a nuestra pelea

Lily y yo la miramos con ojos fulminantes-¡Callante!- fue la contestación que le dimos las dos a la vez.

Alice se sentó en la cama cohibida, los ojos empezaron a humedecérseles y de hay empezaron a caer lágrimas, Hope fue ha abrazarla rápidamente.

De los ojos de Hope parecían que iban a salir chispas de lo enfadada que estaba, no le hizo falta palabras para que dejáramos de pelear y nos uniéramos al abrazo

Parecía mentira que con solo un mes y medio que llevaba aquí tuviera las mejores amigas que se pudiera tener, nunca había tenido amigas en el colegio, las amigas que tuve fueron hace mucho tiempo en un colegio muggle el año que pase de intercambio en Francia, pero cuando me volvía a Reino Unido y me llegó la carta de Hogwarts dejé de tener contacto con ellas.

Lily era tan parecida a mí que siempre nos estábamos peleando por cualquier tontería,

Hope era la que nos defendía, la que si tenias algún problema siempre estaba allí para ayudarnos y Alice era la que lo mantenía unido el grupo con su sonrisa angelical y su tierna vocecita, éramos una piña todas juntas.

Lily y yo nos miramos e hicimos un pacto en silencio, ella perdonaba a Snape si yo arreglaba las cosas con Sirius.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Lily y yo habíamos hecho el pacto pero no encontraba la mejor situación para hablar con Sirius.

Me dirigía camino a las mazmorras para dar pociones

Me sentía en uno de esos momentos en los que necesitaba a Harry, Ron, quizá Ginny para los consejos más femeninos, los echaba tanto de menos, los había visto morir a los tres, a lo largo de todos los años que habíamos pasado en Hogwarts habíamos formado una gran familia, con ellos tres, toda la familia Weasley, Hagrid, Remus y Tonks, Dumbeldore fue como el gran patriarca de la familia, y de Sirius siempre nos acordábamos cuando le llegaba ha Harry una de esas cartas en las que le aconsejaba ideas descabelladas, aunque siempre trató ha Harry como si fuera James en vez del hijo de el, aunque eso nunca quitó la idea de que lo tratara como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, toda esa familia se había derrumbado por culpa de la maldita guerra que nos había consumido a todos poco a poco, todos habían caído poco a poco unos mas pronto James y Lily y otros más tarde como Harry.

De mis ojos empezaban a caer lágrimas y sin poder hacer nada para remediarlos me metí en una pequeña aula ya desalojada, las mesas estaban todas llenas de telarañas, en la pizarra había un ofensivo mensaje: "todos los sangre sucia caerán" firmado por un tal Looker.

Con un simple movimiento de varita limpié de telarañas y polvo un sillón colocado cerca de la mesa del profesor, me senté en el sillón y esperé que el dolor viniera, el dolor vino acompañado de un llanto incontrolable, el corazón me oprimía el pecho como si una mano invisible lo hubiera cogido y lo hubiera estrujado tan fuerte que ya solo quedara pequeños trozos imposibles de juntar.

Había pasado ya un mes y medio y mis ataques de ansiedad habían aumentado, intentaba frenarlos todos los días pero algunos me resultaban imposibles, había intentado pensar en positivo pero era tan difícil viendo como la gente moría a tu alrededor sin poder hacer nada, ese sentimiento de impotencia me había acompañado desde que vine ha esta época.

Estaba encogida en el sillón tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi cara asta finalmente caer a mis rodillas, mi bolsa había quedado olvidada en la puerta.

Los pasos pos el pasillo ya hacía tiempo que habían cesado ya hacían media hora de que las clases habían comenzado y yo aun seguía llorando como el primer momento, se escuchaba un ruido de pasos a lo lejos, se acercaban poco a poco y derepente se habían parado, la puertas se abrió como en las películas de miedo que mis padres no me dejaban ver, con un chirrío de las bisagras.

-¿Hermione?

La voz de Sirius me pilló desprevenida, sorbí la nariz y me limpie las lágrimas, intenté salir de la clase pero el no me dejó me cogió de la mano y me volvió a sentar en el sillón y el se puso de cuclillas frente a mi, sus ojos me estudiaban y yo intentaba no llorar aunque me resultaba imposible.

-Hermione, puedes contarme lo que te pase, lo sabes ¿no?- sus ojos me miraron fijamente esperando cualquier respuesta mía.

-Yo,yo,yo no puedo decir nada- el llanto volvió otra vez pero ahora le tenía para consolarme, auque no supiera muy bien el porque.

-Suss , tranquila, tranquila, todo va a ir bien, todo estará perfecto- Sirius se había sentado en el brazo del sillón y me tenía abrazada, su voz sonaba como una dulce nana, de esas que mi madre cantaba por las noches para que me durmiera.

Intente contenerme el llanto- Sirius, hip, yo, hip, siento todo lo que, hip, ha pasado desde, hip,que llegue, espero, hip, que me puedas perdonar.

-No hay nada que perdonar, tranquila- siguió diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras mientras el llanto cesaba, el simple sonido de su voz tan tranquilizador hizo que me durmiera en sus brazos, mientras el seguía hablando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un dolor punzante en la espalda me hizo despertar de un sueño un tanto raro, me encontraba en una cuna gigante, y un Sirius gigante mecía la cuna mientras cantaba la vieja canción que me cantaba mi madre, también se encontraban los merodeadores, cantando la canción del corro de la patata y Lily, Hope y Alice comían unas piruletas gigantes con unas coletas y unos vestidos horribles, parecían que se los hubiera dado sus abuelas.

Me desperecé con ese dolor en la espalda a causa de haber dormido en una mala postura, no veía nada a causa de la luz que entraba de las ventanas, asta que mis ojos se acostumbraron y puede ver a Sirius sentado en una mesa haciendo los deberes.

-¡Sirius, tendrías que estar en clase!- grite enfadada porque se hubiera quedado por mi.

Sirius se pegó un susto que la tinta que estaba utilizando para mojar la pluma se le calló y se derramó por todo el pergamino, dijo algunas maldiciones y se acercó a mí.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunto preocupado, el sus ojos se podía ver una preocupación sincera.

-Mejor que antes seguro-intenté bromear pero el siguió serio- vamos ha ver esa redacción.

Me acerque a la redacción y la cogí, la tinta se había desparramado por todo el pergamino, pero aun se podía remedir.

-No se puede hacer nada, la tinta lo ha manchado todo, tengo que volver a repetirlo.

Cogí mi varita, Sirius se me quedo mirando ha ver lo que hacía, intenté acordarme de ese hechizo, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que me resultaba casi imposible recordarlo, mientras pasaba la varita por el pergamino limpiando esa gran mancha, el me miraba asombrado.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-me pregunto cuando ya había terminado de limpiar el pergamino.

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos-dije con una cara cómica, el futuro padrino se rió de mi cara y me tiró a la cabeza el cojín del sillón.

-¡Oye!- empezamos así una guerra de plumas, cojines multiplicados, y demás, nos reíamos y divertíamos utilizando las mesas como escudos, se escuchaban las palabra de perdedor todo el rato acompañado siempre de una sonrisa, le tiré una pluma de caramelo que tenía en el bolsillo a Sirius que se le quedó pegada al pelo y los dos nos caímos al suelo riéndonos.

-Que sepas que hemos quedado en empate porque este merodeador es un caballero y nunca haría que esta damisela tuviera que sufrir la humillación de perder frente a un merodeador.

-Si, ya- terminamos riéndonos los mientras intentaba quitarle la pluma de la cabeza a Sirius, si no me hubiera acordado de que tenía varita, creo que le hubiera quitado todo el pelo de la cabeza

-Au, eso ha hecho daño- dijo tocándose la cabeza donde antes había estado la pluma.

-No te quejes tanto damisela- dije entre risas, Sirius me miró y empezó a perseguirme, yo esquivaba todos los pupitres, pero Sirius fue más rápido y me cogió, intenté soltarme pero no podía, me tenía bien aprisionada.

-De aquí no sales, ahora eres mi prisionera-sus labios se estaban acercando demasiado, intenté soltarme, el al ver mi resistencia me soltó un poco dolido, pero lo disimuló rápidamente.

Intenté cambiar de tema rápidamente-Necesitas ayuda con los deberes- para que no se sintiera tan mal le cogí de la mano y le miré a los ojos- Entiéndelo Sirius ahora no puedo.

Sirius me miró comprensivamente- esta bien no lo intentaré más.

-Puede que más adelante, pero ahora no, gracias por entenderlo- le apreté la mano más fuerte en señal de apoyo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos ha hacer los deberes entre bromas, se nos pasó la tarde rapidísimo, y sin darnos cuenta ya se había puesto en marcha la vigilancia en los pasillos.

Estábamos en la puerta preparados para salir, pero cundo iba a salir, el con la mano me echó para atrás.

-Acabo de acordarme de algo-dijo hurgando en sus bolsillos, del derecho sacó un pergamino arrugado.

-El mapa del merodeador- dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho?- negué con la cabeza- bueno aquí tienes el magnifico mapa del merodeador, por ley no podemos enseñárselo a nadie, pero esto va ha ser un secreto entre tu y yo, ¿OK?- sin esperar respuesta siguió- este mapa te enseña todas las plantas y jardines del castillo y en ellas las personas que se encuentran en cada lugar del castillo, por tanto si quieres buscar a alguien solo tienes que abrir el mapa decir "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y ya puedes buscar o como en este caso ir por el castillo sin que nos pillen.

-Pero esto es magia avanzadísima, ¿como lo habéis consejero?

-Secreto de merodeador- miró el mapa- bien podemos ir por esta planta sin problemas.

Así empezamos a andar, mientras Sirius me guiaba por el castillo, pero se le escapo a la señora Norris que iba detrás de nosotros.

-Mierda.

-Ya os he pillado gamberros-dijo Filch , era ya imposible huir, cogí a Sirius de la mano, no me gustaba estar en estas condiciones- Venir que os lleve al despacho de vuestra jefa de casa- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa

Mientras caminábamos hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall Filch nos soltó su típico discurso, de torturar a los jóvenes que no cumplen las leyes a la perfección.

Entramos dentro del despacho de Mcgonagall y mientras nos sentamos miro a Sirius asustada, el me da un apretón en la mano.

-Malcriados niños, ahora traigo a vuestra jefa de casa, se os va ha caer la cara de vergüenza-con un sonoro portazo nos había dejado a mi y a Sirius solos.

-¿Estas bien?, yo no quería que pasara esto, lo siento, eso espantoso gato no aparecía en el mapa-dijo arrepentido.

-Tranquilo, no tienes nada que disculparte yo estoy bien-le dije mirándolo, aunque mis ojos no escondía el temor que tenía, podía enfrentarme a un batallón de mortífagos pero no a la profesora Mcgonagall y un castigo suyo- además no es la primera vez que me castigan-le dije sonriendo.

Nuestra jefa de casa entró por la puerta roja como un tomate.

-¡Tu!-dijo señalando a Sirius-ya se me hacía raro no verte merodeando por el colegio a deshoras, y tu-me dijo señalándome- esperaba otra conducta viniendo de ti y de lo que has pasado, mañana os pondré el castigo, ahora estoy muy atareada en el despacho de Dumbeldore, os acompaño a la sala común.

El camino hasta la el cuadro de la dama gorda se hizo eterno.

-Bueno chicos espero que no volváis a salir-nos dijo seriamente-¡Rayos y centellas!- dijo y el cuadro se abrió dejando paso a una puerta.

Sirius y yo entramos y lo que vimos nos heló la sangre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**He vuelto! Espero que os guste este capitulo, es mucho más largo de lo normal para perdonar mi tardanza**

**Dejar un review y besos a todos**


	11. Chapter 11

**No tengo una imaginación que vale millones, por tanto no soy J**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, lo siento pero como ya os dije antes el ordenador me lo devolvió roto y tardó en morir lo que tarde en escribir en capítulo 10, lo siento por no haber escrito antes pero es que no tenía ningún ordenador para escribir.**

_Entramos dentro del despacho de Mcgonagall y mientras nos sentamos miro a Sirius asustada, el me da un apretón en la mano._

_-Malcriados niños, ahora traigo a vuestra jefa de casa, se os va ha caer la cara de vergüenza-con un sonoro portazo nos había dejado a mi y a Sirius solos._

_-¿Estas bien?, yo no quería que pasara esto, lo siento, eso espantoso gato no aparecía en el mapa-dijo arrepentido._

_-Tranquilo, no tienes nada que disculparte yo estoy bien-le dije mirándolo, aunque mis ojos no escondía el temor que tenía, podía enfrentarme a un batallón de mortífagos pero no a la profesora Mcgonagall y un castigo suyo- además no es la primera vez que me castigan-le dije sonriendo._

_Nuestra jefa de casa entró por la puerta roja como un tomate._

_-¡Tu!-dijo señalando a Sirius-ya se me hacía raro no verte merodeando por el colegio a deshoras, y tu-me dijo señalándome- esperaba otra conducta viniendo de ti y de lo que has pasado, mañana os pondré el castigo, ahora estoy muy atareada en el despacho de Dumbeldore, os acompaño a la sala común._

_El camino hasta la el cuadro de la dama gorda se hizo eterno._

_-Bueno chicos espero que no volváis a salir-nos dijo seriamente-¡Rayos y centellas!- dijo y el cuadro se abrió dejando paso a una puerta._

_Sirius y yo entramos y lo que vimos nos heló la sangre._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los dos teníamos acongojados el corazón, como una persona tan menudita podía llorar de esa manera, parecía que le habían arrancado una parte del corazón y se lo hubieran tirado a los leones para que no lo pudiera volver a recoger

Hope estaba sentada en el sillón, enfrente de la chimenea que aun le quedaban algunas brasas, sostenía un papel entre las manos, con tanta fuerza que lo había terminado arrugando.

Sirius y yo nos miramos a la cara y no hizo falta ninguna señal para que fuéramos corriendo a tranquilizarla, el pelinegro podía llevarse muy mal con las chicas, pero siempre estaba hay para cuidarlas, una cosa muy parecida pasaba cuando se juntaba con Harry.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, uno a cada lado de ella, la abracé por los hombros y Sirius le cogió la mano quitándole el papel, que resulto ser la foto de dos personas, una mujer india con una gran cabellera negra y una piel rojiza y un hombre blanco con unos grandes ojos azules, con el gran parecido a Hope me imaginé que eran sus padres y no quería pensarlos, pero tenía la certeza de que algo malo, muy malo les había pasado para que tuviera la foto agarrada de esa forma.

-Hope, ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius, le miré con ojos fulminantes, pero el solo le miraba a ella con cara de preocupación, de repente sentí celos de cómo miraba, esa mirada de preocupación y cariño, no me duraron mucho los celos, porque al momento me sentí mal por haber pensado algo así en un momento como este.

La pelinegra intentaba contestar pero a cada palabra que intentaba decir más fuerte era el llanto, Sirius el agarro fuerte y la abrazó.

-Suss, tranquila-no paraba de decir el padrino.

Hope contuvo el aliento y lo dijo todo muy deprisa.

-Ha sido atacada la reserva donde vivían mis padre, no ha habido sobrevivientes- el mundo calló a mis pies con esas palabras, me había quedado paralizada en el asiento mientras, Sirius consolaba a Hope que había empezado a llorar más fuerte.

Me agarre más fuerte a abrazo, como si con un solo gesto pudiera devolver a sus padres a la vida, pero ya era muy tarde, si lo hubiera sabido, si simplemente me hubiera informado de todo, hubiera estudiado más, la gente no hubiera muerto, ya llevaba una larga lista de muertes detrás de mí y volver al pasado había sido una respuesta divina para solucionarlo todo, pero no había hecho nada para solucionar esa respuesta, no había presionado lo suficiente para ir por lo menos a las reuniones de la orden, sabía que la guerra era inminente pero no quería que las chicas y los merodeadores sufrieran las consecuencias tan pronto.

-Hope, yo, lo siento, me gustaría hacer algo, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Hope centellaron, como cuando Lily y yo nos peleamos y ella se harta de escucharnos y grita.

-Es demasiado tarde para salvarlos, pero no para vengarlos.

Eran las palabras con más ira que había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso me asusto, me asustaba saber hasta qué punto podía llegar Hope para vengar a sus padres, y esa podría ser la explicación de porque no la había visto en el futuro.

Sirius tenía los ojos como platos, un escalofrío le había vuelto a recorrer todo el cuerpo si saber porque, pero su subconsciente había relacionado esas palabras con las que dijo su padre cuando un muggle mató a su hermano con una simple escopeta y juró vengarse a su hermano, poco después unos mortífagos fuero a su casa ofreciéndoles participar en la lucha de Voldemort contra los muggles y los sangre sucia.

-Hope, por favor, no te hagas mala sangre, así es como mi familia se unió a los mortífagos, mi padre solo quería venganza por la muerte de mi tío que lo había matado un muggle.

Hope empezó a llorar otra vez, esta vez se aferró más al padrino, pasó unas horas hasta que el llanto cesó y nos quedamos los tres dormidos en el sofá.

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cuello, esta desubicada, no sabía dónde estaba y la sala estaba oscura, cogí la varita y con un sencillo "Lumus" encendí una luz, de pronto recordé, lo que había pasado, Sirius y yo nos habíamos quedado con Hope hasta que el cansancio nos había llevado a los tres entre los brazos de Morfeo..

Hope estaba a mi lado y Sirius al otro lado de la morena, tenía las manos agarrada, sabía que no debía molestarme, pero me molestaba, miré el reloj eran las 4:30, así que era mucho mejor despertarlos que dejarlos aquí y que cuando la gente se despertara los viera agarrado y que volaran los rumores sobre una posible relación sobre ellos, sabía que había dejado llevar mi imaginación muy lejos pero siempre había sido así hiperbolizándolo todo.

-Hope, Sirius-les moví los hombros con suavidad.

Hope se despertó de un sobresalto, pero Sirius no dio señales de haberse despertado, le moví un rato el hombro pero seguía igual, decidí dejarle estar.

Nos fuimos a dormir, entramos en la habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Lily y Alice, la morena se fue rápidamente a la cama sin cambiarse y cerró los doseles.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en este día escuche un pequeño hipar, como si alguien se estuviera aguantando el llanto.

Me acerque lentamente a la cama de Hope, me metí en ella, lancé un hechizo silenciador para que pudiera llorar y la abracé por detrás, ella simplemente dijo "gracias"

**Bueno ya sé que he tardado, muuuuuuucho peor como he dicho arriba, mi ordenador se rompió. Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, es bastante corto, pero no tardare tanto en subir porque ya tengo a mediante el próximo capitulo**

**Besos!**

…**..:Fairy White:…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Feliz Carnaval!**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**El beso del dementor**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Nos fuimos a dormir, entramos en la habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Lily y Alice, la morena se fue rápidamente a la cama sin cambiarse y cerró los doseles._

_Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en este día escuche un pequeño hipar, como si alguien se estuviera aguantando el llanto._

_Me acerque lentamente a la cama de Hope, me metí en ella, lancé un hechizo silenciador para que pudiera llorar y la abracé por detrás, ella simplemente dijo "gracias"_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Me desperté adolorida, había dormido en una postura poco recomendable y ahora mi cuello era casi imposible de mover, mire hacia los lados pero Hope ya se había ido, así que me desperecé estirando los brazos los más alto que podía, pero ese movimiento provocó que de la cama callera algo, me quité las mantas rápidamente y cogí el papel, era un pequeño trozo de pergamino que parecía haber sido arrancado de alguna parte, la letra era semi garabatos de lo rápido que había sido escrito y abajo a la derecha había un nombre escrito en letras mayúsculas.

La carta era de Hope decía que se había ido a casa de sus abuelos por parte paterna, para arreglar el entierro de sus padres, me decía que les contara a las demás los que había pasado antes de que se enteraran por otra parte

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel día que me encontré la nota, aun recordaba el llanto de Lily y Alice al enterarse que los padres de la morena habían muerto, ellas los había conocido, pasaban una parte del verano en aquella reserva mágica en que casi todos eran de origen indio, pero con el tiempo se había llenado de más gente de distintas nacionalidades, quisieron ir al entierro pero el ninguna recibió el consentimiento de sus padres para ir, ya que aun eran menores, los padres de Alice que eran magos nos querían que saliera del colegio porque era donde más segura estaba y los de Lily no la dejaron porque tenían miedo, prefería que su hija estuviera en un lugar seguro.

Después de decirles aquella trágica noticia a las dos me fui corriendo al despacho del director, estaba furioso, no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, tal vez tuviera yo la culpa ya que toda esa tarde me la pasé desaparecida pero prefería no pensar en esa alternativa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Estaba enfada, furiosa, enojada, cabreada, colérica, si alguien se me hubiera acercado estaba segura que le hubiera lanzado un buen numero de pájaros, como hice aquel año con Ron._

_Estaba tan enfurecida que notaba la magia a mí alrededor, era como una corriente eléctrica que lo envolvía todo, pero no era tiempo para pensar en esa sensación tan extraña que me erizaba la piel, ahora tenía que hablar con el jefe de la Orden del Fénix._

_Llegue a la estatua de las gárgolas, como siempre no tenía la contraseña, así que intenté razonar con ellas._

_-Contraseña_

_-Necesito entrar, por favor- ese por favor me salió más sarcástico de lo que yo esperaba._

_-Lo siento, sin contraseña no se entra._

_-Avisarle por lo menos que estoy abajo-me estaba empezando a desesperar._

_-Lo siento está reunido y no te puede atender- _

_Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso, saque mi varita y antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo la gárgola se apartó dejando ver una escalera de caracol, subí rápidamente y entré sin tocar la puerta._

_El despacho estaba lleno de personas, a simple vista parecía una reunión del consejo escolar, pero había mucha gente que reconocí, como los señores Weasley y algunos más pero no me sabía el nombre, eran personas que aparecían en la foto que Ojoloco le enseñó a Harry._

_-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mi madrina, por el tono de voz parecía sorprendida._

_-Ayer por la tarde atacaron la reserva donde vivían los padres de mi amiga Hope, creo que es hora de que participe plenamente en la Orden._

_Macdonagall me miró, parecía que iba a replicar, pero Dumbeldore la calló._

_-Creo que la señorita Legendre, nos podría ser de gran ayuda, a partir de hoy eres miembro de la Orden del Fénix- tenía ese brillo en la mirada, ese odioso brillo que siempre que aparecía no quería decir nada bueno._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hope tendría que haber vuelto a los tres días, pero la mañana del tercer día nos llegó una lechuza parda con unos grandes ojos amarillos que llevaba un sobre el su pata derecha, era de la morena, decía que no tenía fuerzas para volver al colegio aún, que volvería en una semana.

Las tres le escribimos una larga carta de casi un metro, contándole cosas casi sin importancia, pero que seguro que le entretendrían, Lily le contaba como se había vuelto a reconciliar con Severus, había sido difícil que Lily perdonara al futuro profesor de pociones pero al final le había perdonado, Alice le contaba como Frank le había pedido salir para la próxima salida a Hogsmeadey que quería que estuviese para que le pudiera dar algún consejo y la ayudara a arreglarse, yo le conté todo lo que había pasado con Sirius en esa habitación, claro, omitiendo la parte en la que me puse a llorar.

Los merodeadores también quisieron animarla y le enviaron una caja llena de chocolatinas, que según Remus era los mejor contra la depresión y la falta de energía, y una carta relatándole con pelos y señales como había llevado a cabo la broma contra los Slytherin

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Era la una de la tarde y todos los estudiantes se reunían en el Gran Comedor para comer, obviamente, todo transcurría normal la gente ya se había enterado del ataque, ya que al día siguiente de lo ocurrido salió un largo artículo en el profeta escrito por una joven redactora, Rita Skeeter, que según muchas, decían que iba a ser una muy buena periodista._

_A lo largo de aquel día ya se me habían acercado tres chicas de Griffindor y dos de Ravenclaff para preguntarme como estaba Hope, esta, era la única con familia en la reserva y la noticia del ataque conmocionó a mucha gente otras simplemente se acercaban por pura conveniencia._

_Nos sentamos en la punta de la mesa de nuestra casa, donde estaban sentados los merodeadores, estos tenían una mirada cómplice, James y Sirius se miraba divertidos, Remus movía la cabeza divertido como si se hubiera resignado a la idea y Peter echaba fugaces miradas a la mesa de las serpientes._

_-¿Qué habéis hecho?- había demasiados indicios para callarme la duda._

_-Nosotros no hemos hecho nadas pequeña Rocky- dijo Sirius con aquel horrible apelativo que me había puesto cuando en una de mis descabelladas ideas se me ocurrió sugerirle al profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras que diéramos defensa muggle por si alguna vez lo necesitáramos, aún no se cómo se le pudo ocurrir ponerme el nombre de una película muggle._

_-Seguro- dije con el todo de voz más irónico que pude, mientras mi mirada se dirigía rápidamente a Peter, esté se puso nervioso como esperaba, era una mirada penetrante como la de una leona, o por lo menos así la había calificado Remus-Peter, ¿serias tan amable de decirme que habéis hecho?- intenté sonar de forma amenazadora, pero la verdad es que aquel rubio rechoncho, me hacía muchísima gracia cuando se ponía así de nervioso._

_-James y Sirius crearon un poción para que la gente le salga picó y plumas, dándoles el aspecto de una gallina y juntos las hemos puesto en las bebidas de los Slytherin._

_Sirius le miró enfadado y le dio una colleja en la nuca, haciendo que la nariz casi le diera contra la mesa, intenté no reírme ante esa situación pero un leve hipo salió de mi boca._

_La pelirroja los miró atónita y roja como un tomate bien maduro, señal que decía que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno._

_**-Remus, espera más de ti, pero veo que eres igual que tus amigos, me imaginaba que eras más sensato para no dejarles hacer estas tonterías, nunca les reprimes, siempre les dejas hacer los que quiere, incluso si eso les puede pasar una gran factura- había utilizado una expresión muggle, pero Remus lo entendió perfectamente y bajó la cabeza como si eso le hubiera hecho recordar algo- y vosotros tres, Potter, Black y **__**Pettigrew….- intentó segrí pero una cacareo empezó a sonar de la mesa de los Slytherin, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la mesa se había convertido en unos seres extraños con cuerpo humanos pero todo, completamente todo lleno de plumas blancas, marrones o incluso rosas, de la cara les había salido un pico, uno pequeño como era el de las gallinas y de la cabeza les salía una cresta roja, todo intentaron proferir maldiciones pero de su boca salía solo el cacareo habitual de las gallinas.**_

_**La poción no duró más de dos horas, pero durante todo ese tiempo los merodeadores no hicieron otra cosa que meterse con ellos.**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Macdonagall siempre supo que había sido ellos pero no encontraron pruebas suficientes para castigarlos.**

**Habían pasado tres día desde la broma en el Gran Comedor, ahora estábamos todos, incluido los merodeadores, esperando a que Hope llegar de casa de sus abuelos ya que habían pasado una semana desde entontes. Todos estábamos nerviosos, reunidos, en el despacho de Dumbeldore, frente a la gran chimenea que tenía dentro, estábamos solos ya que el joven director nos había querido dar un poco de privacidad ya que no sabíamos en qué estado iba a estar la morena, Remus de por si acaso se había traído unas cuantas ranas de chocolate.**

**De la chimenea empezó a formarse unas llamas verdes intensas, de ellas salió una pequeña figura, una larga capa de viaje negra le cubría la cara con su capucha, la figura empezó a quitarse la capucha poco a poco, para que los restos de orín no se le cayeran a los ojos y al pelo.**

**-Hola a todos-dijo Hope un poco cohibida, su voz sonaba triste pero no como la última vez que la había escuchado, la forma que habló esa noche hacia que se me acongojara el corazón y la determinación que tenía al hablar sobre la venganza hacía que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo.**

**-Hope, te hemos echado tanto de menos- la primera en hablar fue Alice que se tiró literalmente a abrazarla, provocando un poco de inestabilidad en las dos, la pelirroja no se quedo atrás y secundó el abrazo de Alice, yo tardé un poco más en reaccionar, al escuchar el sollozo de Lily y la rubia me tiré encima de las tres abrazándolas haciendo que cayeran al suelo, allí en el suelo las cuatro nos empezamos reír.**

**Los cuatro chicos miraba la escena divertidos y intentaron contener la risa, pero fue un mal intento, y empezaron a reírse mientras nos intentaban levantar del suelo, James fue el más rápido y abrazó a Lily por detrás levantándola del aquel frio suelo, la pelirroja se puso nerviosa ante aquel contacto y se soltó rápidamente cuando ya estaba de pie; Sirius cogió a Hope en volandas como si fueran una pareja de recién casado, en este momento no sentí nada de celos, simplemente había sido un acto de amistad, como el que estaba haciendo el joven licántropo, me cogió de la mano como si fuera una damisela y tiró de ella para volverme a poner de pie, pero tiró con tanta fuerza que me choqué contra su pecho.**

**Me quedé agarrado contra aquel fuerte pecho, no podía pararle de mirar, sus ojos miel intentaban transmitir un mensaje, el tiempo se había parado a nuestro alrededor, solo estaban nuestras miradas conectadas, pero un pequeño ladrido, espera, creo que era una risa hizo que volviéramos a la realidad. **

**Mis mejillas ardían, sentía el calor que desprendían, miré rápidamente alrededor pero nadie se había dado cuenta de aquel momento, **_**mierda que me está pasando,**_** todos estaban mirando como Peter intentaba levantar a la rubia, pero con tanta mala pata que se le había caído al querer hacer lo mismo que había hecho Sirius. Remus en un intento de esconder su sonrojo se había acercado a ayudar a levantar a la futura mujer Longbottom, sí, me había informado, ella era la futura madre de Neville, la que se casaría con Frank Longbottom, por un momento la miré tan risueña y feliz que era en ese momento y luego me acordé del cruel destino que le tenían preparado, regalándole a su hijo envoltorios de chuchería, encerrada en San Mungo porque una des piada bruja la había hecho enloquecer.**

**-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer para celebrar la vuelta de Hope- dijo James a pleno pulmón, para que se le escuchara por encima de los gritos que le daba Alice a Peter por haberla intentado levantar de esa manera provocando que cayera al suelo.**

**Todos miramos a James para ver que loca idea tenía en mente esta vez.**

**-Ya vasta chicos que me sonrojo- dijo con un movimiento demasiado cursi con la mano, Lily bufó, y Sirius que era el que más cerca estaba de él le pegó un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo- Vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla- dijo con una vocecilla de niño.**

**-¿Y donde piensas conseguirlas?- preguntó inocentemente Alice.**

**-Fácil, vamos a ir a las tres escobas.**

**-Y como piensas llevarnos, ¿En dragón?- preguntó sarcásticamente Lily.**

**-Tu comentario me duele pequeña flor- antes de que pudiera abrir la boca James se la tapó con un dedo- hay un pasadizo ****En la estatua de la bruja jorobada Se accede a él abriendo la chepa de la estatua y lleva a el sótano de la tienda Honeydukes y de allí vamos al bar.**

_**Minutos después.**_ **Estábamos todos dentro del pasadizo, solo quedaban fuera James y Lily, esta última se oponía a entrar y ir a un lugar del colegio ya que correspondería a la inminente expulsión, pero James la cogió en volandas y la metió dentro del pasadizo mientras el bajaba también y cerraba la joroba de aquella siniestra estatua.**

**Fue un camino largo, yo iba la penúltima, con Sirius detrás, podía sentir la respiración de este en su cuello, me ponía los pelos de gallina y estaba perdiendo los nervios, el pasadizo cada vez se encogía más, hasta que empezamos a ir a gatas, James se paró en seco y levanto un trozo de techo, haciendo que la luz que se asomara nos dejara semi ciegos.**

**Intentamos salir despacio, infiltrándonos entre la gente que había en la tienda y salimos.**

**Fuera hacia frio se te metía por los huesos y allí se quedaba como si el también tuviese miedo de algo, ya se que eran principios de Diciembre, pero ese frio no era propio de esos día, era pero era un frio que había conocido hacía ya unos años, cuando los mismo causantes de ese frio estuvieron custodiando Hogwarts tanto tiempo, intentando llevase el alma de Harry, Sirius y el mío propio. De pronto sentí miedo, el cielo ahora estaba teñido por un grupo de seres voladores cubiertos por unas capas, que cubrían sus caras, unas que la gente no quería ver, porque eso significaba el fin de sus días, **_**el beso del dementor**_

**Miré a Sirius, sentí miedo por él, por un momento pensé que era aquel desnutrido hombre que se había fugado de Azkaban para proteger a su ahijado.** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Espero que os guste este capítulo, la inspiración ha vuelto a mi (BIEENNN!) espero a partir de ahora actualizar más rápido, pero aún me quedan lo últimos exámenes de trimestre, luego podré actualizar más seguido

Acordaos un review alarga la vida 5 minutos más y hace que la escritora actualice más rápido 


	13. Chapter 13

**De pronto sentí miedo, el cielo ahora estaba teñido por un grupo de seres voladores cubiertos por unas capas, que cubrían sus caras, unas que la gente no quería ver, porque eso significaba el fin de sus días,**_**el beso del dementor**_

**Miré a Sirius, sentí miedo por él, por un momento pensé que era aquel desnutrido hombre que se había fugado de Azkaban para proteger a su ahijado.**

Todo el mundo se había quedado paralizada, incluyéndome a mí, podía ver como James protegía a Lily escondiéndola en su espalda, o como Peter se había caído del susto, solo cuando Hope empezó a sacar la varita reaccione, teníamos que avisar a la orden, y proteger a todos los ciudadanos.

-¡Chicos, todos dentro!- nadie reaccionó, así que intenté empujarlos para que volvieran a la tienda, Sirius se zafó de mi y se puso al lado de Hope, haciendo frente a los dementores, estaba desesperada, no quería que sufrieran y sobre todo tenía miedo de Hope.

James tenía su mirada clavada en la mía

-James, Remus, llevar a Lily y Alice a Hogwarts- Remus obedeció sin rechistar, pero la mirada de James oscilaba entre como Hope y Sirius mandaban _patronus_ a los dementores, pero eran demasiado débiles para retenerlos, y en su hermosa pelirroja, finalmente ganó la idea de protegerla de esos oscuros seres.

Había mucha gente que se había movilizado y atacaban a los dementores, había como unas diez personas que estaban ayudando sin contar a los dos morenos, pero había que avisar a la orden, así que recé para que todo saliera bien (irónico no, yo que siempre me había considerador agnóstica) y mandé un _patronus_ al despacho del director contándole lo que pasaba, recé otra vez para que me hubiera salido bien, porque nunca había hecho uno con mensaje, pero poco a poco los de la orden fueron viniendo.

Un grito, un espeluznante grito se escucho por todo Hosmeage, todo pasó como si fuera a cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Hope caía lentamente al suelo, afortunada mente Sirius la cogió rápidamente antes de que tocara el suelo, se retorcía de dolor, por un extraño momento me recordó cuando los dementores atacaban a Harry y probablemente fuera lo mismo ya que la morena al igual que el tenían terribles recuerdos.

Fui corriendo, donde estaban los dos jóvenes, preocupada.

-¿Está bien?- mi voz sonó histérica, claro que no estaba bien, se había caído desmayada, ¿como lo iba a estar?

-no lo sé- su voz sonó entrecortada por el miedo y por el grito que intentaba reprimir, tenía un dementor en su espalda, veía como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y cayó lentamente sobre Hope, lancé un _patronus,_ hacía aquel dementor, con tanta fuerza que me tiró unos cuantos centímetros hacía atrás, el dementor salía huyendo de la nutría que lo perseguía enfurecida, miré donde me situaba, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de los dos cuerpos que estaba tirados en el suelo, se había formado una barrera, en la que habían ganado unos cuantos metros a favor de la orden, por tanto los dos cuerpos estaba detrás de la gente.

Fui corriendo, para comprobar si podía despertarlos.

-¡Hope, Sirius!- los zarandeé fuertemente, pero aún así no despertaron, los intenté llevar a rastras hacía la tienda más cercana, pero eran demasiado pesados para mí, tal vez era porque era corta de mente, o porque simplemente era así de tonta pero tarde en darme cuenta de que era una bruja y podía llevar los cuerpos con un simple hechizo de levitación.

Los llevé a una pequeña tienda de objetos mágicos, seguramente fue porque nunca me había interesado encontrar objetos antiguos pero juraría que esa tienda no había estado allí antes. El hombre estaba en la puerta esperando a que entraran los dos cuerpos levitado y yo.

-Muchísimas gracias señor- le dije mientras dejaba lentamente los cuerpos sobre una alfombra suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos cuerpos

El hombre me miró con ojos tristes y cansados, seguramente por el panorama que había fuera, me acercó un té caliente.

-Gracias, pero tenemos que irnos rápidamente a Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey tiene que revisar a Sirius y a Hope.

-Señorita, debería preocuparse más por si misma que por sus compañeros que solamente están inconscientes-dijo mientras cogía mi brazo, tenía un enorme corte desde el hombro hasta la punta del dedo en el que sostenía la varita, no sentía nada, tampoco sabía cómo me lo había hecho, el hombre posó su mano sobre la herida y la curó sin saber que esa cicatriz me marcaría para toda la vida, o tal vez sí que lo sabía.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho, sin la varita?- estaba impresionada, los magos no podían hacer magia sin canalizarla en la varita.

El hombre me miró con ojos afables y dijo- Todo a su debido tiempo mi querida rosa negra* - Fuero las últimas palabras que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro.

No sentía mi cuerpo, era como si mi cuerpo fuera tan lívido como una pluma, quería descansar en ese limbo que mantenía a mi cuerpo tan ligero, pero esa maldita luz no me dejaba descansar

-Señorita Legendre?- Oía decir a una voz demasiado estridente, quien leches era esa tal Legendre y porque no le hacía caso y me dejaba dormir

-Inténtelo otra vez- esta vez era una voz masculina, con algunos gallos como si no estuviese desarrollada del todo.

-Señor Black, llevo haciendo esto cada dos horas durante dos días, su amiga despertará cuando su mente esté totalmente descansada- después de eso escuché unos pasos alejarse.

-Canuto, amigo mío, tranquilízate, Hermione despertará muy pronto, lo presiento- esta vez fue otra voz la que habló era más masculina no tenía los gallos propios de la adolescencia, seguramente por su condición de hombre lobo que le había hecho madurar más rápido, en todos los sentidos.

Después de eso me dejé llevar por la lividez de mi cuerpo y la armonía del lugar en el que me encontraba.

Notaba un calentar en la mano, me había despertado de mi letargo, ahora mi cuerpo no era lívido si no que pesaba como unos quinientos quilos más de lo que tendría que pesar.

-Después de clase de historia de la magia donde Sirius se durmió ganándose una reprimenda, tuvimos Defensa contra las artes oscuras donde el profesor nos enseñó cómo defendernos de las maldiciones prohibidas-siguió relatándome cosas banales, intenté estrujar la mano de Remus y al parecer él lo notó.

-Hermione, si puedes oírme, por favor, despierta ya, te necesitamos todos, yo... yo… yo te necesito, echo de menos verte estudiar en la sala común y luego quedarte durmiendo sobre los apuntes, hecho de menos que te pelees con Lily o que recrimines a Sirius y a James por alguna broma que han hecho, por favor despierta te qu…

Necesitaba cortar la conversación, abrí lentamente los ojos.

-Remus-esté abrió los ojos estupefacto, y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Madame Pomfrey gritando su nombre.

Después de una exhaustiva revisión por la enfermera y una visita de Dumbeldore y Minerva, la enfermera me dio el alta, Remus casi da saltos de alegría.

Remus me ayudó en todo momento, sobre todo cuando necesité ponerme una camisa encima de la camiseta, al parecer la herida aún estaba muy reciente, Madame Pomfrey me había dicho que seguramente la cicatriz la tendría para toda la vida ya que no se había curado con precisión.

Andábamos por los corredores de Hogwarts, Remus me miraba a cada segundo como si fuese a desaparecer cuando el dejara de mirar.

-Remus-el giró rápidamente el cuello lo que provocó que le diera un tirón y yo me pusiese a reír- ¿cuanto tiempo llevó en la enfermería?-intenté decir mientras me reía.

El merodeador me miró serio y dijo-Tres meses-la risa desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció, el mundo se me había caído encima en ese momento, tres meses, tres meses inconscientes, tres meses sin saber de la orden y de los ataques de los mortífagos, tres meses más en esta época.

Y de esa forma, yo sumida en mis pensamientos, llegamos a la sala común, allí solamente estaban los merodeadores sobrantes, menos Peter y Lily, Alice y Hope. Todos levantaron la mirada hacía la puerta, el primero en entrar fue Remus.

-Lunático, que tal esta nuestra bella durmiente, realmente Lily tuvistes una gran idea al contarnos este cuento- iba a seguir hablando pero se calló de sopetón cuando me vió entran por la puerta, todos se quedaron estáticos, Hope fue la primera en reaccionar y se tiró encima de mi para abrazarme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me ví aprisionado por una masa de gente, pero tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente cuando mi herida empezó a molestarme.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor del fuego, he intentaron ponerme al día, los merodeadores estaba castigados por una broma en pociones que había hecho que las pociones salieran volando por los aires mojando a todo el mundo, el profesor Dumbeldore había anunciado un baile de carnaval, en la que se tenía que ir disfrazado, Peter había empezado a salir con una Huffelepuf, bastante guapa por lo que decía James, Alice había empezado a salir con Frank, esta estaba tan contenta, estaba enamorada, la miraba contenta como contaba como empezó a salir con su futuro esposo pero un flashback o quizá un flash forward.

Harry estaba siguiendo a Neville cuando descubrimos la horrible condición de sus padres, cuando Neville nos reconoció vino a hablarnos muy avergonzado. Su madre se acercó a mí me miró a los ojos y digo:

-Querida amiga, te pareces mucho a una compañera de clase, ¿eres tú? ¿Has vuelto para cumplir tu promesa?

Alice me miraba ilusionada y yo lo único que sentía era una corriente de malestar por todo el cuerpo, intenté sonreír de la forma más sincera posible.

-Chicos donde está Colagusano-era al único al que le llamaba por su mote de merodeador, tal vez era porque Harry siempre le llamó así. Había notado su ausencia puede que un futuro fuera un traidor pero ahora era un chico bastante divertido, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa con sus tonterías.

Sirius fue el primero en contestar.

-Está con su familia, su madre le obligó a ir, no le dejó quedarse- dijo este, me dejó un poco consternada, le había pasado algo a su familia?

-¿Le ha pasado algo a su familia?

Remus fue el primero en darse cuenta en los poco situada que estaba porque lo que intentó explicármelo.

-Hermione, Peter se ha ido a su casa por navidad, estamos en fiestas y todos los alumnos están en sus casas, mañana será Navidad.

MAÑANA NAVIDAD no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que la iba a pasar sin mi familia y amigos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::+**

**Bueno chicas, he vuelto, se que algunas estáis enfadas por haberos olvidado pero, hasta que no me he puesto a leer fics no me ha entrado el gusanillo de volver a escribir aclaración**

**Lo que tiene un (*) es parque os acordéis que al principio de la historia en el libro que Hermione se encuentra tiene una hoja firmada por una rosa negra.**

**Espero volver a veros, el próximo capítulo va a ser un **_**especial navidad**_ **aparte de un regalo de Navidad!**

**.::Fairy White::.**


	14. Chapter 14

La Navidad, ese día de ilusión, en el que las familias se reúnen, ríen, comparten anécdotas de todo el año y lo más pequeños juegas entre ellos, en ese día casi todo el mundo recibe con ilusión, pero, no Hermione, estaba demasiado contrariada por haber pasado tres meses inconsciente por un corte en el brazo (una de los cosas que se tendría que anotar mentalmente para hablar con Dumbeldore y Madame Pomfrey) además era las segundas Navidades que iba a pasar sin sus padres y las primeras sin sus amigos, ahora mismo sus padre sería un macarra de dieciocho años, un rebelde sin causa como solía decir él, y su madre sería una presumida dieciseisañeras que solo piensa en la moda y el maquillaje, fue muy irónico de cómo una pareja así nació una niña retraída y estudiosa.

Pero lo que más le consternaba era el porqué de los merodeadores y las chicas se habían quedado en el colegio en estas fechas tan señaladas con ella y no se habían ido con sus familias ¿Qué era lo que les movía para quedarse con una chica que solo conocían de cinco meses y tres los había pasado inconsciente?

La cabeza la tenía llena de preguntas sin respuesta que me embotaban la cabeza y me producían malestar, así que decidí tomarme una poción para la jaqueca y el malestar que me había recetado la enfermera. Intente coger el bote lo más disimuladamente posible, pero no fue suficiente para que Alice no se despertara.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es esa la poción que te recetó Madame Pomfrey? –Tantas preguntas me hicieron reír, estaba impreso en el carácter de Alice lo de preocuparse, si Neville hubiera vivido con sus padres, seguro que había recibido una carta por día en Hogwarts.

-Estoy bien, tranquila, peque – no sé en qué momento la había empezado a llamarla así, tal vez era por su estatura pequeñita, o porque era la última que cumplía años o quizá por esa carácter aniñado que tenía.

De repente Alice se quedó mirando, y empezó a sonreír.

-¡Es Navidad! ¡Es Navidad!- no paraba de gritar eso mientras saltaba en la cama de Lily despertándola y posteriormente ellas dos en la cama de Hope que ya estaba despierta.

-¡Vamos a por los regalos!-decía la rubia, mientras nos arrastraba a mía y a las otras dos por la escalera de la habitaciones.

Los tres chicos ya estaban en la sala común, bromeando y jugando con una snitch dorada que volaba por toda la habitación.

-Por fin os despertáis – dijo Remus que parecía estar de mejor humor que los otros días.

Al lado de la chimenea, se encontraba un árbol grande, decorado al más puro estilo de película americana. Alice se acercó al árbol y cogió un pequeño regalo.

-Oh es de Frank –dijo ilusionado

El acercamiento de Alice al árbol, hizo que los demás se acercaran al árbol ilusionados como niños pequeños, pero era lo que eran, el navidad siempre se despierta a nuestro niño interior, es lo que hace que nos ilusionemos que la decoración, los villancicos y los regalos.

Uno por uno abrían los regalos, yo me quede atrás viendo contenta como se ilusionaban por cada regalo que abrían. Sirius fue el primero que se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en el sillón viéndoles, se me acercó y me tendió algo en la mano, era una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Sirius, no…- no dejó que terminara la frase.

-Ábrelo por favor, no me ha costado dinero, es algo que cogí de mi casa antes de que… bueno de que me fuera con James.

Abrí el regalo lentamente, haciendo que Sirius se desesperara, al abrir la caja noté un nudo en la garganta, había un collar con un colgante simple que contenía una piedra, la piedra del Mar (la misma que había utilizado Voldemort para convertirlo en horrocruxes), ya no tendría que buscarlo, la tenía yo y podía guardarlo y protegerla. El curso de la historia había cambiado.

Abracé a Sirius, mientras mis lágrimas surcaban libremente mi cara.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí esto.

Sirius, por un momento dejó de abrazar, pero luego siguió abrazándome más fuerte.

-Yo solo estoy contenta de que estés despierta otra vez, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para pensar que ibas a despertar, Hermione.

Sirius me puso el colgante, no sin antes rozar mi cuello aposta y con malicia.

Hope, carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

-Hermione, en el árbol, tienes unos regalos.

Me acerqué al árbol, y en efecto, habían cinco regalos los abrí lentamente. El primero era de Peter que me enviaba un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores, había una nota en la que se disculpaba ya que cuando Remus le avisó que había despertado, lo único que encontró abierto era una tienda de golosinas y después de una larga disculpa me deseaba feliz navidad.

Abrí la el paquete de grageas y cogí una, hacía tanto tiempo que no comía que cualquier sabor me valía.

-Rummy brócoli-después de ese desagradable sabor, pase las golosinas para que todos cogieran una.

-Fresa

-gotas de oído

-cerumen

-avellanas

Uno por uno iba diciendo el sabor de su grajea, unos con un gran alivio y otros con cara de asco como la de Remus que le había tocado una de babas de caracol.

Abrí el segundo regalo, en la nota ponía que era de la familia Weasley en agradecimiento por haber ayudado a Bill y a la señora Weasley, cuando lo abrí no puede contener las lágrimas de nostalgia, era un jersey rojo y llevaba bordado "Gracias" en la parte baja izquierda, guardé la nota y me puse el jersey encima del pijama.

Remus bromeaba diciendo que eran los mismo yerseis que hace su abuela.

El tercer regalo era de la Minerva, era una libreta de cuero con las iniciales H.L de color marrón y una pluma de avestruz en plata, un juego precioso que esperaba utilizar pronto.

El cuarto me lo entregaron el dúo de James y Remus en mano, mientras apartaban a Alice, Hope y Lily que llevaban otro en las manos.

Abrí lentamente el regalo, que como al igual de Sirius había provocado que se desesperaran, al abrirlo descubrí los que había deducido con el tacto, era un libro "Defensa y protección contra los magos oscuros", era gordo y contenía los más sencillos hechizos hasta los más complejos que realizar.

-Pensábamos que con ese libro y con toda tu maña, nos podrás dar clases de defensa y protección- vaya, yo haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Harry en quinto, la verdad es que no me esperaba que me pidieran eso, yo no era tan buena bruja como Harry, podía aprender fácilmente pero enseñar era mucho más difícil.

-Vaya chicos, ¿yo dando clases? No se…, pero podríamos intentarlo – terminé con una media sonrisa, los tres se empezaron a dar saltos terminando por abrazarme.

Fue Alice la que carraspeó esta vez, estaba con una sería ilusionada esperando a darme el regalo que llevaba.

-Esto es de parte de las tres, lo compramos antes de que cayeras en coma, para tu cumpleaños, pero no pudimos dártelo, así que te lo damos ahora.

Cogí el paquete, pero esta vez, a diferencia que con los chicos abrí el paquete deprisa, en el había un espejo de mano de plata envejecida precioso, con un grabado en español "Amigas hasta el final", Lily se acercó rápidamente a mí y me dijo al oído.

-Ya te lo explicaremos más tarde.

Luego había una foto, era una chica delicada tumbada sobre una cama, con los rizos cayéndole por la almohada, los labios rojos en contraste con su pálida cara, los ojos cerrados en un plácido descanso, las manos reposaban sobre el abdomen, si no fuera porque no llevaba una corona y una rosa hubiera dicho que era la bella durmiente. Esa chica era yo. Guarde la foto en el bolsillo y abracé a todos.

-Gracias- tenía una gran duda, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?

Lily se rió de mí por no poder dejar de llorar, uno por uno fuero subiendo para cambiarse de ropa e ir al gran comedor para desayunar, aunque ahora más que nada era para comer.

Me senté un rato a contemplar el fuego, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, sin dejar de llorar, noté un peso sobre el sofá a mi lado.

-No llores princesa- Sirius me cogió la cara y me quitó las lagrimas con los dedos.

-Yo... yo… Sirius yo no os he comprado nada a vosotros.

-Que más regalo que tenerte para Navidad.

Abracé al moreno, con unas simples palabras había conseguido tranquilizarme.

-¿Pero, porque os habéis quedado aquí en Navidad, en vez de iros?- la duda me comía por dentro y la dejé salir.

-Porque te queremos, no es suficiente respuesta.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Que tengo yo de especial?-una pregunta había abierto otra.

-Hermione, no he conocido a una sola persona que se valore tan poco como tú, tú has hecho que nos perdonemos a nosotros mismo, James no se paraba de culpar del a muerte de sus padres este verano, Remus bueno, Remus es Remus, Lily se ha perdonado por el simple hecho de asistir a Hogwarts y su hermana no y tú has hecho que descubra lo mejor de mí, has despertado sentimientos que no sabía que tenía, has conseguido que me perdonara por pertenecer a una familia de locos sangre pura. Hermione tu eres nuestro pequeño ángel guardián, nos protegiste a mí y a Hope la noche que caísteis inconsciente.

Cuando terminó me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad, bella durmiente- y se fue a si habitación, por una acto reflejo me toque la mejilla, sin saber que desde un rincón un castaño lo había visto todo.

Subí las escaleras de mi habitación, mientras aun seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho Sirius.

-Hermione, estas aquí por fin, ¿llevas el espejo?-negué con la cabeza, estaba bajo con todas las otras cosas.

Finalmente Hope me explicó cómo funcionaba para comunicarse con el trío de espejos de ellas, sin saber que James y Sirius también tenía uno para comunicarse entre ellos.

Las tres bajaron, mientras me ponía los tejanos, de repente de la cama salió una potente luz amarilla y se materializó un paquete, con una nota:

"Esto es para ti, mi dulce Flor Negra, te guiará y te ayudará en tu camino hacia la búsqueda de la verdad"

**Feliz Navidad a todas las lectoras de Miel y Regaliz.**

**Que será lo que ha aparecido, tatatachantanchan, más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ser buens y hacerme algún review como regalito de Navidad**

**::Fairy White::.**


	15. Chapter 15

Me levanté de mi cama, el dolor de cabeza me seguía molestando, era como si en la coronilla, hubieran instalado un taladro que no dejaba de funcionar, solo con las pociones de la enfermera podía frenar levemente ese dolor, abrí el cajón, junto con el frasco con la poción se encontraba aquel objeto que se había aparecido de la nada en mi habitación solamente con una inscripción

…

_Subí las escaleras de mi habitación, mientras aun seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho Sirius._

_-Hermione, estas aquí por fin, ¿llevas el espejo?-negué con la cabeza, estaba bajo con todas las otras cosas._

_Finalmente Hope me explicó cómo funcionaba para comunicarse con el trío de espejos de ellas, sin saber que James y Sirius también tenía uno para comunicarse entre ellos._

_Las tres bajaron, mientras me ponía los tejanos, de repente de la cama salió una potente luz amarilla y se materializó un paquete, con una nota:_

_"Esto es para ti, mi dulce Flor Negra, te guiará y te ayudará en tu camino hacia la búsqueda de la verdad"_

_Cuando la luz desapareció, pude ver sobre mi cama un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel marrón, dentro de la caja que escondía aquel papel había una llave dorada con relieve e inscripciones en un idioma que no había visto nunca, era extraña, era igual de grande que mi mano y ligera, cuando mis dedos rozaba la llave, las inscripciones y los relieve empezaban a moverse sin llegar a hacer nada en especial._

_-¡Hermione!-oí que me llamaban desde la sala común para ir a desayunar._

_Guarde la llave dentro de aquella caja granate, junto con la nota y la metí dentro del bolsito que llevaba la primera vez que vine a esta época, la que había llevado durante todo el tiempo de la búsqueda de horrocruxes con Harry, y lo dejé dentro del cajón de mi mesita de noche._

_En la puerta apareció una larga cabellera pelirroja._

_-Hermione, vamos a ir a desayunar, ¿vienes? _

_-Si, claro- miré por última vez la mesita donde estaba escondida la llave y me fui, más tarde investigaría que querría decir todo eso._

Abrí la caja granate y cogí la nota:

_"Esto es para ti, mi dulce Flor Negra, te guiará y te ayudará en tu camino hacia la búsqueda de la verdad"_

Flor Negra, lo había escuchado otra vez, me sonaba, pero no sabía de dónde, no sabía que quería decir con lo de la búsqueda de la verdad, yo ya sabía toda la verdad, había vivido el futuro, lo conocía, ahora vivía en el pasado que era mi presente, pero había cambiado cosas de mi pasado-futuro, por tanto ahora no podía saber la verdad…. Dejé de cavilar cosas que no llevaban a ninguna parte, lo único que había era que me doliera la cabeza hasta límites insospechados.

Me levanté de la cama y cogí el libro que James y Remus me habían regalado para Navidades, y bajé a la sala Común.

Las clases había comenzado hacía menos de una semana, por tanto no tardaría la gente de bajar a desayunar, así que tendría que aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba para organizar la clase del viernes con los merodeadores y las chicas, que también se habían apuntado, solo me quedaba un día para terminar de organizarlo.

El libro tenía cantidades de hechizos muy útiles, algunos de ellos no había escuchado hablar de ellos nunca, pero con las instrucciones eran fáciles de hacer, otros no, otros eran muy difíciles.

Me senté en el sillón y me tape con una manta, pero antes de acomodarme, vi como una lechuza parda picoteaba la ventana para que le abriera, la lechuza entró y dejó caer la carta sobre el suelo y se quedó esperando con esos grandes ojos amarillos mirándome hasta que terminara de leer la carta y escribiera la contestación.

La carta estaba firmada con el nombre de Damocles Belby, me acordaba perfectamente de él, había estado carteándome desde Navidades, era un importante experto en pociones y creador de la poción matalobos, si ya había cambiado el futuro, porque no hacer cosas buenas y adelantar la invención de la poción matalobos. Damocles, me enviaba cartas casi todos los días con los descubrimientos que hacía, yo dejaba caer algún ingrediente para la fabricación, que él había tardado años en averiguar. Según ponía en la carta ya tenía casi todo para la formación de la poción solo le faltaba un ingrediente el bezoar, que servía de antídoto contra el veneno de acromántula, le escribí en la carta varia sugerencia entre ellas el bezoar guardé el pergamino en una carta y la sellé, la lechuza se llevó la carta enfadada por haber tardado tanto, el una lechuza muy arrogante y malhumorada.

Miré el reloj, eran las siete menos diez, ya no podía hacer lo que quería hacer, así que decidí subir a la habitación y coger las cosas para ducharme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Lily Evans había escuchado como Hermione se levantaba y bajaba las escaleras, ella tampoco había podido dormir, hacía dos semanas que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con James Potter el día de Navidad.

**J&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&LJ&L**

Había terminado de cenar, el numeroso grupo de adolescentes de Griffindor que se había quedado en el castillo por Navidad se dirigía a la sala común.

James paro su paso y cambió su dirección hacia los jardines del colegio. Lily no le pasó desapercibido el desaparecimiento del merodeador y quiso seguirle, pero una mano se lo impidió

-Lily, no lo hagas, solo quiere estar solo-Sirius la tenía cogida de la mano y todos se había vuelto para saber que había pasado.

-Pero yo solo quiero…- la verdad es que Lily no sabía lo que quería, se había preocupado demasiado por la cara de tristeza que tenía el moreno en la cena, no había participado en las bromas de Sirius y Remus solamente movía la cabeza asintiendo, verlo irse con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, había despertado en la pelirroja un sentimiento que guardaba escondido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Lily, entiéndelo, es la primera Navidad sin sus padres, el solo quiere estar solo.

-Pero, tengo que ver si necesita mi ayuda, ¡quiero ayudarle!- había dicho estas últimas palabras más fuerte de lo que debía provocando que Sirius le soltara.

-Está bien, de todas formas eres la única que hará caso, eres con la única que querrá estar en este momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Lily le miró contrariada

-Lily piensa, yo no voy a ser el que te lo diga

Lily le envió una cara de enfado y de duda, pero se fue corriendo detrás de Potter.

Hermione vio como Lily se iba detrás de su futuro marido, sabía por Harry que sus padres había empezado a salir en séptimo y que Lily en sexto no se hablaba con él excepto para insultarse mutramente, sabía que su llegada había cambiado por completo el pasado y por ende el futuro.

Lily llegó al lago donde James estaba tirando piedras, las tiraba con rabia, el calamar gigante se había escondido para que ninguna piedra le llegara, la pelirroja se acercó al moreno y le cogió la mano, estaba empapado por el rebote de las piedras.

-James, te vas a hacer daño-dijo mientras cogía su mano.

Me da igual-dijo el futuro padre mientras se zafaba de la mano de Lily volvía a tirar piedras, una con tanta fuerza que los empapó a los dos de pies a cabeza.

-James por favor, deja eso-dijo Lily volviéndole a coger de las manos, al moreno le flaquearon las piernas y cayó al suelo temblando por los sollozos que no dejaba salir. La pelirroja lo abrazó, invocando una manta que los tapó, y el moreno empezó a llorar.

-Ya no están, Lily, ya no volverán- dijo entre sollozos, la pelirroja no sabía que decir así que lo abrazó fuertemente-Ya no tengo a nadie conmigo

Lily le cogió la cara cariñosamente.

-Eh, no digas eso, si que tienes a gente, tienes a Sirius, Remus y Peter que siempre estarán contigo y me tienes a mi James, yo nunca te abandonaré, aunque llueva o nieve yo siempre estaré contigo porque- el moreno la miraba con los ojos rojos desmesuradamente abiertos y a Lily se le había puesto las mejillas rojas que había juego con su pelo y su nariz roja a causa del frio- porque te quiero.

James, a pesar de no ver muy bien por culpa de las lágrimas que no paraban de salir por sus ojos pudo coger con las manos la cara de la pelirroja, sus labios cada vez estaba más juntos, Lily no pudo aguantar más y cerro el espacio con un beso, sería como el primer beso de su futuro hijo HÚMEDO.

….

Desde que Lily y James se había besado, no habían vuelto a hablar de lo ocurrido y eso a la pelirroja le comía por dentro, no podía mirar a James sin que los recuerdos le inundaran la mente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones, por la puerta entraron tres personas, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter, tenía algunos corten en las manos y cuellos.

-O Dios Mío, chicos, ¿qué os ha pasado?- pregunté, aunque sabía muy bien de qué era lo que les había sucedido.

-Nada, Hermione, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo el más bajito de los tres, Peter era el que tenía más heridas de los tres.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Donde habéis estado? ¿Y Remus?

Los tres se miraron entré si, sabía que no tenían ni idea de que contestar, a lo que James intentó cambiar de tema.

-¡Hermione, estás preparando ya la clase de mañana!-dijo mientras cogía el libro, pero una corriente eléctrica proveniente del a herida le impidió sostener el libro y se le cayó al suelo, cogí el libro y me fui a la puerta de las escaleras de los chicos, me volví hacia atrás y los tres estaban mirándose entre sí con duda y temor.

-¿Vais a venir a que os cure las heridas?- los tres me miraron con sorpresa, y subieron lentamente las escaleras.

En la habitación había cuatro camas, en la pared había imágenes de los Tornado, un equipo de quidich, que volaban por toda la habitación y de una imagen muggle de una chica, en bañador semidesnuda, miré la imagen con una ceja alzada, a lo que Sirius se puso rojo.

-Vale, no preguntaré que hace esa hay-dije señalando la imagen- ¿Dónde tenéis las cosas para curaros?

James trajo, una poción antiséptica, y una pomada para los moratones, Al primero que atendí fue a Peter, tenía un corte en toda la mano y unos cuantos moratones en las piernas.

-Chicos, ¿y Remus?-miré a Peter y a los demás, pero sabía que a él rubio siempre se le escapaban las cosas.

-Pues ahora mismo en la enfermería-dijo flojo mirando la luna, pero aún así lo oí, los otros dos le mandaron miradas fulminantes

-O Dios Mío-dije mientras miraba la luna-¿está bien?

-Pues, mejor que nosotros, seguro- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sabía que si seguía insistiendo, los demás se iban a enfadar con el rubio, tan vez fue porque le había cogido aprecio por lo que dejé de preguntar y seguí curándoles. Peter y James ya se habían cambiado, el único que faltaba por curar era Sirius.

-Chicos, nosotros nos bajamos, vamos a ver a Remus, antes de que empiecen las clases, vosotros no hagáis nada malo- y los dos merodeadores se fueron por las escaleras, dejándonos solos a Sirius y a mí, en aquella habitación llena de camas.

Sirius se quitó la camiseta.

-Wood, que haces, ¿no vas un poco rápido?-dije de broma, para suavizar un poco el ambiente, estaba demasiado nerviosa, no había estado con él a solas desde navidad.

-Bueno, tu eres la que se ha ofrecido a curar, y yo necesito que me cures- dijo en tono picarón, pero sin dejar de señalar la herida que tenía debajo del pecho, se veía bastante profunda no creo que los simples hechizo que me sabía para curar heridas iba a hacer efecto. Me senté a su lado, y examiné su herida, toqué los bordes, que estaban un poco amarillentos, esa herida tenía muy mala pinta.

-Sirius, ¿Dónde habéis estado? Te das cuenta que esa herida solo la puede hacer una cosa- dije mientras le miraba a los ojos, ahora pude ver el miedo, y la lealtad hacia los suyos, sabía que nunca me diría algo acerca de Remus.

-Esa herida tiene una pinta horrorosa-dije mientras intentaba limpiar su herida con poción desinfectante, Sirius se quejaba al dos por tres diciendo que no me dedicará e la medicina porque no tenía tacto para curar una herida.

-Calla tonto-dije mientras me reía de una de sus caras, pero me puse seria cuando vi que la herida no cerraba con el hechizo- Sirius, no tendréis díctamo, ¿no?

-Si, está en el aseo –dijo mientras se intentaba poner de pie, pero le pare y le tiré a la cama con cuidado, me puse encima de él y dije- Tú de aquí no te mueves, voy yo a por él.

Esta vez fue él el que dijo:

-No crees que ahora eres tú la que va muy rápido, pero si a ti te parece bien, a mi también-dijo mientras me cogía las piernas por detrás y se acercaba, mi imagino que notó mi nerviosismo por lo que me soltó y se volvió a tirar en la cama con cara de malestar.

Volví del aseo con el díctamo y unas gasas, le puse la poción sobre el pecho, por lo que pareció que la herida se fue cerrando poco a poco, dejando una herida fina, por lo que se lo tapé con una gasa.

-Finito, ¿Qué hora es?- dije mientras ponía el último esparadrapo.

-Las ocho y media-dijo mirando el reloj.

-¡Nos hemos, perdido la primera clase! ¡Y yo aún no estoy en pijama!-dije, estaba nerviosa, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, llegar tarde a clase era algo inconcebible para Hermione Granger ahora Legendre.

Sirius notó mi nerviosismo por lo que me cogió las manos haciendo que me calmara.

-Tranquila, ve a tu habitación, vístete, y yo te espero en la sala común y vamos a la siguiente clase, luego le pides en el recreo a Lily que te explique lo que ha dado la profesora Macdonagall

Bajé rápidamente por las escalera, ya estaba vestida y Sirius me esperaba en la sala común ya arreglado, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto a aparecer, era casi más persistente que antes, me penetraba hasta lo más hondo del cerebro, me estaba mareando la sala empezó a dar vueltas y lo veía todo borroso, me caía antes de llegar hasta Sirius, pero este me cogió del suelo y me levantó, tenía cara de preocupación pero de repente su cara se distorsionó y le único que pude hacer era gritar, lo único que veía era masacre, y la cara de Voldemort riendo, habían centenares de cuerpos esparcidos en el comedor de le Hogwarts, la serpiente tenía delante de él el cuerpo de Harry que cogía la mano de Ginny, también muerta en el suelo, este al ver la muestra de afecto de estos dos cuerpos, separó con un puntapié las dos manos, haciendo que los dedos se arquearán de una forma extraña. El cuerpo de Hagrid colgaba sobre el aire boca abajo muerto, con la sangre aún goteando por la tupida barba.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!-la imagen de aquel comedor se esfumaron, ahora lo único que veía era la cara de preocupación de Sirius, tenía los ojos llorosos-o gracias a Dios que has vuelto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Estaba sobe el sofá, Sirius estaba sobe la alfombra del suelo.

-Cuando te has caído, los ojos se te han puesto en blanco, has empezado a temblar y a llorar, decías cosas que no tenía sentido y nombres de personas-de repente toqué mis mejillas, de verdad estaban mojadas y recordé lo que había visto, Harry, Ginny, Hagrid, La señora Weasley, El Señor Weasley, Macdonagall, el profesor Slughorn, todos muertos, volvía a llorar.

-Sirius, todo es mi culpa-dije entre sollozos, este me abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila, Hermione, estas aquí, nada de eso puede ser tu culpa.

-Sirius, tu no me conoces soy una persona mala y avariciosa.

-Eres una de las personas más buenas que conozco, y no creo que seas avariciosa.

-Si que lo soy, estoy cambiándolo todo, por puro interés.

Sirius se cayó, no sabía de que estaba hablando, por tanto no podía hacer mucho más de lo que hacía, cuando me calmé Sirius se aventuró a preguntar.

-Hermione, ¿que ha sido lo que ha pasado antes?

No sabía que responderle, realmente, no tenía ni idea.

-No lo sé, creo que era una visión de algo que pasó cuando yo me fui, del lugar de donde vine- No lo miré a la cara cuando lo dije, si lo miraba a la cara se lo diría todo, y no sé cómo se lo tomaría, ahora que le necesitaba no podía permitir que se enfadara.

-¿Y de dónde vienes? Hermione.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero a eso no te puedo contestar, no aún, a pesar de que querría decírtelo con todo mi ser.

-Pues entonces, dímelo

Me levanté, no podía seguir así, si no se lo diría y eso si que podía traer graves consecuencias, pero ¿que el futuro no podía ser peor?

-Lo siento, no ahora- diciendo esas palabras cogí la mochila y me fui por la puerta, tenía que hablar con Dumbeldore de la visión, además tenía que darle el colgante de piedra de mar que le había entregado para que viera si había ya una parte del alma de Voldemort dentro.

Llegué a la gárgola que custodiaba su despacho.

-¿Está Dumbeldore dentro?

-Si, pero no puedes pasar sin la contraseña.

-Por favor es importante, ves y avísale que estoy aquí fuera.

Unos segundos después me abrió la puerta y pude entrar, el director de canosa barba estaba solo en su despacho, leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbeldore.

-Buenos días señorita Legendre, aquí debo su vistita en horario escolar- dijo mirándome por encima de las gafas, con esos ojos azules.

-Los siento profesor, pero, quería preguntarle algunas cosas, hace un rato he sufrido una visión del mi futuro, ósea de vuestro futuro lejano, o algo así- el profesor, se incorporó del a silla y me miró fijamente mientras le contaba la visión- ¿Usted que cree que quiera decir?

-Bueno, he de decir que el futuro es muy incierto, simplemente con que camines desviando un poco el pie, ya has cambiado todo tu futuro y el hecho de que haya aparecido a que, ha hecho que todo su futuro y presente haya dejado de existir, por tanto creo que esa visión es una ilusión de su subconsciente provocado por la herida, veras querida, esa herida fue curada con magia superior, la persona que lo hizo no solo curo la herida sino que te llevó a un trance, que te llevó a descubrí el causante de la herida y seguramente descubrirías más cosas por lo que tu mente te ha protegido haciendo que no lo recordaras, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirás llevándote a la búsqueda de la verdad.

"búsqueda de la verdad" así quera eso lo que quería decir la nota, esa llave sirve para abrir la puerta de mis recuerdos durante todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente.

-Señorita Legendre, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, profesor, quería preguntarle otro cosa, ¿Sabe lo que es un horrocruxe?

-Si señorita, son partes del alma de ciertas personas que se introducen en un objeto, pero para que se produzca la des partición del alma debe ocurrir algo horrible, el mago debe matar a alguien, solo ese acto hará que se pueda separa un trozo del alma y se pueda guardar en el objeto, la formación de un horrocruxe permitirá al mago vida eterna sin no es encontrado el horrocruxe y destruido.

-Sabe profesor, que Voldemort, planeaba formar siete horrocruxes, pero solo logró formar seis voluntariamente

Sabía, que no debía contárselo peor, algo me motivaba, sabía que sobre mi bolsillo derecho guardaba un horrocruxe, lo sentía, era la misma sensación que cuando nos poníamos el relicario. Puse el colgante sobre la mesa.

-Creo que aquí, está uno de sus horrocruxes.

Dumbeldore lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Imposible, Hermione-no se me paso desapercibido que me llamó por mi nombre-¿me lo dejará para que lo investiga?

-Si, claro, todo suyo, pero no lo rompa, le tengo mucho cariño.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Me dirigía a la enfermería, habían terminado ya las clases de este día, pero me que fuera cuando escuche una conversación éntrelos merodeadores.

-Moony, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-decía Sirius mientras se sentaba en la cama del castaño, cogiendo un trozo de chocolate que había encima de la mesa.

-Creo que bien, la luna no me ha afectado tanto como otras veces, es más, creo que esta vez no tenía casi heridas.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, no sabían si contarle lo de Hermione, si se lo contaban, revelarían que les había herido esta vez, pero Peter habló antes de lo previsto.

-Sabes Moony, creo que Hermione sospecha sobre tu pequeño problema peludo, hoy mientras nos curaba las heridas, ha hecho muchas preguntas.

El castaño se quedó blanco, Peter, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se tapó la boca con las dos manos, pero ese gesto no borraría lo que había hecho, pobrecillo, si a fin de cuentas era buena persona pero muy manejable.

-¿Heridas?

-Si, no es nada solo algunos rasguños, tranquilo hermano-dijo James poniendo el brazo sobre el hombro de Remus.

-¿Decís que Hermione, sabe que soy un hombre lobo?-dijo en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible si no hubiera estado escuchando la conversación, ahora era el momento perfecto si no, la próxima luna no podía darle la receta de la poción matalobos, ahora tenía que practicar todo lo que sabía sobre actuación.

-¿Has dicho hombre lobo?- abrí la puerta que estaba semi abierta, los cuatro merodeadores se quedaron blancos, pero Remus bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Si- o eso me pareció escuchar.

-James tenía una expresión furiosa, al ver a si amigo así de triste, me miró con ojos fulminantes.

-¡Que hacías escuchando detrás de la puerta! Nunca te enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, no me mires con esa cara, Remus ha luchado toda su vida por estar aquí, no vengas a joderlo-James habría seguido despotricando si la mano de Remus no le hubiera tocado el hombro para que se calmara y parara.

-James, déjala, si no quiere volver a verme, está en todo su derecho- dijo el hombre lobo, eso era tan profesor Lupin, por un momento entendía la rabia de Dora, al querer salir con Remus y este la rechazara por su condición a pesar de quererla con toda su alma.

-No, yo no me quiere ir a ninguna parte, he venido a ver qué tal estabas, y eso es lo que haré- Remus levantó la cabeza y me miró, tenía los ojos rojizos a punto de llorar.

-Pero... ¿no te escandaliza mi condición y no quieres huir de mí y no volver a verme nunca más?

Me daba pena, pero a la vez quería darle una bofetada por auto dañarse a sí mismo con esos pensamientos.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia su cama y me senté en una silla cogiéndole la mano.

-Remus, nunca huiré de ti, me escuchas, tú no tienes la culpa de esto, los amigos está para las buenas y las malas y si alguna vez vuelvo a escucharte decir esas memeces, te aseguró que lo que te hace la luna llena no es nada comparado con lo que te haré yo.

Los ojos del castaño estaban vidriosos, se levantó de la cama y me abrazó.

-Gracias-dijo el hombre lobo en mi oído.

-No sé porqué, solo he dicho lo que pensaba.

Sirius carraspeó la garganta y Remus se separó con las mejillas un poco rojas.

-Pero… eso aún no me explica porqué teníais heridas esta mañana-dije en forma maliciosa, sabía que no me iban a contar la verdad y se inventaría alguna excusa tonta, pero me sorprendió al ver como Sirius me explicaba la verdad.

-Absolutamente idiota, os dais cuenta que eso es transformación avanzadísima para alumnos de quinto curso, es peligroso que vayáis a pasera las noches de luna llena con moony.

-Yo ya se lo he dicho Herms, pero…

-Tu caya, cada palabra que sale por tu boca hoy puede ocasionar que me temas mucho- le dije enseñando mi puño.

Peter empezó a reírse, fue como una terapia de risoterapia, la risa tonta pasó de Peter a James, de este a Sirius y a Remus y por último a mí, de esa forma estuvimos riéndonos hasta que Madame Pomfrey nos tiró a los cuatro, con la excusa de que estábamos molestando a Remus y tenía que estar descansado para volver a las clases mañana.

Nos dirigíamos a la sala común cuando se me ocurrió la idea más loca que había tenido desde lo de volver al pasado.

-Quiero que me enseñéis a convertirme en animaga.

-Hecho

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquí está el capítulo 15, es largo e, que decir, tenía un día inspirador**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo en especial a mí me gusta mucho, sobre todo la escena romántica entre Lily y James.**

**En que se convertirá Hermione, la verdad es que el animal ya lo tengo claro desde que empecé la historia y me encantaría que os gustase, pero para eso tendréis que esperar por lo menos dos capítulos más.**

**Ahora sí que lo siento pero necesito un mínimo de CUATRO COMENTARIOS para publicar el próximo capítulo.**

**.::Fairy White::.**


	16. Chapter 16

**No soy rúbia, ni inglesa, ni multimillonaria, asi que no soy nuestra querida J.**

"_A veces el miedo es realmente algo terrible. Te impide disfrutar de los mejores momentos. Si no sabes vencerlo, es como una especie de maldición"_

**MIEL Y REGALIZ**

Mágia, beso y sentimientos

Estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, sostenía la varita con más fuerza de lo que necesitaba, estaba delante de la sala de los menesteres esperando a los chicos, sabía que ellos no descubrieron la sala, si no estaría en el mapa de los merodeadores, pero era el mejor lugar para entrenar y dar clases, era la única habitación que conocía que nos podía dar el material necesario para practicar.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa viendo ese horrible tapiz de hipopótamos bailando, era extraño, cuando venía con Harry me parecía algo gracioso, horrible pero entretenido y cuando salimos de la sala de los menesteres después de aparecer dentro mediante el retrato de Ariana en Cabeza de Puerco, lo vi y me sentí en casa, me animó a luchar por algo que quería, ahora lo miraba y sentía un vacío en el estomago, sabía que ya no iba a hablar con Harry y Ron nunca más como Hermione Granger, sabía que no iba a estar con ellos nunca más, nunca oiría sus risas, Harry ya no se sacrificaría nunca más por alguien, Ron no comería como si no hubiese mañana, Ginny no intentaría poner celoso a su hermano, sin ellos ya nada sería igual, pero si había viajado al pasado era para que todo se mejorara, si por aquella extraña casualidad del destino había querido que yo viajara a esta época era para que lo cambiara a mejor.

Y perdida en aquellos pensamientos aparecieron Lily y Hope corriendo por la esquina.

-Hermione-dijo casi sin aliento Hope-lo sentimos, pero se nos ha hecho un poco tarde.

-Pero… si sois las primeras.

Hope y Lily miraron a su alrededor y soltaron en una perfecta sintonía la palabra "malditos" no pude contener la risa y soltar alguna risotada pero en el momento que Lily iba a comenzar una conversación aparecieron los merodeadores riendo contado alguna travesura hecha a algún Slytherin, estaban los cuatro, Peter miraba con adoración a James mientras este le relataba a un Remus un poco demacrado por la luna, más pálido de lo normal, como habían hecho que un retrete con piernas persiguiera a Evan Rosier.

-Bueno. Hermione, ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Peter, después de que James terminara de contar la historia.

-En el séptimo piso- respondí haciendo que todos los que estaban mirando rodaran los ojos.

-Obviamente, como hemos podido deducir-dijo Hope.

-Os lo diré cuando Alice venga- y como por arte de magia Alice apareció por la esquina, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos y hinchados.

-Pero mira quien viene por ahí, que ha ya sabemos porque ha tardado, ¿está Frank bien?, ¿aprovechando el tiempo perdido?- dijo Sirius en broma haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara aún más.

-Bueno Sirius, ¿quieres que te cuente porqué estáis aquí?

Y como su forma animaga haría, dejo de meterse con Alice y me miró con ojos expectantes, podía imaginarme una cola detrás del moviéndose rápidamente y la boca abierta con la lengua fuera.

Les dije que se hicieran para atrás y que miraran, pasé por delante de aquellas paredes tres veces pidiendo "un lugar donde practicar DCAO", era más o menos lo que pedimos cuando hicimos el Ejército de Dumbeldore o ED más abreviado y menos directo.

Los siete exclamaron al unísono. Pude escuchar como los merodeadores empezaron a cuchichear entre sí de cómo podían modificar el mapa para introducir esta nueva sala.

-¿Hermione? Como es que sabes de esta sala, antes que nosotros, no es por nada, pero es que tú llevas aquí cinco meses y tres inconsciente y nosotros llevamos seis años y no teníamos ni idea.

Vale, he de decir que esta pregunta no la tenía preparada, lo mejor era decir la verdad o por lo menos parte de ella.

-Me lo sugirió un elfo doméstico- técnicamente era cierto, Dobby fue el que le sugirió a Harry el lugar para montar el ED, mientras limpiaba las sala común de Griffindor, aún recuerdo ese día cuando Harry sin darse cuenta dijo que Dobby limpiaba la sala común solamente él porque los demás no querían limpiarla porque no querían ser libres a la fuerza de encontrar escondido las prendas de ropa que yo les dejaba escondida por toda la sala, después de eso dejé de tejer me sentía tan mal por el pobre Dobby que dejé de hacer gorros amorfos como decía Ron.

Entramos. La sala era amplia, con paredes de piedra, el techo era alto con respiraderos para llevarse el humo, en una esquina de la sala se encontraba maniquís para practicar la puntería, en la otra un corcho sin nada colgado y al fondo había una puerta con un inmenso escritorio y grandes estantería con libros.

-Mione, esto es perfecto-dijo Lily, mirando alrededor.

-Esta sala actúa a tu placer, puedes pedir cualquier cosa que ella te lo dará…

-Perfecto, quiero un bocadillo de tortilla española con bacon y queso, acompañado con una cerveza de mantequilla aromatizada con canela-dijo Sirius cerrado los ojos y los puños como los niños cuando se concentran el algo.

-Menos la comida- terminé un poco molesta porque Sirius no me dejó terminar

Conjuré unas siete sillas y un escritorio para demostrárselo, con un movimiento de mano les hice un ademán para que se sentaran, yo me senté encima del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

-Creo chicos, que vamos a empezar por los hechizos defensivos, y luego profundizaremos en los patronus, me parece que nuestro profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras se resignó a que no os saliera a ninguno de sus alumnos, a Hope y a Sirius más o menos les sale, como pude observar aquella noche, pero no es lo suficiente fuerte para defenderse. Levantaos y poneros por parejas.

Los ocho nos levantamos y las sillas y mesa desaparecieron, los sietes su pusieron por parejas haciendo que uno se quedara sin pareja, Sirius se había puesto con Peter, James con Remus, Alice con Lily, Hope se había quedado sin pareja a causa de ser un grupo impar.

-Hope, ven conmigo, primero haré una demostración del hechizo que quiero que uséis es el "reditus" hace que el hechizo que recibas se devuelva al oponente, solamente tenéis que dar un golpe fuerte hacia abajo y repetir "reditus"-hice la demostración y los demás me repitieron-bueno, ahora tendréis que enviar un hechizo a vuestro compañero, el otro tendrá que hacer el hechizo reditus y cuando el hechizo sea devuelto tendréis que protegieron con un protego.

Después de explicarlos Hope y yo hicimos una demostración, la morena me lanzó un langlock, el hechizo que pega la lengua al paladar, y yo hice un reditus pero la morena no fue no suficientemente rápido y se le pegó la lengua al paladar.

No valge, eles demagiado gápida- se quejó la morena antes de que yo le hiciera el contra hechizo, realmente tenía razón, ellos no tenían ninguna experiencia de la lucha en la guerra…aún, así que la puse de pareja con James y Remus, haciendo que se turnaran.

Pasó media hora mientras practicaban, a pesar de ser un hechizo fácil, cada vez se intentaba fastidiar más entre sí, enviado hechizos cada vez más rápidos para que al otro no le diera tiempo, la verdad que no había pensado el pique ente ellos pero era mejor, en la guerra los mortífagos no se iban a parar a pensar.

-Chicos, lo habéis hecho muy bien, no habéis sido buenos para dejar que el otro tenga tiempo para pensar, en la guerra no tendréis tiempo para pensar, y al pasar un rato habéis sido lo suficiente rápido para hacer el ejercicio entero.

Los siete se miraron orgullosos, pero hubo un destello en los ojos de Remus y Lily que no se me pasó desapercibido.

-Ahora quiero que penséis en un recuerdo feliz, el más feliz que tengáis, haber, por ejemplo Sirius, cuál es tu recuerdo más feliz, si lo quieres decir claro.- Sirius me lanzó una mirada recelosa pero empezó a contarlo.

-Mi recuerdo más feliz fue este verano, cuando por fin salí de la casa de la arpía de mi madre, y James y sus padres me recibieron las manos abiertas-James se sentía contento de que el recuerdo más feliz de su amigo fuera ese, pero aún así se entristeció al recordarlo un mes después sus padres murieron en un accidente laboral con un hechizo que los asfixió hasta la muerte.

-Bien, perfecto, ahora quiero que lo recuerdes perfectamente, un luego digas "Expecto Patronum" fuertemente y con energía, mientras todos esos felices momentos pasas por tu cabeza. Recordar que a la primera normalmente no sale pero hay que seguir intentándolo, pero eso me imagino que ya lo sabéis.

Sirius cerró los ojos concentrado y gritó "Expecto Patronum" de repente de la punta de su varita salió un humo blanco, era más fuerte que la última vez que lo conjuró, pero seguramente sería porque no habían dementores cerca.

-¡Perfecto!, ahora tienes que intentarlo más veces con más intensidad en tus recuerdos para que puedas formar uno corpóreo, chicos pensar que los dementores hacen que los recuerdos tristes inunden nuestra mente, esos recuerdos felices tienen que ser tan fuertes que lo podáis recordad dentro de esos recuerdos tan tristes.

Todos empezaron a conjurar sus Patronum, a las dos horas de la varita de todos empezaron a salir humo blanco, mucho más fuerte que antes, se veían cansados, cosa que era normal ya que eran las once de la noche, así que decidí pararles.

-¡No espera Herms, que ya casi me sales!-dijo Sirius, conjurando otra vez el hechizo, de la punta de su varita salió el habitual humo blanco, pero luego empezó a cobra forma y se convirtió un gran perro, el mismo que el de su forma animaga- La clase estalló en aplausos, el moreno sonreía y se inclinaba como quien termina en espectáculo.

-¡Fantástico Sirius! Bueno ahora, creo que es la hora de irnos.

-Espera Hermione-dijo Lily mientras iba a abrir la puerta-queremos que nos digas lo que sabes de la guerra, ¿Por qué hablas, como si hubieras estado en una?

Me pasé la mano por la cara tirando el pelo hacia atrás, sabía que alguna vez me lo preguntarían, y tenía que decírselo, podía decírselo, solamente tenía que omitir los detalles del futuro, no hacía falta que les dijera que era una viajera del tiempo. Cambié la sala, ahora era una pequeña sala con las paredes de madera alrededor de tres sofás había una chimenea, todos nos sentamos alrededor, los demás esperaron expectantes a que empezara mi narración.

-Donde vivía, Voldemort-los demás se estremecieron al oír su nombre- O por favor es solo un nombre, bueno como iba diciendo, Voldemort y los mortífagos ya habían empezado a atacar, no es como aquí allí había masacre por todas partes, yo había modificado la memoria a mis padres muggles- esa información les sorprendió.

-¿Tus padres son muggles?-dijo Peter, dijo Peter ganándose una mirada enfadada de Lily.

-Como puedes preguntar eso con lo que te ha contado, ¿Modificaste la memoria a tus padres? ¡Estás loca!-dijo Lily

-Lo hice para protegerles, Lily, los mortífagos estaban persiguiendo a los hijos de muggles y matando a sus familiares, así que solo me quedaban mis amigos, Ron y Harry, siempre fuimos como uña y carne, luchábamos siempre juntos, en nuestra última batalla luchamos contra los mortífagos y ellos perecieron en la batalla, murieron todos los que conocía Harry fue el primero en caer, cayó para protegerme de en avada kedabra, Ron me obligo a desaparecernos para escondernos pero un mortífago nos encontró y lo mató cruelmente por la espalda yo me aparecí en Hosmeage, delante de Hogwarts para estar con mi madrina, Minerva Macdonagall, ella fue amiga de mis padres cuando era joven, por eso cuando me encontrasteis tenía esa pintas, la ropa rota y la heridas aún abiertas y con la sangre seca.

Los había dicho todo sin llorar, era extraño pero ya no sentía ese vació hondo que solo se solucionaba llorando, ahora era un eco lejano pero aun persistente lo que tenía en el corazón.

-Hermione, eso es horrible, lo siento-dijo Alice poniéndose la mano en la boca, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, al igual que a Lily, Peter miraba al suelo con los ojos cerrados y las manos igual, era como si luchara contra sus dos personalidades Colagusano el chico gracioso y Peter el mortífago lameculos de Voldemort.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora estoy con vosotros, y ellos no hubieran querido que me pusiera a llorar por sus muerte, bueno tal vez un poquito Ron, el siempre fue muy teatrero-dije eso último una sonrisa que nunca llegaría a los ojos- Bueno, creo que es la hora de dormir, ¿nos vamos?

Los siete me miraron estupefactos, les había dicho todo esto ¿y aún así quería que durmieran?

-No me miréis así, vámonos o Flich nos pillará- dije abriendo la puerta.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, todos se subieron a sus habitaciones, menos Sirius que se quedo mirando lo que quedaba de fuego, cuando iba a coger la puerta para subir las escalera el moreno me paró.

-Hermione, no sé si lo sabrás pero mañana hay una salida a Hosmeage, ¿quieres…bueno… quieres ir conmigo?-ja, el alma libre se estaba poniendo nervioso, ese hombre ahora adolescente que les había contado todas sus aventuras en el colegio segundado por un adulto hombre lobo, se ponía nervioso al pedir una cita.

-Me encantaría, salir contigo por Hosmeage Sirius-dije con una sonrisa pícara y subí a la habitación, sabía que no tenía que jugar a este juego, pero es que Sirius despertaba en mi sentimientos diferentes a los que había sentido con Viktor o con Ron, con el búlgaro fue una enamoramiento adolescente sin importancia con Ron más bien fue una amor carnal y amistoso, Ron solo me despertaba ese amor de amiga con los sentimientos lujuriosos por en medio, pero al ver a Sirius no podía retener esas mariposas que volaban libremente por mi estómago, cada vez que lo veía sonreír, y eran muchas veces, las piernas me bailaban, quería reír y no parar nunca de la felicidad, cuando se sentaba cerca o me tocaba, toda esa parte me ardía, todas esas cosas nunca las sentí con Ron.

Me acerqué al moreno y le di un beso en la mejilla-A las ocho aquí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me levanté temprano, tenía que prepararme para la cita con Sirius, ja, si me lo hubieran dicho un año atrás de hubiera lanzado un "opugno" por decir semejante tontería, pero ahora estaba ilusionada. Cogía dos tollas y me metí en el baño, después de ducharme me intenté secar el pelo para que quedara perfecto, en vez de esa mata de pelo rizado que siempre tenía, dándome aspecto de leona, por fin terminé, pero el pelo seguía tan rebelde como siempre así que lo cogí y lo até en una trenza a un lado. Salí del baño con una tolla envolviéndome todo el cuerpo.

-Por Merlín Hermione, ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?-no pude evitar sonrojarme, y Lily me miró emocionada.

-¡Tienes una cita!-dijo Lily despertando las otras.

-¿Quién tiene una cita?-dijo Hope restregándose los ojos.

-Hermione-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Oh ¿y quién es ese chico misterioso?- me pregunto Alice con sonrisa maliciosa, diciendo la frase lentamente.

Hope miró al cielo.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Alice no has visto como Black mira a Hermione, a no ser que sea Remus, últimamente mira ha Hermione de reojo suspirando, pero me decanto por Black, es más decidido que Remus.

Miré para abajo, sentía pena por Remus pero conocería a su amor verdadero dentro de unos años, había cambiado algunas cosas, pero esa nunca la cambiaría.

-Es Sirius-sonreía ampliamente, produciendo que las demás gritaran.

Cogí un vestido beis con flores en rojo, con mangas abombadas y en la parte de la cintura había un elástico que cogía la cintura y dejaba caer la falda, ese vestido lo había comprado en una anterior salida a Hosmeage la única que había hecho en ese tiempo, como el frio aún era persistente me puse una chaqueta de punto gordo y encima una capa marrón. Unas medias transparentes de invierno, hechizadas para que no pasara frio, me tapaban las piernas y por último me puse unas bailarinas rojas.

-Mione, estás preciosa, seguro que Sirius s queda con la boca abierta-no pude contener la risa ante el comentario de Hope.

-Vamos Hermione, no me digas que no estás preciosa, ¿porque tienes esa autoestima tan baja?

-Yo no tengo la autoestima baja, es que, simplemente me ha hecho gracia.

Hope me miró con los ojos críticos pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

-¿A qué hora has quedado?-preguntó Alice mirando el teléfono.

- A las ocho en la sala común ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, aún es pronto, ¿no?-pregunté alarmada, que imagen de mí daría si llegaba tarde a la primera cita.

-Bueno, son las diez en punto-dijo Alice con una mueca en la cara.

-Mierda, bueno chicas, desearme suerte, y pasarlo bien también en Hosmeage-dije mientras abría la puerta y bajaba por las escaleras.

Miré por toda la sala, aún no había bajado nadie, así que me senté en un sillón a esperar, pero Sirius no se hizo mucho de esperar, porque pronto de la puerta que daba a la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos salió el moreno, con unos pantalones beis y un jersey de punto marrón, eran tan diferente verle con ropa muggle siempre lo había visto con túnicas o esa ropa desgastada de preso, pero verle así vestido lo hacía aún más subrreal de lo que era, era casi sexy verle con una ropa tan muggle, su media melena negra como su apellido le tocaba casi los hombros, era casi lo único que no me gustaba de él, algún día le obligaría a cortársela, pensé con una sonrisa, lucía una sonrisa que hacía que se pudieran ver sus dientes blancos.

-Buenos días Sirius-dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Herms, estás preciosa-dijo mientras sus ojos me miraban de arriba abajo parándose un pequeño momento en mis pechos, a lo que me sonroje y me tapé un poco más con la capa, Sirius lo noto y miró hacia otro lado sonrojado pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos, ya?

-O por Merlín Hermione, estás loca-dijo Sirius y yo le miré con los ojos abiertos como una lechuza-ose, quiero decir, quien en su sano juicio se levanta a las ocho un Sábado-dijo restregándose los ojos, no pude contener la risa y me reí.

-Pues yo, y al parecer tú.

-Eso no vale, tú me hechizaste con ese beso, me volviste tonto y no pude replicar-dijo levantando las manos en forma chistosa, sonreís ante tan desparpajo.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que habíamos salido del colegio y el moreno no paraba de llevarme por todas partes, enseñándome cosas, me enseñó su tienda favorita, zonko, y se compró un par de bobas fétidas, luego paseamos por todo el barrio.

Habíamos salido de una tienda artículos de deporte, en el que Sirius había disfrutado como un niño, siempre me había dicho que cuando Harry y Ron se emocionaban con el quidditch me cansaban mucho, pero Sirius era diferente él era diferente, veía su felicidad y me inundaba un sentimiento cálido por todo el cuerpo, ver a ese Sirius feliz en comparación con el Sirius ex prisionero de Azkaban me emocionaba para cambiar las cosas.

-¿No crees que la nimbus 1500 es perfecta?- dijo emocionado, yo simplemente asentí la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- O lo siento, te he estado llevando por los lugares que me gustan a mí y no te he dejado opinar-dijo mirando para el suelo-soy un poco pesado a veces.

-Solo a veces Sirius-dije riendo, no era justo pero había pasado mucho tiempo con los merodeadores para dejar escapar esa broma.

El moreno me miró con cara de niño enfadado, demasiado forzado para que fuera de verdad, así que le miré fijamente haciendo que dejara escapar la risa.

-No es justo, pasa mucho tiempo con James-dijo cruzando los brazos, yo le empuje riendo.

-Te apetece ir a las tres escobas para comer-dijo Sirius.

-Me encantaría-dije con una gran sonrisa- A demás es mejor resguardarse, creo que va a llover muy pronto-dije señalando el cielo, había varias nubes grises que no dejaban paso a los rallos del sol.

-Entonces vamos a correr-dijo este cogiéndome de la mano y corriendo hacia las tres escobas, cuando llegamos al a puerta nos soltamos inmediatamente y miramos a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

Comimos apaniguadamente hablando te temas banales como de las bromas que habían hecho otros años o los intentos fallidos de James el año pasado para conseguir una cita con Lily.

Sonó unas campanillas y la puerta se abrió por ella entraron los tres merodeadores y Lily, Alice y Frank, y una chica castaña que por lo agarrada que iba de Peter supuse que se trataba de la Huffelepuf con la que estaba saliendo. Peter movió la mano para saludarnos pero antes de que se acercara, como eran claramente sus intenciones, James le pegó en la nuca y le dijo algo que no pudimos escuchar.

-Sirius, podemos ir a la tienda de objetos misteriosos, no se cual es su nombre, pero quiero darle las gracias al hombre que nos ayudó.

-¿Nos ayudó un hombre?-preguntó el moreno desconcertado.

-Si, verás, cuando Hope y tu caísteis desmayados, y yo lancé el patronus que me hizo la herida en la mano-dije enseñando la cicatriz que nacía desde la punta de mi dedo índice-os intenté arrastrar hasta una tienda.

-¿Arrastrar?-dijo Sirius alzando la ceja.

-Si buen, estaba muy nerviosa y no fui rápida actuando, bueno, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una varita os levite hacia una tienda donde un hombre cano, un poco encorvado me hacía señas para que fuera dentro, allí os resguardamos y me ofreció un té caliente luego me curo el brazo y… bueno, el resto ya lo sabes-dije bajando la cabeza, Sirius me cogió la mano y me levantó la cabeza con la otra mano.

-Eh, tranquila preciosa, iremos y le daremos las gracias, después de todo también me ayudó a mí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sirius-le dije con una sonrisa, un poco avergonzada por el roce de su mano.

Nos levantamos, mientras nos despedíamos de los otros que estaban sentados en una de las mesas grandes, no se me pasó desapercibida la cabeza gacha de Remus, pero sabía que él tendría un futuro mejor.

Sirius y yo buscamos la tienda por todas partes pero no la encontramos, era muy extraño, la tienda que yo vi tenía un pequeño escaparate y la fachada era negra con un letrero en letras de color plata que rezaban las palabras de "Sacramento", no era muy llamativa pero la recordaba a la perfección.

Sirius notó que estaba deprimida, así que me cogió la cabeza con las dos manos y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Hermione, no te preocupes, seguro que aquel hombre sabe que estas agradecida con él, si te curó de esa forma es porque vio en ti un corazón leal, una Griffindor en toda regla que lucha por sus amigos, no todo el mundo puede curar con las manos es una práctica muy antigua solo las familia ancestrales tiene el materia para hacerlo, pero lo que caracteriza a la magia curativa con las manos es que si el corazón de esa persona no es puro, leal y agradecido es imposible curarla- una lagrima silenciosa corría por mi mejilla, los labios de Sirius estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que notaba su respiración, el moreno también lo notó porque dirigió su mirada a mis labios, se acercaba peligrosamente y por último nuestros labios se juntaron, al principio fue un beso tímido, en el que apenas nuestros labios se tocaban pero luego fue como la lucha de dos fieras, la lengua de Sirius rozaba mis dientes por lo que abrí mi boca un poco para dejarle pasar, nuestras lenguas se tocaban y se enfrascaron en una lucha, cogí por los hombros a Sirius más fuerte y el agarraba mi cintura con posesión.

Había empezado a llover y Sirius y yo nos mojábamos, estábamos empapados pero ninguno de los dos quería deshacer ese maravilloso momento, pero yo había empezado a temblar así que el moreno deshizo el beso.

-Vámonos al castillo-dijo cogiéndome la mano y corriendo por el camino que llevaba al Hogwarts, yo no paraba de reír estaba nerviosa, no estaba bien lo que hacía, pero qué más da, Dumbeldore no había hecho ademán de buscar la solución por volver a mi época alegando que si estaba aquí era porque tenía una misión, se me había concedido una nueva oportunidad para mejorar las cosas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Me desperté por segunda vez es día, era Domingo y no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa solamente había pasado medio día desde la cita con Sirius y no habíamos hablado desde el beso, ya que cuando llegamos Hope Alice y Lily me secuestraron para que les contara todo lo que había pasado, pero había una segunda causa por estos nervios, cuando llegué a la sala común James me dijo que si quería podían darme hoy por la mañana mi primera clase de animagia.

Subí a su habitación que era donde íbamos a dar la clase con unos vaqueros desgastado con unas zapatillas de lona y un suéter verde, el pelo lo llevaba recogido con un pasador, pero mi tupido pelo con un simple pasador no se recogía así que quedaba una parte del pelo recogía y la otra caía en cascada por mi espalada, para apuntar llevaba un bloc de notas.

-Buenas Hermione, siéntate-me recibió James como si fuera el maestro con unas gafas de broma, así que le tiré un cojín a la cabeza, mientras me sentaba al lado de Sirius.

.Ey así no se trata a un profesor-dijo James que con el golpe se le habían caído las gafas de verdad.

-Hermione, ¿sabes lo que es la animagia?-me preguntó Peter, a lo que yo asentí.

-La animagia es la habilidad de cambiar de humano a forma animal a placer y voluntad, el brujo no puede elegir el animal al que se va a convertir simplemente es una proyección de el mismo.

-Cierto, pero lo que no sabes es que el animal en el que te conviertes es tu animal de poder, según los chamanes esos animales son tus guías, los que te dan fuerza en tus momentos de flaqueza-al parecer él había estado ayudando a sus amigos a convertirse en animagos por lo que se sabía la teoría.

-La conversión de humano a animal no es fácil, por lo que se necesita un alto grado de habilidad en transformación, porque simplemente es una trasformación sin varita, pero para eso el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu tienen que estar en perfecta sintonía, tu guía, tiene que darte permiso para que puedas adoptar su forma, para conseguir ese permiso solamente tienes que meditar, cuando hayas conseguido ese permiso solamente tienes que practicar el hechizo para convertirte, y al ver tus habilidades veo que no tardarás más de dos día en coger el hechizo, con el tiempo no hace falta que digas el hechizo, solamente tendrás que querer ser el animal y lo serás-terminó de decir Sirius, que estaba a mi lado, no paraba de notar su mano cerca de la mía haciendo que el calor me subiera dese esa parta hasta la cara.

Vale, eso era demasiada información, pero… tener que meditar, eso era nuevo en este mundo, como iba a concentrarse para meditar si ni si quiera era capaz para dormir.

-¿Quieres que te enseñemos la meditación?- asentí con la cabeza- es fácil, pero ten en cuenta que a veces tu guía no aparece a la primera, o simplemente no aparece en cuerpo solamente escuchas su voz haciendo un misterio en que animal te conviertes y otra tienes que hablar con el muchas veces para que te de su permiso.

-Vale, primero tienes que sentarte en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas, a lo mejor se te hace un poco pesado pero es la mejor forma de hacerlos-dijo James, realmente me parecía un poco surrealista que ellos me estuvieran dando clases de meditación, el simple hecho de que ellos hubieran hecho esto se me antojaba demasiado cómica, los tres sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas diciendo la palabra "om" me daban ganas de reír, aún esperaba que me dijeran que era una broma, pero se les veía demasiado serios para eso- tus manos tiene que descansar en tu rodilla, tu manos tiene que tocarse los dedos pulgar e índice formando un circulo, tienes que dejar tu mente en blanco, cero pensamientos- estaba siguiendo todos los paso que me decía el futuro padre del elegido- ahora vas a tener que imaginar el lugar donde estés más tranquila, ahora solo tienes que esperar.

Había seguido todos los pasos, pero aún seguía escuchándoles hablar, mi imaginación no era tan amplia, me imaginaba en mi lugar más tranquilo, pero no era suficiente no sentía que estaba allí solo la veía, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que concentrarme de tal manera que dejarla de escuchar lo de mi alrededor. Y de pronto las voces de los cuatro adolescentes se callaron, al igual que los pájaros del exterior y el rasgar del aire, mi cuerpo ya no estaba en la habitación de los chicos de sexto, ahora estaba en la BIBLIOTECA.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..**

**Parece que estos últimos días estoy en racha, últimamente la inspiración me viene muy seguida, y como ya se cómo va a ser la trama del fic, ya tengo el final en mi mente, espero poder actualizar más seguido, como estos días.**

**Espero que os hayáis divertido con este capi, la escena de la clase de animagia es un poco rara pero, nuestra querida J no dijo los paso para convertirse en animago así que la imaginación al poder.**

**Soy malísima escribiendo la cita de Sirius y Hermione, pero algo es algo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Criticas, tomatazos y halagos (viva la vanidad) en un review, me encantaría que me dijerais si os ha gustado la cita, para mejorar las próximas porque si, va a ver próximas.**

…**: Fairy White:..**


	17. Chapter 17

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria por tanto no soy J.**

"_¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy aquél que te amó cuando ni tú te amabas__"_

"_No hace falta tener reloj para saber que ya es hora de que dejes atrás tu orgullo."_

**Miel y Regaliz**

Capítulo 17:

Sentimientos encontrados y besos en la enfermería

ME encontraba en una gran sala rectangular, las paredes eran de piedra gris, con formas irregulares, el suelo estaba tarimado con madera oscura, en el centro de la sala había un grupo de tres mesas con cuatro sillas respectivamente en cada mesa, alrededor habían grandes hileras de estanterías con libros, estaba en una biblioteca, pero no una cualquiera, era la biblioteca de los Black, había pasado todo el verano de mi quinto año en el, había pasado horas leyendo esos libros, había encontrado una gran variedad de información, pero ninguna útil para ayudar a Harry en la lucha contra el incipiente Voldemort que había vuelto de la sangre de Harry, la carne del vasallo y el hueso del padre. Y ahora tenía que sentarme en ella esperando, a un ser, animal o guía que tenía que venir y darme su aprobación para usar su forma animal.

Me senté en la primera silla que cogí, era la que estaba de frente a la puerta, para poder ver a la primera a la persona que tenía que venir, pero nunca vino, estuve esperando horas, hasta que al final salí de aquel extraño trance en el que me encontraba.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el sol de la ventana me dañaba las retinas, cuando pude abrirlos del todo me los estrujé con el puño, provocando que después viera manchas de colores en el lugar que tenía que estar la cabeza de Remus.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó con la incertidumbre.

-Horrorosamente mal- dije bajando la cabeza.

-ES normal, ya nos pareció raro que consiguieras caer en el trance a la primera, imagínate que hablas con tu guía, sería la ostia, Mione-dijo James, mientras se tiraba en la cama robándole de la mesa de Remus en trozo de chocolate.

-Si, bueno, pero, yo quería conseguirlo ya.

-La impaciencia es uno de los peores enemigos del hombre y del mago, Hermione-dijo Remus mientras partía un trozo del chocolate restante y me lo ofrecía, no se me pasó desapercibido que me llamo por mi nombre entero sin utilizar diminutivos como hacían los demás- cógelo no lo envenado, puedes comerlo, te hará bien, has gastado mucha energía.

Empecé a reírme, los merodeadores me miraban desconcertados, me recordó al primer día que conocía al profesor Lupin, recordé el lio que montamos para sentarnos cuando llegó Neville y Ginny, eran buenos tiempos, nuestra única preocupación era que Sirius Black, el malvado prófugo de Azkaban, no matara a Harry y a nosotros en el camino.

Cogí el chocolate y me lo metí en la boca, mientras me seguía riendo, provocando que me atragantara y Sirius me palmeara un poco la espalda para que no me ahogara.

-Lo siento-dije con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa-es que me has recordado a un viejo profesor, fue uno de los mejores que tuvimos, sabes Remus, se parecía mucho a ti.

El castaño me miró, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Supongo que gracias, ¿no?-dijo un poco rojo.

-De nada-le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisa, aunque realmente no sabía qué significa eso de mis mejores sonrisas.

Me levanté del suelo y me espolsé un poco los pantalones, de polvo acumulado.

-A esto chicos, cuánto tiempo he estado ahí, buen, ya sabéis en trance-no sabía si esa era correctamente la palabra que había que utilizar, me sonaba rara como si estuviésemos jugando al esoterismo barato de tía Jean, pobre mujer, lo que hubiera pagado por ver todo lo que yo veía a diario.

-Solamente has estado diez minutos, nos íbamos a ir para no molestar cuando has abierto los ojos-dijo Sirius en mi espalda, pude notar su aliento en mi nuca que hizo que mi piel adoptara la misma forma que la de las gallinas, erizándome todos los pelos del brazo, me di la vuelta para protestar que era imposible que hubiera estado solamente diez minutos, pero su penetrante mirada me hizo callar, nuestra miradas se cruzaron y sentí lo mismo que en aquel "trance" pero ahora estábamos los dos solo, pero antes de que pasara algo un cojín dio en la cara de Sirius.

-Ehh, a otra parte tortolitos, no nos vengáis aquí con ñoñerías-dijo James riendo.

Sirius me lanzó una mirada de disculpa, yo solamente sonreí, y este se tiró encima del de gafas con una almohada para ahogarlo.

-No decías el otro día cuando nos hablabas de Lily y su hermosa cabellera pelirroja ¿no?-dijo Sirius entre risas, Remus mira la escena riendo y negando con la cabeza, Colagusano estaba tumbado en la cama riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno, chicos, luego os veo- dije tomando el pomo de la puerta y saliendo fuera- a porciento James- el moreno me miró con un motón de plumas en la boca y las gafas torcidas- yo probaría haciéndole cosquillas-James torció la boca con malicia y se tiró encima de Sirius.

Eran tan divertidos, me recordaban a George y Fred, si supieran que me encontraba en la época de esplendor de los merodeadores se morían de envida. Todas las personas que había escuchado como le decían a Harry el gran parecido con su padre no se equivocaban pero el carácter del padre era cómico y bromista el de Harry era diferente, era triste, intentaba ser fuerte por todos, era tan heroico que murió para proteger a su amiga y Sirius, Sirius era tan diferente al prófugo, a pesar de ser mucho más guapo, este era feliz, sonreía siempre, y bromeaba aquel siempre estaba triste y era huraño, quisiera cambiarlo todo pero un sentimiento en mi interior me decía que el destino estaba escrito en piedra y era imposible cambiarlo.

En ese momento las escaleras se desdibujaron y caí por las escaleras, la cicatriz de mi brazo resplandecía y quemaba, todo era negro, notaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, notaba como unos fuertes brazos me cogían y me sacaban de ahí, me llevaba a otro lugar corriendo ya que sus piernas se movían deprisa provocando que saltara un poco sobre esos brazos

Unas voces se eScuchaban en mi cabeza.

-Mione, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo que ha pasado, por lo menos lo que tú conoces-era la voz de James, pero uno más adulto, no tenía lo gallos típicos de la edad.

La imagen de Voldemort pateando las manos de Harry y Ginny volvía.

-Hermione, eso es lo que pasará si les cuentas lo que sabes del futuro y yo nunca voy a vivir con los Dudleys, nunca te conoceríamos, se que quieres que conozca a mis padres, pero no de esa forma. – esta vez era Harry el que hablaba

- Mione, eres lista, tu sabes cómo cambiar las cosas sin alterar el futuro-dijo Lily.

-Pero, eso es imposible, como voy a cambiar el futuro sin alterarlo.

-Tú lo recuerdas, o por lo menos lo recordaras-dijo otra vez la voz de la pelirroja.

-Si todo sale bien volveré a ver a mis padres-concluyó Harry con un susurro

-¿Qué leches dices?-pero no me dio tiempo a decírselo porque desperté, y probablemente nunca me di cuenta que en ese momento la llave que había desparecido despareció abriendo los recuerdos de mi mente que no tardarían en aparecer.

-¡Herms!-dijo Sirius

-¡Hermione!-me llamó Remus

-¡Mione!-dijeron dos voces, Jame y Peter

-Cállense los cuatro, esta jovencita necesita que le cure la herida de la cara-dijo la enfermera, llevé mi mano a la frente y noté algo viscoso, bajé la mano para poder ver lo que había tocado, efectivamente era sangre, con la caída me había dado en la cabeza

-Señorita Legendre, creo que vive más en la enfermería que en otra parte del castillo.

En ese momento intentó ponerme poción desinfectante pero me empecé a reír, a Harry también le decía muchas veces eso, últimamente asociaba todo a mi antigua vida, como si ya supiese que no iba a volver.

-¡Por favor señorita, estese quieta!-me paré en seco y le dejé que me curara la herida-Bueno, querida, la herida está perfectamente, pero tendrá que quedarse una hora por lo menos-dijo levantado el brazo y el dedo índice, cuando me vio que iba a insistir-en observación por el golpe en la cabeza.

Me de espaldas a la almohada con los brazos cruzados enfadada, solté un bufido de exasperación.

-¿Chicos, nos podríais dejar a solas?-dijo Sirius a sus tres amigos.

James le echó una mirada picarona.

-Claro, Siriusin-dijo con un ademan afeminado-a por cierto, estas en la enfermería y todo lo que pretendáis hacer en la cama la enfermera lo puede ver-dijo el de gafas corriendo para que Sirius no le pegara en la nuca.

Cuando los tres salieron por la puerta el moreno sonrió y meneó la cabeza en forma de negación mirando para la puerta, cuando se volvió casi se sorprende al verme sentada como si no se acordara de mi.

-¡Por Merlín Herms, sabes el susto que nos has dado! Casi me muero cuando hemos escuchado el golpe, y cuando te he visto en el suelo con la herida en la cabeza, yo pensé que… pensé… y sin habértelo dicho-dijo Sirius.

Le toqué el hombro cuando se sentó encima de la cama, el moreno estaba casi sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

-Decirme que, Sirius- le dije mientras le cogía la mano.

-Joder, Hermione, decirte que te quiero, ayer quería decírtelo, decirte que si querías ser mi novia, si querías salir conmigo, porque ahora ya no me imagino la vida sin ti, pero mierda, soy un puto cobarde y no me atreví.

Este quería seguir hablando, pero mis labios aprisionaron los suyos antes de que pudiera seguir, Sirius abrió los ojos asustado sin saber que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando se acostumbró al roce de mi boca con la suya correspondió mi beso. Esta vez no era suave, delicada y fogosa la forma de besar del moreno, era de pura necesidad, necesitaba sentirme cerca, me senté encima de él rodeando con mis brazos su cuello, él me cogía la cintura acercándome más.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestro momento de pasión desenfrenada.

-Señorito Black, agradecería que soltara a mi ahijada, por lo menos mientras se encuentra en observación-dijo Minerva que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

Sirius y yo nos separamos un poco avergonzados, incapaces de mirarnos a la cara.

-Señorito Black, si quiere puede irse a comer, mientras yo hablo con la señorita Legendre-dijo la profesora de transformaciones.

Sirius solamente asintió mirando para el suelo y se fue por la puerta.

Macdonagall se sentó encima de la cama y me miró.

-Hermione, ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la profesora

-Bien gracias, la verdad es que ha pasado algo muy extraño-le dije, era junto a Dumbeldore, la única persona que podía contarle lo que había pasado-salía de la habitación de los chicos.

-Espero que no fuera porque estaba haciendo cosas indecentes con Sirius Black-dijo alzando una ceja.

-No profesora, quiero decir Minerva-me corregí cuando vi que iba a protestar-estaba con todos, cuando me dispuse a bajar las escaleras caí inconsciente y solo pude escuchar unas voces, veía recuerdos, me decían que no podía cambiar lo que había conocido, pero si lo que nunca conocí, me mostraron una imagen de lo que pasaría si cambiaba las cosas, Minerva, pasarán cosas terribles, no tengo ni idea que querían decir con eso de cambiar cosas que no conocí, pero si no intento cambiarlo, también pasaran cosas horribles, ahora no creo que pueda soportarlo, ahora que les conozco y les quiero, no quiero perderlos-terminé llorando, ver la muerte de Lily y James, a Sirius encerrado en Azkaban, Peter un mortífago traicionando a sus amigos por unos ideales absurdos y Alice y Frank en San Mungo encerrados por enloquecer después de una tortura con cruciatus y Remus muerto dejando huérfano a un pequeño metamórfogo a Hope nunca la conocí y quisiera creer que ella sobrevivió a la guerra.

Minerva solo me pudo abrazar mientras el llanto volvía a mí, por fin sentía lo mismo de Harry, tanta gente que crees que va a morir por tu culpa y no poder hacer nada, pero Harry era fuerte y no se derrumbaba yo era débil, no se a que oscura mente se le ocurriría que tenía una misión, pero era una mente cruel haciéndome venir a un lugar donde si cambiaba algo las consecuencias serían mucho peores.

-Hermione, eras una de mis alumnas más inteligente, si alguien puede resolver eso eres tú, has estado en una guerra y has viajado en el tiempo, eres la única con suficiente fortaleza para saber qué es lo que te dijeron esas voces, para actuar con sensatez-dijo Minerva.

Pare de llorar, ya había llorado bastante, ahora tenía que descubrir lo que me había dicho Lily y Harry.

-Gracias Minerva, te prometo que en mi antigua vida no era así, era mi amigo Harry el que siempre estaba en la enfermería, una vez incluso perdió los huesos de la mano y Madame Pomfrey tuvo que recomponerlos desde cero-dije con una risa.

Macdonagall miró el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba dentro de la túnica.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, creo que llego tarde-dijo la profesora levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Tan tarde es?

-Si, llevo como dos horas aquí contigo.

-Entonces ya me puedo ir, Madame Pomfrey dijo que con una hora sobraba-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, pero un mareo me hizo que volviera a caer en la cama.

-Señorita Legendre, usted de aquí no se mueve, no quiero que se caiga por los pasillos-dijo Madame Pomfrey, mientras me obligaba que me acostara otra vez.

Minerva me envió una mirada reprobatoria y se fue hacia la puerta, cuando estaba ya en ella apareció Sirius Black, un poco nervioso, buscando con la mirada alrededor de la enfermería, hasta que dio conmigo y sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

-Señor Black, espero que cuide a mi ahijada-dijo Macdonagall en forma de despedida, realmente a la bruja adulta le divertía la situación, ese joven que siempre estaba bromeando y sonriendo con un increíble desparpajo cambiaba completamente con Hermione, cuando estaba con ella era tímido, era lo que tenía el amor, siempre mostrabas una imagen diferente a la tuya, te muestras indeciso, sentimental y sensible, pero Minerva sabía que con este merodeador seguiría teniendo muchos comederos de cabeza aunque estuviese enamorado de Hermione Legendre.

Sirius se acercó a la silla que había cerca de mi cama y se sentó, me sorprendía su actitud aún tenía el sabor de sus labios en los míos, hacia poco estábamos besándonos y ahora se sentaba lejos.

-por fin te encuentro, creía que ya te habían dado el alta-dijo este mientras miraba la varita que tenía en las manos incapaz de mirarme a la cara.

-Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que me tenía que quedar esta noche en la enfermería.

-Lo siento-dijo el moreno mientras seguía mirando la varita que ahora daba vueltas en su mano, esa actitud pasiva me exasperó.

-O por Merlín Sirius quieres dejar ya la puñetera varita-el moreno levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos- no sé qué te pasa hace unas horas estabas aquí encima besándome y ahora ni me miras.

Sirius se levantó de la silla frustrado, empezando a andar por la sala, gracias a dios no había ningún enfermo ese día.

-no sé lo que me pasa, cerca de ti soy un puto imbécil, me atontas, sabes, quería pedirte salir de una forma bonita, no haciendo el idiota, ahora pensarás que soy gilipollas.

-O Merlín, desde cuando un beso significa una negativa, ¿tengo que decírtelo claramente? , SI SIRIUS QUIERO SER TU NOVIA, QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO QUIERO HACER TODO LO QUE RESPECTA A TI.

Sirius paró su caminata y me miró.

-¿De verdad?-dijo sentándose a mi lado y cogiéndome las manos, yo solo miré al cielo en forma de desesperación-lo siento, te dije que estar a tu lado me atonta, ME VAS A MATAR-dijo tirándose de forma horizontal en la cama de tal forma que su piernas quedaron fuera de ella, y la cabeza mirando el techo blanco de la enfermería. Yo me reía ante su ocurrencia y me acosté de la misma forma que él cogiéndole la mano, el moreno levantó nuestras manos y se las llevó a sus labios para besar el reverso de mi mano, dejándola encima de ellos.

Estuvimos así durante casi una hora, callado, sintiendo la respiración del otro, notando el cosquilleo de las partes de nuestro cuerpo que se tocaban, Sirius de vez en cuando volvía a besar mi mano sonriendo. Era especial, a pesar de no decir nada, lo sentíamos con un simple roce de manos.

-Sirius, ¿Por qué?-dije después de tanto silencio

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo y apoyó su cabeza encima de su mano para poder mirarme.

-¿por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo, por qué me quieres?

Sirius se pasó una mano por la cara exasperado.

-No entiendo como una persona tan inteligente como tu se puede valorar tan poco, eres única y especial, hermosa e inteligente, valerosa, es imposible poder explicarlo, el primer día que te vi cubierta de sangre, es el día que me enamoré de ti, imagínate un huego en tu corazón, vació y no sabes porque de pronto llega alguien y como por arte de magia ese hueco está lleno, no la conoces no sabes su nombre pero lo que sí que sabes es que desde ese momento no podrás vivir sin ella, todo ocurrió por culpa de James por burlarme de él y de Evans, peor doy gracias a ello, sin esa especia de maldición que me echó no te abría conocido y hubiera vivido solo, antes de conocerte me había declarado un alma libre sin ataduras, hasta que te conocí, tu cambiaste mi vida, me ayudaste a ver más allá de los problemas de mi familia y ¿aún así me preguntas por qué? Tendrías que preguntarme porque no está todo el colegio detrás de ti.

Las mejillas corrías libremente, te por mis mejillas.

-Puñetas Sirius, me había prometido no volver a llorar, porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente romántico-dije intentando limpiarme la cara, pero el moreno me quitó la mano y me besó en cada lugar donde había una lágrima hasta terminar en mis labios, el beso fue tierno lo poco que duró porque un rugido de mi estómago lo impidió, Sirius me miró divertido, podía notar el calor de mis mejillas rojas como el pelo de un Weasley.

-¿Que ha sido eso?

-Los siento, es que tengo hambre.

El moreno arrugó la frente.

-¿no has comido nada desde el desayuno?-preguntó Sirius preocupado

-Realmente no he tomado el desayuno, he preferido quedarme durmiendo en la cama.

-Por los calzones de Merlín, estas como un hipogrifo Hermione, voy inmediatamente a pedirles algo en las cocinas a los elfos.

Cuando el moreno se iba por la puerta le paré gritando.

-Eh, Sirius, pero no hagas trabajar mucho a los pobres elfos.

Este abrió más los ojos y se mientras no paraba de decir la palabra "loca"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Que os has parecido?**

**Es tan tierno, uff me he enamorado de este Sirius más de lo que estaba**

**Espero que os guste, ya sabéis tomatazos, críticas y halagos en un REVIEW que son bien agradecidos.**

**Espero que os hayas traído muchas cosas los reyes magos hoy!**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SABREMOS CUAL ES LA FORMA ANIMAGA DE HERMIONE**

**...: Fairy White:..**


	18. Chapter 18

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria por tanto no soy J.**

"_No puede uno ser valiente si le han ocurrido sólo cosas maravillosas"- _Mary Tyles Moore

"_Los cobardes son los que se cobijan bajo las normas"- _Sartre

**Miel y Regaliz**

Capítulo 18:

La desaparición:

Me encontraba otra vez en la imponente biblioteca de los Black, había pasado todos los puñeteros días meditando durante un mes, me quedaba todos los días una hora real que se traduciría como medio día en ese extraño trance.

Estaba sentada en una silla de madera negra, tenía los glúteos adoloridos de estar sentada tanto tiempo, esperaba y esperaba y allí no aparecía nadie, así que hice algo que no había hecho ningún día en los que me introducía en esa biblioteca, cogí un libro. Fue el que más me llamó la atención, era fino como dos dedos de grosor, las hojas estaban amarillentas del tiempo y la tapa era dura forrada con cuero negro, en la portada se podía leer "Gotas astrales".

_Las gotas astrales son copias del cuerpo y mente del que realiza el hechizo, el cuerpo postizo adquiere todos los recuerdos y dotes mágicos del invocador, puede hacer magia pero disminuida ya que tiene la mitad de capacidad que el invocador, a lo consecuente el invocador también tendrá el mismo nivel de magia ya que la habrá tenido que repartir entre los dos cuerpos._

Luego le seguía una gran teoría sobre las gotas astrales, pero una cosa me llamó la atención: gota astral

_Cuando el cuerpo astral vuelva al del invocador, este adquirirá todos sus conocimientos adquiridos en ese transcurso_. _Si la gota astral muere, el mago perderá la mitad de sus poderes._

¡Ya lo tenía! No podía creer que había sido tan fácil encontrar la solución, tenía que creer dos gotas astrales de James y Lily para el 31 de Octubre, Harry no moriría porque su madre habría sacrificado la mitad de su poder mágico. Miré las instrucciones para llevar a cabo un desdoblamiento astral, tenía que elaborar una poción primero, y luego después de tomar la poción tenían que recitar las palabras "lartsa atog" parecía fácil, pero se me calló el alma a los pies al ver los ingredientes, era extremadamente extraños, la mayoría tenía que venir de Asia y África, y la elaboración era demasiado difícil para mí, necesitaría ayuda de algún maestro en pociones como SEVERUS SNAPE.

-Por fin Hermione, pensé que nunca te acercarías a la estantería- una voz masculina resonó por toda la habitación.

-Bueno creía que no se podían tocar, que eran falsas-dije un poco avergonzada-¿eres mi guía?

-Bueno, sí pero a mí no me gusta que me llamen así, di simplemente "amigo"

Estaba aturdida y extasiada, por fin había conseguido contactar con mi "amigo", ahora solo tenía que pedirle permiso.

-Bueno, amigo, ¿me dejarías adquirir tu forma?-dije un poco cohibida

-¿Y porque iba a hacer eso? Tu misma dijiste en tercero que la animagia nunca te había interesado.

-Bueno, ahora he cambiado, adquirir la forma de un animal podría servir muy bien para la guerra.

-Te permito utilizar mi forma, si lo vas a utilizar solo para el bien por lo contrario cada vez que te conviertas será en RATA, pero te dejo la incógnita de lo que soy hasta que no te conviertas.

Estaba entusiasmada, después de tanto tiempo haciendo esto y por fin tenía su permiso, ahora solo necesitaba ese hechizo.

-Gracias-dije de corazón.

Todo se estaba volviendo negro en señal de que ya estaba saliendo del trance.

-Hermione, te a seguro que será tu mejor aliado en la guerra, pasarás mucho tiempo siendo un animal.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en la habitación de los merodeadores, había sido la segunda vez que había ido allí a meditar. Salté de la emoción chillando.

-¡Si, lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido!- dije gritando dando saltos en la primera cama que vi.

Los merodeadores empezaron a corearme "lo ha conseguido" mientras saltaban en la misma cama que yo, provocando que sonara un crujir y la estructura que sostenía el colchón se rompiera y calláramos al suelo, entre risas y quejidos por parte de Colagusano, que se había clavado una astilla en la mano, Sirius me beso.

-Enhorabuena mi dulce rosa-dijo Sirius mientras separaba su boca de la mía y me miraba a los ojos. Yo solo sonreí animada, el moreno había sido tan dulce en este mes que en todos sus años en la mansión Black.

Cuando Remus con un simple hechizo "reparo" arreglo la cama, resultando ser la del más bajito de todos provocando risas al ver al joven mago enfurruñado, me miró y sonrío diciendo.

-enhorabuena Hermione, ahora solo tienes que aprender el hechizo, que no te será muy difícil, creo yo ¿James?-dijo preguntando para que el de gafas me hiciera una demostración del hechizo.

-Solo tienes que decir _animal sum_, moviendo la varita haciendo una cruz por encima de tu cabeza, es fácil solo tienes que concentrarte mucho en tu deseo-dijo James moviendo la varita como había que hacerlo.

Asentí ligeramente, y me dispuse a hacerlo, pero nada ocurrió hasta la quinta vez que lo intenté, de la punta de la varita empezó a salir una luz verde que me envolvía como si fuera un caparazón, la espalada empezó a arqueárseme hacia abajo y por todo el cuerpo empezó a salirme un pelaje color canela, de la cara me salió un hocico un poco aplastado, los brazos y las piernas se convirtieron en pata de animal y de las manos y los pies empezaron a salirme pezuñas gatunas, y por último en la parte trasera me salió una gran cola peluda, intenté producir algún sonido pero de mi hocico solamente salió un maullido. Era un gato.

Salté a la cómoda que había en la habitación para mirarme al espejo que había en ella era un gran gato de color gris con la cara aplasta y una gran cola. Era Crookshanks, ahora entendía porque era extremadamente listo, porque cada vez que Colagusano lo veía temblaba de miedo y huía y porqué Sirius dijo que era un gato extremadamente listo que le había ayudado a perseguir a la rata, pero mi color era diferente, eso tal vez explicaba por qué en el cuartel de la Orden el gato huía de Sirius y porque este miraba al gato con cara pensativa, al principio pensé que reflexionaba el cómo ese gato le había ayudado peor ahora creo que reflexionaba para saber si ese gato era yo, ¿pero que tendrá que pasar para tener que esconderme de Sirius?

James y Sirius no paraban de reírse por un comentario que había hecho el de gafas.

-Woo Mione, eres el gato más feo que he visto en mi vida-dijo James tocándose la barriga de la risa.

Me acerqué a este y le di un bocado en el tobillo.

-Jo, que eso duele-dijo mientras seguía riéndose y se tocaba el tobillo en el lugar donde había metido mis afilados colmillos de gato.

Me subí en el regazo de Remus y este empezó a acariciarme, yo ronroneaba por las suaves caricias, era un sonido natural de los gatos, salía solo. Sirius miraba nuestra imagen un poco celoso así que me baje del regazo del hombre lobo y me acerqué en a los apuntes donde estaba como volver a la forma humana, era fácil en este paso no tenías que formular ningún hechizo solamente tenías que QUERER ser humano otra vez.

Era yo otra vez, pero me sentía diferente como si mis sentidos se agudizasen un poco más de lo que estaban.

-Me siento diferente-dije

-Eso es porque después de transformarte algunas veces se te queda algún rasgo del animal para siempre, por ejemplo Sirius se parece mucho a un perro no solo por su hambre voraz sin porque es leal a las personas que quiere, yo después de eso me volví más rápido y grácil y me es más fácil superar obstáculos-dijo James tirándose en la cama.

Era interesante lo que decía, nunca pensé que el carácter del animal se quedara impreso en tu personalidad.

-¿Qué hora es? Por cierto-dije sentándome al lado de Sirius.

-Las seis y media-dijo Peter mirando el reloj.

-¡Las seis y media! Mierda llego tarde, he quedado con la chicas para arréglanos para esta noche, la noche de carnaval, por cierto ¿con quién vais?-dije entre histérica y curiosa.

Peter iba a ir con su novia de Huffelepuf, Diana Bimba, Remus con Jane Tonks que resultó ser la hermana más pequeña de de Ted que también salió maga en la familia muggle, resultaba irónico que esta noche saliera con la hermana de su futuro suegro, James iba a ir con Luna Gilbert, una Huffelepuf amiga de Diana.

-¿Con Luna? ¿Qué pasa con Lily? ¿Porqué no se lo has pedido a ella?-dijo consternada, el mes pasado se llevaban genial y había demasiado feeling entre ellos parecía que dentro de un momento se iban a besar.

James bufó.

-Ojalá, pero ella se ha enfadado conmigo porqué dice que soy muy infantil dice que me lo tomo todo a broma.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?-dije mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Por nada, le dije que podíamos enviarle una broma a su hermana vía lechuza provocando que su pelo se vuelva rosa y su nariz puntiaguda, cuando me contó que, que podía hace para que su hermana dejara de estar enfadada con ella.

Rodé los ojos, era una respuesta tan merodeadora que Lily tenía que haberla visto venir.

-Prueba a pedirle un baile esta noche y hablas con ella-dije cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.

-Nos vemos a las nueve en la puerta del gran comedor.

Me fui a mi habitación, allí estaban las tres arreglándose el pelo, Lily lo llevaba rizado en tirabuzones formando un recogido medieval, Alice se estaba despuntando las puntas para fuera, dando un toque casi élfico y Hope me miraba con cara enfadada.

-H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e has tardado una hora en venir-dijo fulminadme con los ojos y pronunciando mi nombre lentamente-ahora te espera la peor de las torturas, ven que te arreglemos el pelo.

Me senté con un quejido en el taburete donde antes había estado Lily que ahora estaba ayudando a Alice con ese movimiento divertido del pelo, y me dejé torturar, la morena me ponía todos los productos que veía a su alcance.

-Por Merlín Herms tu pelo es indomable-dijo mientras un cepillo se había perdido entre mi indomable melena.

-O déjalo así, así me puedo disfrazar del rey león-Hope y Alice me miraron con cara de interrogante por Lily ser rió de la gracia.

-¿Rey qué?-dijo Alice.

-El rey león es una personaje de cuento muggle y como dice el nombre es un león-dijo Lily, levantado la varita como si estuviese dando una lección en una clase.

Después de una hora Alice y Hope lograron domarme la melena dejándola lisa cayendo sobre debajo de los pechos, nunca pensé que mi melena fuera tan larga.

Era la fiesta de carnaval, por tanto había que ir disfrazado de lo que quisieses, Lily se había puesto un vestido victoriano precioso era verde con una doble falda, la primera le llegaba hasta los tobillos las segunda se acomodaba en sus muslos, dejando ver los numeroso volantes de la primera falda, la parte de arriba era bastante simple el tejido se acomodaba a su cintura y de las mangas abombachadas salían volantes (1) Alice estaba vestida de hada de los bosques, el vestido era blanco hasta los pies, la falda de vestido caía desde los pecho, en la parte trasera del vestido había un tul que caía libremente dando una aire divertido y en la cabeza sobre esos despuntados mechones había una diadema de flores, iba preciosa tan de su estilo (2).

Miré a Hope a ver como había terminado esos tirones en la cama para poder ponerse el pantalón.

-Wood, Hope, ¿piensas ir así? ¿De qué vas?-dijo extrañada, iba vestida de catwoman, un personaje de cómic muggle.

-Catwoman, es un personaje de un comic muggle, es muy famoso últimamente en Hogwarts, me lo enseño David Bublerry el chico que te presenté el otro día, con el que voy a ir al baile, el es un gran fan, además fue el que introdujo los cómics muggles en el colegio.

Hope llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negros hasta la cintura con unas botas militares, luego llevaba una chaqueta del mismo materia de los pantalones que se unían a ellos mediante un cinturón en forma de látigo, en las manos llevaba unas garras negras también y el pelo lo llevaba liso como siempre pero con la excepción que ahora llevaba una gafas de aviador. Con tanta curva sus voluptuoso pecho se notaban por todas partes, era raro si yo me hubiera puesto ese traje seguro que no lo llenaría ni la mitad de lo que lo llenaba ella (3)

Yo por el contrario vestía muy recatadamente, llevaba un estilo egipcio, en los pies llevaba una sandalias doradas el vestido que llevaba era egipcio, me venía un poco caído de más, pero lo arreglé con un cinturón egipcio que caía hasta las rodillas, y por último como adorno en el pelo llevaba una diadema dorada que caía por la frente (4)

-Estáis fantásticas chicas, aunque Hope tú… estas rara-dije con una sonrisa.

-Tú también esta estupenda Mione-dijeron las tres a la vez.

Estábamos por el gran salón, los chicos estaban ya esperando en la puerta disfrazados de… ni aunque me lo hubieran explicado mil veces lo hubiera entendido.

Los 7 chicos se quedaron anonadados con el traje de Hope, tenían la boca abierta y si hubieran sido unos dibujos animados le llegarían al suelo las mandíbulas, cuando Hope se acercó a David y le dio un beso en los labios los demás le miraron con envida haciendo cada una de sus respectivas acompañantes les pegaran una colleja en la cabeza, yo las imité, había empezado a notar un nudo en el estómago pero lo dejé pasar cuando Sirius se me acercó.

-Lo siento Herms, tú estás mil veces más guapa que ella-dijo Sirius acercándose a mi oído con voz sensual, cosa que no quitó que siguiera molesta con lo que había hecho antes.

Entramos todos juntos al gran salón estaba decorado de una forma muy parecida a la del baile de cuarto, las 5 grandes mesas habían sido sustituidas por pequeñas mesas circulares para 14 personas, justamente las personas que íbamos.

Pasamos toda la velada hablando y bromeando, Remus miraba con cara soñadora a la hermana de Ted, Hope estaba demasiado acaramelada con David, Peter y Diana se miraban con amor, Colagusano se había enamorado de esa chica lo notaba en las mirada que se daban me recordaba… me recordaba a los ojos de Sirius cuando me miraba, James y Lily, eran James y Lily se notaba la hostilidad entre la pelirroja y el moreno todos pudimos notar la mirada celosa de James cuando John Winchester, el acompañante de esta, cogió a Lily por la cintura llevándola a bailar, a lo que el moreno hizo lo mismo con Luna, haciendo que la pelirroja levantara la cabeza con orgullo.

Frank y Alice hacía tiempo que se habían ido a un lugar más apartado para… bueno para hacer lo que hacen unos adolescentes hormonados a los 17 años.

Sirius se levantó y me tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar mi lady? Es bien sabido que los Blacks somos muy buenos bailando

Yo le cogí la mano divertida.

-Por supuesto mi lord, no podría desaprovechar una ocasión como esta para descubrir los dotes de un Black.

Estuvimos bailando durante un rato, tenía que reconocer que este bailaba muy bien, yo por el contrario era un desastre en esta especialidad, le pisé los pies durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos bailando haciendo que me disculpara mil y una veces pero Sirius me decía que no pasaba nada y que estaba perfectamente a pesar de la cara de dolor que ponía.

-¿Sirius?-detrás de este había un chico moreno era un poco más joven que nosotros, rondaría por los 15 años, no parecía que llevase un disfraz concreto solamente una túnica de gala. Sirius me miró a los ojos y los cerró resignado, luego se dio la vuelta encarando al emisor.

-Regulus, que quieres-dijo intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo el más pequeño con necesidad.

Sirius me miró como si estuviese pidiendo una aceptación, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y les dejé irse.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos que llevaba el vestido y note un papel, saqué lo que parecía una carta, la carta que tenía que haberle enviado a Damocles (el futuro creador de la poción matalobos) hace una semana, me imagino que al probarme el vestido hace una semana me dejé la carta en él y no me acordé de enviársela.

Hace semana y media había vuelto a recibir una carta de él diciendo que lo sentía pero que el proceso de formación de la poción donde tenía que ver el orden correcto y las cantidades le estaba costando más de lo normal calculaba que posiblemente la tendría para el verano pero que primero quería probarla con él, porque él era hombre lobo, pero que aún así le faltaba un hombre lobo para ver si le hacía el mismo efecto a el que a la otra persona. Yo le había escrito algo de lo que me acordaba, nunca busque información sobre esa poción pero me acordaba de algo que el profesor Snape nos había comentado en clase, seguramente le podía ayudar, también le comenté que tenía un amigo hombre lobo que podría hablar con él para ver si se quería presentar voluntario.

No vi a nadie para decirle que me iba a la hechicería a enviar esta carta, pero antes de irme por la puerta unas manos morenas me cogieron del brazo haciendo que me sobresaltara por ir ensimismada pensado un la poción.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Remus, parecía que había interpretado mal que estuviera sola y que mirara al suelo pensado.

-Si tranquilo, Sirius ha ido a hablar con su hermano-el hombre lobo me miró preocupado- y yo voy a enviar esta carta, me la dejé en el vestido y no me había acordado de ella.

-Quédate con nosotros-dijo señalando a Jane Tonks que le cogía de la mano y a él-puedes dejar esa carta para mañana.

Algo en mi interior se molestó de verlos juntos, pero seguramente hubiera sido una tontería.

-Te aseguro que si superas lo que tiene esta carta no me dirías que la dejara para mañana-dije con una sonrisa enigmática mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Hermione se fue por la puerta sin saber que unos fríos ojos grises la seguían.

James estaba enfada y molesto, había intentado tratar a Lily lo mejor posible desde principios de curso, desde lo que había pasado con quejicus había dejado de intentar impresionarla, intentaba no meterse tanto con el pelo grasoso pero al parecer esta no se había dando cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y se había enfada con el por una tontería, el solamente quería que su hermana la dejara en paz, quería lo mejor para ella, no entendía porque se había enfadado con él por querer gastar una broma a Petunia, por lo que le había contado se lo merecía y bastante.

Nunca se olvidaría la primera vez que la vio, 11 años, pelirroja, delgada y sabelotodo, le había caído mal desde un principio pero hace dos años había despertado en el sentimientos distintos, como cuando se ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja haciendo que la mano del moreno vibrase queriendo ser él el que colocara ese mecho rebelde detrás de su oreja o cuando se pasaba la lengua por los labios queriendo él ser el que repasara con su lengua eso labios. Reconocía que sus primeros intentos que había hecho para conquistarla habían sido infantiles y idiotas pero cuando él más quería hacerlo bien, cuando ya casi la tenía, va y se enfada por esa niñería y por eso no podía aguantar ver con es idiota de Wínchester la acercaba demasiado a su cuerpo haciendo que la pelirroja se molestara, pero por ser orgullosa y ver que él la estaba observando no dijera nada y en cambio se acercara ella más.

James se había hartado de estar sentado escuchando como su acompañante no paraba de hablar de productos capilares, se levantó furioso dispuesto a pegarle una paliza al imbécil pero en un último momento cuando estaba muy cerca de él se arrepintió y solo le toco la espalda.

-¿podría robarte un baile con Lily?-John se apartó y le dejó paso, no porque quisiera pero sabía la fama que tenía en Hogwarts y no quería enfadar a un merodeador. Este se fue dejando solos a los futuros padres.

James cogió a Lily por la cintura haciendo que esta se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo Lily en tono despectivo, haciendo que el moreno bajara la cabeza triste.

Cuando James levantó la mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes observándole detenidamente, al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que le había herido su comentario pero no había dicho nada por culpa otra vez de ese horrible orgullo de pelirroja.

-O por Merlín Lily que es lo que te pasa, es imposible que te hayas enfadado por lo de tu hermana, sabías perfectamente que mi intención era ayudar.

Lily desvió la mirada pensativa, de verdad no sabía porque estaba así de enfadada por él, ya no podía negar sus sentimientos pero que este en vez de ayudarla hablando le dijera si podía hacerle una broma a su hermana vía lechuza le había molestado, ella creía que el James que había conocido el año pasado había madurado pero un merodeador nunca puede madurar.

-Tienes razón pero creía que habías madurado, creía que me ibas a ofrecer una ayuda más sensata pero me equivoqué quizá aún seas el James del año pasado.

James la miró con los ojos fulminantes.

-De verdad Lily, de verdad no te has dado cuenta aún, ya no molesto a Snape-Lily abrió los ojos al escuchar decir Snape en vez del típico mote que le habían puesto estos- mis bromas han disminuido si mal no recordaras antes hacíamos una broma cada semana ahora hacemos una de vez en cuando si hasta Macdonagall está sorprendida, las tardes que paso en la biblioteca no las utilizo para estudiar solamente para estar contigo más tiempo. Cuando estuvimos en el lago creí que lo habías entendido por fin pero me parece que solamente fue un error del que te has arrepentido- y sin más James se fue por donde había venido dejando a una muy pensativa pelirroja.

En otra parte del castillo en la clase vacía de transformaciones, la que estaba más cerca del Gran Comedor, se encontraban los dos Blacks en una conversación bastante acalorada.

-Sirius, madre me ha pedido, no mejor me ha exigido que te ordene que le des el colgante que le robaste cuando te fuiste.

-No sé de qué colgante me hablas- aunque el moreno sabía perfectamente que colgante era, no hacía mucho se lo había regalado a su novia por Navidad.

-Se que sabes cual es, madre dice que es muy importante.

-Dile a esa arpía que me da igual lo que diga yo no tengo ningún colgante.

-Sirius, por favor, si no me das el colgante el Señor Tenebroso podría matar a madre y a padre y por el camino a mí, por no haber obedecido sus órdenes.

Sirius empalideció, si había entendido bien esa frase…

-¡Regulus enséñame el brazo!-el pequeño se hico para atrás cuando ola voz de Sirius subió de volumen-¡Que me lo ENSEÑES!-Sirius estaba furioso, Regulus no lo había visto de tal manera desde que se fugó de casa.

Sirius al ver la negativa de su hermano de enseñarle el brazo fue corriendo hasta la posición de su hermano, le cogió el brazo con fuerza y le levantó la manga.

-¡La marca tenebrosa! ¡Eres un maldito mortífago!

-Sirius cálmate-dijo el otro bajándose la manga.

-¡Como quieres que me calmé, creí que podrías ser diferente a nuestra familia, pero me equivoqué eres igual que la vieja arpía y padre!

Regulus le miró dolido, el aunque nunca lo había demostrado estaba orgulloso de su hermano, orgulloso de no dejarse llevar por la familia, orgulloso de que fuera un estúpido Griffindor y que no le importase que toda su familia fuera Slytherin, cuando se fue de la casa sintió pena y dolor por perder a la única persona que le hacía ver el mundo diferente pero a la vez sintió alivio porque por lo menos uno podía librase de la maldición familiar que era mostrada con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, su madre le había dicho que el señor Tenebroso necesitaba jóvenes entre sus filas y viendo la cara de ilusión de su madre accedió a serlo, había aprendido con su madre y padre que los más importante eran los sangre limpia , los mestizos y los sangre sucia no valían ni para comida de hipogrifo pero con Sirius había aprendido que la amistad mueve montañas.

-Yo solo venía a avisarte de que el Señor Tenebroso está muy furioso por la pérdida del colgante, claro está que madre no le ha dicho que lo has robado tu porque si no habría venido ya y te había matado.

Sirius estaba confuso.

-¿Madre no le ha dicho nada? Pero si es ella la que quiere verme muerto.

-Sirius, aunque te haya borrado del árbol genealógico siempre serás su hijo.

Sirius cayó abatido sobre el frio suelo de esa aula donde no hacía poco había estado dando clases de transformaciones.

-Yo ya no tengo el colgante, se lo regalé a otra persona.

-Hermano ¿te das cuenta que esa persona está en un inminente peligro como el Señor Tenebroso o alguno de sus filas lo vea con el colgante puesto?

Sirius abrió los ojos de tal manera que parecían los de una lechuza, si su hermano estaba en lo cierto Hermione podría sufrir mucho, la había visto con ese vestido egipcio el colgante que le había regalado, era la primera vez que se lo veía puesto, le quedaba maravilloso, la hacía resplandecer pero ahora tenía que explicarse en la situación que estaba y porque él necesitaba el colgante.

-Dile a madre que esto no lo hago por ella-dijo el mayor mientras se iba por la puerta.

El joven Black inspiró y suspiró fuertemente no podía creer en el lío que se había metido, hace unos meses simplemente su mayor preocupación era sacar buenas notar ahora tenía que vigilar Hogwarts por orden de su amo pero dentro del colegio no era el único mortífago había varios más con Malfoy, Lenstrage, Every y algunos más pero no era dignos de nombrar.

:…..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Había enviado la carta mediante una lechuza del colegio, había escogido una blanca con manchas negras era mi favorita me recordaba tanto a Hedwig, pero no llegaba a tener ese blanco Navidad que tenía la lechuza de Harry.

Sin querer hice un movimiento extraño con los pies y por culpa de llevar un vestido largo que no me dejaba maniobrar bien con las piernas me caí al suelo, lo primero que miré si estaba bien era el colgante de piedra de mar, al parecer estaba intacto, esta mañana me lo había dado Dumbeldore.

_Flash back _

_-Buenos días señorita Legendre-dijo el joven director mirando por encima de las gafas de media luna._

_-Buenos días profesor Dumbeldore-dije sentándome en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio._

_-Se acuerda usted del objeto mágico que me dio a principios de año-no lo dijo en forma de pregunta, más bien en afirmación por lo que no esperó que afirmara-tras mucho investigar, pedir favores a viejos amigos y un par de hechizos, creo y puedo afirmar que nos encontramos con un objeto de magia negra-dijo mirando el colgante._

_-Profesor, ¿quiere decir que eso es un horrocruxe?-pregunté en un susurro._

_-Si señorita, creo que nos encontramos ante una de las partes de Voldemort, tendríamos que destruirlos pero ahora no dispongo de ningún materia para hacerlo, tendríamos que cuidarlo y protegerlo para que caiga en malas manos._

_-Señor, podría encargarme yo, después de todo es mi regalo y Sirius se extrañará si nunca me lo pongo._

_-Creo que tiene razón, pero intenta ponértelo cuando haya poca gente y que toda sea de confianza-dijo entregándome el colgante._

_-Gracias_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Había desobedecido su primera orden, pero no podía pasar nada, Voldemort no iba a tener mortífagos en el colegio, eran demasiado jóvenes para poder seguir a Voldemort, Colagusano mismo no se haría mortífago hasta que saliera de Hogwarts.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de los pasos a mi espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, la sabelotodo de Legendre, en la lechucería a estas horas, eres una chica mala, muy mala-dijo el portador de una cabellera rubia platino al igual que su futuro hijo.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?

-Has acertado, quiero lo que llevas en tu cuello, aunque tenga que rompértelo para tenerlo.

-Ni muerta-dije levantando la varita.

-El Señor Tenebroso se pondrá muy enfadado, aunque…-dijo Malfoy levantado la varita-_cadena mágica._

Unas cadenas de hierro vinieron hacia mi dispuestas a apresarme pero yo fui más rápida y las rechacé con un contra hechizo.

-Experiarmus- dije pero el rubio se apartó rápidamente, y así empezamos un duelo sincronizado, él lanzaba un hechizo y yo lo repelía y viceversa.

Lancé un bombarda contra una pared para llamar la atención de la gente que estaba en el baile, seguramente no tardarían en subir los profesores, pero en ese momento Malfoy aprovechó mi despiste y lanzó un hechizo, poco a poco todo se hizo oscuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tachan tanchan tachan , que os pareció que habrá pasado con Herms y Regulus (se ha hecho mortífago tan pronto, ¿eso significará algo?) ¿Remus con una Tonks? Y ¿James y Lily se juntarán? **

**Ya estoy de vuelta, me ha costado escribir el capítulo, lo he rescrito un montón de veces y aún así no me gusta como ha quedado.**

**Os aconsejo que visitéis el fic de **Cuzes4Ever: Merodeando por Hogwarts (.net/s/7718427/1/ ) **es muy bueno y es una pena los pocos review que recibe, espero que os paséis y le regaléis un bonito comentario :)**

**Aquí tenéis los trajes de nuestras chicas favoritas**

**Hermione:** .es/imgres?q=vestidos+egipcios+negros+largos&um=1&hl=es&safe=off&prmdo=1&biw=1366&bih=583&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ww-qpVjgWvTyvM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=lybQP3rZ9fjJOM&imgurl=./_jfQtmWpN28o/TAk9sGRqycI/AAAAAAAABpg/0nF1j66Vdfk/s1600/vestidos%252Begipcios%252Bverdes%252By%&w=550&h=413&ei=m1ERT4GRJIS6hAft0Yy1Ag&zoom=1 (el primero)

**Hope:** .es/imgres?q=catwoman+a%C3%B1os+70&um=1&hl=es&safe=off&biw=1366&bih=583&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ym7jjYYGY3dlkM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=aEfPRqGPa_NsfM&imgurl=./_&w=900&h=1385&ei=4VART7n3Ioi1hAeEobGIAg&zoom=1

**Lily: **.es/imgres?q=tvd+katherine&um=1&hl=es&safe=off&biw=1366&bih=583&tbm=isch&tbnid=1zpEd4DQloqEFM:&imgrefurl=/fashion/the-vampire-diaries-style/&docid=uKNKyzCTQfeCDM&imgurl=&w=333&h=500&ei=UVART6YClLqEB779lYgC&zoom=1

**Alice: **.es/imgres?q=vestidos+de+hadas&um=1&hl=es&safe=off&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=583&tbm=isch&tbnid=wu8RAsMzUhtDxM:&imgrefurl=.com/novias/victorio-lucchino-coleccion-novias-2010&docid=gGAa338Vnpx6NM&imgurl=.&w=362&h=359&ei=tVMRT5bLHZGAhQfsoK2VAg&zoom=1 (el primero)


	19. Chapter 19

El Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar de gente, padres orgullosos, profesores a la espera de que un viejo grupo de alumnos tomen rumbo hacia el futuro, hermanos pequeños maravillados por la belleza del castillo y abuelos recordando viejos años en el colegio. Y ahora os preguntaréis porque había tanta gente en el Gran Comedor, yo os lo diré, un grupo de jóvenes de séptimo de Griffindor, Huffelepuf, Slytherin y Ravenclaff se graduaban, ya no volverían al castillo nunca más o por lo menos nunca a dar clase en el.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con los cuatro colores principales de la casa de Hogwarts, las mesas ya no estaban, ahora todo era sustituido por grandes extensiones de hileras de sillas, siendo las dos primeras hileras reservadas para los alumnos de séptimo y las demás para los familiares de estos. En la primera fila se encontraba un grupo muy peculiar llamando los merodeadores, formado por cuatro jóvenes de mente noble, preparados para triunfar en la vida, comerse el mundo con un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

Peter Pettigrew era bajito y regordido, tenía buen corazón y una mente bastante maleable, ya desde hacía dos años había estado jugando con la magia oscura, pero eso sus amigos aún no lo sabían, tardarían tres años en darse cuenta desgraciadamente.

Remus Lupin, ya estaba hecho todo un hombre, pero un hombre con una maldición encima, una que le marcaría todas la vida y sería calificado como marginado social durante la época más negra de su vida, la que no tendría a sus amigos al lado. Porque él era un hombre lobo desde su más tierna infancia. Nunca ha podido disfrutar de sus relaciones amorosas sin sentirse culpable por ello, sin pensar que un día podría hacerle daño a ella o que sin querer traería al mundo un inocente niño poseedor de la misma maldición que él. Pero en el futuro eso podría cambiar, hacia unos meses había recibido una lechuza de un investigador, estaba buscando hombre lobo para experimentar con una poción, una poción que podría frenar los impulsos asesinos del lobo. Lupin no era tonto y había investigado sobre el hombre, y nada más llegar a la ciudad iría a su casa a hablar con él.

James Potter había empezado a salir hace un año con la joven pelirroja que tenía a su lado, Lily Evans, después de una dura discusión en la fiesta de carnaval de hace un año y medio, y de otras circunstancias que escapaban de sus manos, empezaron a salir, no fue fácil al principio, sus caracteres eran muy diferentes y las discusiones siempre estaban a flor de piel, pero a lo mismo que eran fogosos en sus discusiones lo eran en la relación. A pesar de los problemas su relación iba viento en popa y puede que nadie lo supiera aún, él no se había atrevido a pedir opinión a sus amigos por miedo a la crítica, pero iba a pedirle matrimonio esa misma noche a su novia.

Y por último encontramos a Sirius Black, un joven merodeador que se fugo de su casa, la ancestral casa de los Black, hace casi tres años, mudándose a vivir con su mejor amigo James Potter. Desde hacía un año ya no reía carcajadas, ya no sonreía de forma plena y no comía como lo solía hacer, había perdido su razón de vivir, había llenado su corazón y lo había vuelto a vaciar de la forma más vil y cruel. En la fiesta de carnaval de hacia año y medio su novia había desaparecido, cuando Sirius escucho el ruido que provenía de la lechuzería subió rápidamente al igual que lo hicieron los profesores, pero lo único que encontró allí fue un trozo del cinturón de ella y restregón de sangre en el suelo. La orden, como dijo Dumbeldore, se había puesto enseguida a buscar los fallos en la protección contra-aparición, y a buscar a Hermione Legendre, pero no encontraron ni lo uno ni lo otro, dejando así un misterio por resolver. Un misterio que Sirius planeaba descubrir, ya había pedido al director formar parte de la orden y él había dado su aprobación

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El dolor de cabeza era como un martillazo en ella constante, como si tuviese su propio pulso la sien palpitaba sola. Tenía los ojos húmedos que no me permitían ver el lugar con claridad, y a pesar de que mi nueva transformación me permitía ver los espacios oscuros con mayor precisión, hacía unos meses se había enterado de eso y me habían puesto un hechizo de magia negra para impedir la transformación.

Otra vez había sido sometida a tortura, el cuerpo me dolía, me era casi imposible mover las articulaciones, respirar era doloroso y tenía los dietes astillados de apretarlos tanto para aguantar el grito, siempre era igual, pasaba una semana en los calabozos casi sin aire y sin luz, solamente por lo poco que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas con barrotes, una semana bajo el hechizo de petrificus totalus, solamente me lo quitaban diez minutos al día cuando se me era permitido comer una sopa de gachas, mi única comida al día. Cuanto llegaba al séptimo día de la semana, un mortífago, normalmente Malfoy o Regulus, depende de la temporada (me imagino que coincide con la época escolar de Regulus) me levantaba el hechizo y me obligaba a andar hacia la superficie, a pesar de que mis músculos ya no reaccionaban y mi piernas se había vuelto casi huesos, que era difícilmente posibles que me sostuvieran.

El primer día me fue difícil de reconocer pero el segundo día que subía a la superficie lo reconocía perfectamente, las escaleras negras imponentes, la sala de estar grande donde había pasado casi un verano entero, el comedor que en un futuro albergaría a toda la Orden del Fénix, el gran mural con él árbol familiar y sus machas producto de haber quemado a los familiares traidores de la sangre como Andrómeda Black o Sirius Black. Estaba prisionera en la ancestral casa de los Black.

Cuando estaba arriba me subían y me encadenaban a una silla, que normalmente solía ser de madera, nunca había comodidades para los prisioneros, Bellatrix pasaba un buen tiempo investigando en mi cabeza, después de lo que paso hacía un año ya.

_El señor Back estaba delante de mí con su sonrisa sádica que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de su sobrina Bellatrix, sus ojos eran grises como los de su hijo y enviaban chispas de ira._

_-¿Por qué tenías tú este colgante?-dijo con un tono neutral_

_-Yo… yo solamente lo encontré._

_-¿Encontrarlo? MENTIROSA, ¡este colgante estaba guardado en esta mansión y tú lo robaste! ¿Cómo entraste en la mansión?_

_-Yo no he robado nada-mi voz estaba débil, llevaba ya tres semanas encerrada en el calabozo y solamente me había sacado arriba una vez, y solamente fue para que Regulus me reconociera como la novia de su hermano. Regulus tenía la misma mirada de dolor que a veces ponía Sirius, ese era el Regulus que yo una vez conocí el que se hizo mortífago solamente por su familia y cuando ellos murieron traicionó a Voldemort._

_-Estoy harta de esto tío, voy a entrar en su mente- Bellatrix que se encontraba detrás de Orión Black se puso de pie y puso una mirada de diversión, la señora Black, tenía una expresión neutral, al contrario que su marido que estaba mirando orgulloso a su sobrina, alguien podría haber creído que la madre de Sirius estaba temerosa de que alguien descubriera que su hijo era el que había robado el colgante._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bellatrix grito el hechizo y yo cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que tocaba, pero eso nunca pasó y la joven bruja se encontraba a cuatro metros de distancia tirada sobre la pared, los Black miraban la escena atónitos, al parecer que alguien intente entrar en tu mente y salga disparada no lo veían todos los días._

_La señora Black ayudó a levantarse a su sobrina que me miró con una mirada llena de ira y de rabia y se abalanzó sobre mí con la intención de estrangularme, pero fue Lucius que se encontraba a mi derecha que la separó de mi cuello._

_-¡Para Trix, tenemos que conservarla viva para el Señor Tenebroso! El la quiere viva, a pesar de no habérnoslo dicho el por qué._

_-Pero, eso ha sido demasiado raro, tiene un bloqueo en la mente Lucius, no puedo entrar en ella, nunca podremos adivinar porque lo robo o como lo robo._

_-Trix, el Señor Tenebroso podrá desbloquearlo, tú solamente eres una pobre bruja sin ninguna habilidad, que está aquí porque te vas a casar con Rodolphus- al parecer las palabras de Malfoy no fueron muy acertadas porque en el rábido movimiento de varita de ella, el rubio acabo con una raja en la mejilla._

_-Tu calla Malfoy- este ante una respuesta tan absurda solamente río de forma socarrona- pues entonces si te crees mejor inténtalo tú._

_Este la miró de forma decidida y se puso enfrente de mí._

_-Tranquila preciosa no te voy a hacer daño-dijo con una sonrisa que se podría calificar con lasciva._

_Esta vez no cerré los ojos, quería ver cómo, a pesar de no saber como sucedía, Malfoy volaba por los aires y se chocaba en la pared. Pero eso nunca pasó, enseguida estaba dentro de mi cabeza, pero los recuerdos que veía eran de mis años en Hogwarts con Harry y Ron, nada decisivo pero si muy peligroso._

_Lucius Malfoy salió de mi cabeza, se encontraba mareado, me mandó una mirada extraña, pero rápidamente pasó a mirar a su cuñada de forma victoriosa._

_-Solamente tienes que hacer las preguntas correctas._

Y desde entonces, investigaban en mi cabeza, intentando encontrar sentido a los recuerdos que les mostraba, cuando me encontraba bajo el hechizo "Legeremens" yo y mis recuerdos actuábamos de forma separada, ellos actuaban de forma individual, mostrando imágenes de momentos sin importancia de mi vida y yo solamente intentaba ser fuerte ante el hechizo.

Voldemort venía cada dos meses a visitarme y torturarme, su intrusión en mi mente era demasiado fuerte y después de eso me desmayaba, pero había descubierto demasiadas cosas, cosas que le hacía pensar que yo no era de esta época. Después de desmayarme aun lo podía sentir en mi mente, intentando entrar cuando ella estaba más débil, pero el bloqueo que Bellatrix habló al principio existía de verdad, y era tan difícil de destruir que ni siquiera el mismísimo Lord Voldemort podía.

Después de entrar en mi mente, normalmente Bellatrix o Lucius, el señor Black se dedicaba a torturarme con la maldición cruciatus, al principio grité y lloré hasta caer rendida pero durante el tiempo que pasé mi hice más fuerte y guarda el grito al final de mi garganta, y cerraba la boca tan fuerte que me quebré algunos dientes.

Eso pasaba cada día durante año y medio como muy bien Bellatrix me lo recordaba cada día que subía, su frase de hoy era "_un año y medio llevas con nosotros quería, sabes que, tu querido y tus amigos se están graduando en estos mismo momentos, es este año y medio no se han preocupado de ti, no te han buscado, tu querido Siriusin ha salido ya con más mujeres de las que puedes contar con las manos de la mano y de los pies, ¿para qué iba a querer a una sangre sucia como tú?" _Aguanté las lágrimas, pero ahora en la jaula los ojos me picaban y ardían, las lagrimas se hacía paso hasta caer por mis mejillas.

Lo único bueno de haber aprendido a transformarme en animago que veía ahora en estos momentos era que podía alejar mi consciencia de este lugar y meditar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, con el tiempo había aprendido a cambiar el lugar donde me proyectaba, la biblioteca de la Black, ya no era el mejor lugar para relajarme, había sido torturada incontables veces en esa habitación y creo que odiaba la casa tanto o más que Sirius.

Me senté en una butaca verde, bastante cómoda que había aprendido a proyectar, era casi tan parecido a como la sala de los menesteres. Me senté en ella y dejé que mis lágrimas por fin hicieran acto de presencia, estuve llorando por horas, odiaba llorar, había aprendido que llorar solamente te hacía más débil.

Note de repente un peso en mis piernas que antes no estaban, era un gato de pelaje gris, casi lo reconozco, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que me había transformado en él, pero había pasado tardes enteras en mi adolescencia con él, que no hacía más de tres o cuatro años de ella, era imposible pensar que si no había cumplido ya los veinte los cumpliría muy pronto.

"no llores más"- la voz retumbó en toda la biblioteca, y a pesar de que el gato no movió el hocico, yo sabía que esa voz era de él, mi amigo, mi guía, mi protector, que no había hecho acto de presencia hasta ahora.

-Y porque no voy a llorar, he vivido una guerra, he visto morir a mis amigos, he sido traída a una época que no conozco, he estado en coma por casi tres meses, me he enamorado, he sido secuestrada, han violado mi mente repetidas veces, he sido torturada, la comida que me dan no es la necesaria para cubrir mis necesidades y pronto moriré de desnutrición, no creo que pueda salir y robar el libro que necesito de la mansión para salvar a mis amigos, una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no podría salvar a Sirius de prisión, sigo o ya tienes motivos suficientes.

"no he dicho que no tengas motivos Hermione, he dicho que no quiero verte llorar"

Reí de forma socarrona- No has aparecido en años, y ahora apareces para decirme que no llore, tú que te haces llamar el guía y protector y ahora, ahora solamente apareces para decirme que no llore, no vienes para darme un consejo, para ayudarme, vienes casi para reírte de mí.

Noté como el pelaje del animal se erizo y la uñas se clavaron un poco en mis huesudas rodillas, pero siguió plácidamente acomodado en mis piernas.

"solamente te decía que no lloraras porque las misma reacciones que tiene tu cuerpo aquí, lo tiene fuera, si lloras aquí, lloras fuera, si te cortas, cuando despiertes tendrás un corte en el mismo lugar, por tanto si llorar, perderás agua y te deshidrataras que por lo que tengo entendió no andas también muy bien de hidratación"

Era cierto, el agua, era más necesaria, y al contrario me daban para beber una botella de medio litro cada tres días.

-Ese no es que sea el mejor consejo que me han dado.

"Escúchame bien, porque probablemente es la última vez que me vas a escuchar hasta dentro de un tiempo, he levantado el hechizo que hace que no te puedas mover, he levantado el maleficio que no te permite convertirte, hacer esto me ha consumido la fuerza, por lo que he estado todo este año sin hablar contigo para tener suficiente fuerza para hacer esto desde mi plano astral hasta dónde está tu plan astral, por tanto ahora no podré comunicarme contigo hasta que tenga suficiente fuerza, por lo tanto ahora solamente tendrás que volver a la consciencia y esperar el momento y huir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En uno de los trenes directos a la estación de King Cross, se encontraban seis adolescentes, los tres de los cuatro famosos merodeadores y dos jóvenes, una pelirroja y otra morena.

-Oye, alguien ha visto a Alice-preguntó Remus.

Lily y Hope, intercambiaron una mirada traviesa.

-Bueno, el profesor Dumbeldore, este año ha sido muy amable, prestando el tren del colegio para transportar a las familias, por lo que Frank a podido venir a ver la graduación de Alice, (el se graduó el año pasado como sabéis) y ahora está ella en el vagón donde están sus padres presentándole a Frank a ellos-dijo la pelirroja.

James ante esto solo pudo tragar duro.

-Pobrecito lo compadezco-dijo medio en broma, medio verdad.

Lily rió nerviosas y le lanzó la chaqueta que llevaba anudada a la cintura por si refrescaba más tarde, y así no tener que abrir la maleta.

James estaba nervioso, notaba el bulto de la caja del anillo arder en su bolsillo de dentro de la chaqueta de vestir que llevaba, los alumnos de séptimo, se graduaban dos semanas antes que los otros cursos por lo que podía volver el mismo día de la graduación, en un tren casi vació, a pesar de que este año estaba lleno de los padres de los alumnos. Esa misma noche James y Lily iban a ir a la casa de los padres de la pelirroja para pasar una semana con ellos, a pesar de que ella le había mandado fotos y cartas a sus padres hablando de su novio, aún no se lo había presentado oficialmente.

Peter era uno de los alumnos que había tenido suerte y sus padres había podio ir a la graduación, la guerra había empezado oficialmente ese mismo año, y muchos alumnos habían perdido a familiar, otros no había salido de la casa por miedo. Pero este tenía suerte al contrario que los otros, los padres de Lily eran muggles por lo que no podían pasar las defensas del castillo, los padres de James y Hope estaban muertos, los de Sirius lo odiaban, era la oveja negra de su familia, y los de Remus lo había repudiado en cuanto cumplió los diecisiete. Remus recibió una carta en octubre de ese mismo curso, el mismo día de su cumpleaños, diciéndole que no volviera, sus amigos lo consolaron, le compraron docenas de tabletas de chocolate, pero el sabia que la mejor persona que podía consolarle a parte de Sirius y James, era ella, pero Hermione hacía mucho tiempo que ya no estaba y él ya la consideraba muerta, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido después de tantos años, si estuviera viva los hechizos rastreadores funcionarían. Remus sabía que estaba mal pensar así, pero ¿que era mejor, pensar que estaba siendo torturada durante año y medio por mortífagos o que estaba muerta? Por lo menos en la última ya no sufría.

Sirius miraba la ventana pensativamente, ninguno de sus amigos lo había despertado de su ensoñación aún, todos sabían que el moreno tenía esos momentos de desconexión en los que había que temerle si lo despertabas de ellas, en año y medio todos había aprendido a no molestarle. Este estaba pensando en su futuro, no era raro en un alumno que acababa de graduarse pensar en el, pero el futuro de este era más negro que el de un graduado común, nada más llegar a Londres se iría a Godric Hollow y se instalará en la casa de James y Lily en la que pasará una semana solo, hasta que estos vuelvan de casa de Lily, y todos juntos (James, Lily, Hope, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank y él) empezarán a participar en la Orden del Fénix, no necesitaban estudiar una profesión, la herencia de James era suficientemente grande para mantenerlos a los tres durante dos vidas, y a demás la Orden daba un pequeño modesto salario. Sirius salió de sus pensamientos con el ruido de las puertas correderas del vago y un grito de una voz chillona.

-¡Chicos hemos llegado!- dijo Peter que acaba de aparecer por la puerta, su mirada fue rápidamente a parar donde estaba Sirius, que estaba girando la cabeza lentamente hacia él- Lo...lo…lo siento Sirius no era mi inteción-dijo encogiéndose.

Los demás miraron asustados de Peter a Sirius, y Sirius al ver la reacción de sus amigos abrió los ojos, "estaban asustados" y Sirius tenía miedo, miedo de haber sido así todo el tiempo, haber sido como Orión Black, en el que todos los día temía de que humor se levantaba de si te iba a pegar ese día o si por el contrario iba a ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

-No importa Colagusano, enserio no se por qué dices eso- los ojos de Peter se abrieron igual que los de Sirius momentos antes, pero no tardaron mucho antes de que suspirara y se desencogiera.

Después de haberse liberado todos de shock de ver a Sirius de casi buen humor todos recogieron las maletas y bajaron del tren, donde se reunieron con Alice y Frank.

-Por favor, escribirme mucho, no quiero perder el contacto, por favor, se que vosotras lo haréis pero chicos vosotros también tenéis que hacerlo- dijo Alice, ya tal y como era empezó a abrazar a todo el grupo, las lagrimas corrían libremente por su cara y no hizo ningún ademán para ocultarlo.

-O por Merlín, claro que lo haremos, y además nos veremos casi todos los días, tú ya sabes porque-dijo Remus de una forma bastante paternal.

Sirius y James asintieron al unísono cuando Remus dijo eso.

Hope estaba a un lado un poco más apartada, Sirius fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-Hope ¿estás bien?- pregunto el moreno de ojos grises.

Esta levanto la mirada, tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero era demasiado orgullosa para dejar escapar una lágrima.

-Es que, verás, aunque te parezca raro no me gustan las despedidas-dijo con una mueca en la cara- chicos, habéis sido como mi familia en estos años y saber que no vamos a estar juntos el año que viene me ha pillado un poco desprevenida, pero sabéis que podéis venir a visitarme a mi apartamento en el callejón Diagon y si queréis algún animal ya sabéis, podéis venir a la tienda de animales que voy a abrir- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en los labios.

Peter estaba un poco desesperado- o por Merlín, si nos vamos a ver casi todos los días, te vas a hartar más de nosotros que en tus siete años en Hogwarts.

Pero a pesar de eso, las despedidas no pararon, cada uno decía algo, y ya no importaba si habías estado enfadado durante años con él, o si habías estado enamorada de un hombre lobo durante toda tu infancia, pero sabías que no iba a funcionar porque tú eras medio india y seguro que no le gustaba.

Y con un abrazo grupal cada uno se fue por una parte, Remus cogió otro autobús para llegar a la casa de Damocles, Alice y Frank se fueron al apartamento de Frank donde Alice se iba a mudar, Peter se fue con sus padres, Lily y James corrieron hacia la otra parte del muro donde les esperaba los padres de esta, Hope y Sirius se aparecieron cada uno en sus respectivos apartamentos.

Cada había empezado a vivir una vida separada que en un futuro se entrelazaría para contar una sola historia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salí de la meditación, y volvía sentir el dolor de los hueso, el rugir de mi estómago y las mejillas mojadas, levante una mano para limpiármelas, pero… la dejé caer, a cavaba de darme cuento de lo que eso significaba, podía moverme, ya no estaba petrificada. Mis ojos después de unos minutos en los que moví todas las articulaciones para ponerlas en funcionamiento me di cuenta de que volvía a ver en la oscuridad, había recuperado las capacidades felinas que había conseguido al convertirme en animaga.

Podía salir de aquí

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sé que me vais a matar por teneros a la espera tanto tiempo, pero es que este año era mi último en el instituto y con los finales y la selectividad he estado demasiado ajetreada, luego tenía que hacer la preinscripción para la selectividad (por cierto aún no se nada, levantar vuestras varitas y darme suerte, que si no tenéis más capítulos, jajajajaja) **

**Probablemente vuestra primera impresión al leer el capitulo es WTFWTFWTF!, pero necesitábamos un poco más de vida, a partir de ahora los capítulos van a ser casi todos decisivos para la trama final, más o menso calculo unos 10 capis más, y espero subirlos todos este verano (ya sé que mi palabra no vale, pero…) **

**Y sin más os dejo muy cerquita de este botón (review) para que me mandéis vuestros avadas.**

…**.:Fairy White::::.**


	20. Chapter 20

Remus andaba por una callejuela, había montones de basura tiradas por las esquinas los cubos de basura arrojados en el suelo, las paredes alojaban grafitis de diversos colores, habían una sola puerta en esa callejuela, y solamente era la puerta trasera de un bar de ambiente, pero él estaba en la calle correcta, recordaba perfectamente el número y la calle, la había memorizado y lo había leído más de mil veces, no muchas vences te dicen que pueden hallar la cura de tu maldición y además en el papel que le había enviado por lechuza estaba escrito "calle del Ángel nº 16" estaba en el lugar correcto pero el número no coincidía, veía a un lado bar la cerdita tragona nº 15 y al otro lado una casa destartalada con el número 17, pero en ninguna parte una casa con el 16.

Remus había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pasado por delante del callejón que se encontraba en medio del bar y de la casa pero no pasaba nada, había intentado al igual que en la sala de los menesteres pasar por delante varias veces, pero seguía sin pasar nada. Se estaba desesperando y la gente que pasaba por su lado empezaba a mirarle raro, para empezar, la señora de la casa de al lado ya había bajado su persiana, y no tardaría nada para que un segurata del bar saliera y le pegara una paliza por ahuyentar la clientela. También había intentado atravesar el muro como ocurría en el andén nueve y tres cuarto, pero solamente había conseguido romperse un diente y el insulto de un viandante. Estaba arto así que decidió enviarle un patronus con mensaje para que le recogiera, cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y todo se volvió negro, y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo para caer en la negrura.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sirius no podía parar de reír ese reloj de la pared era jodimamente gracioso, era un gato que movía los ojos y la cola para los lados, era muy muy gracioso, y Sirius se acercó más a él e intentó moverse a la misma vez que él, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, un movimiento continuo pero rápidamente Sirius se mareó, dio la vuelta rápidamente y resbaló en el suelo, pero gracias a Dios la botella de Whisky de fuego que llevaba en la mano no sufrió ningún daño y siguió tirado en el suelo como si no importara que en el proceso de la caída se hubiese tirado la pizza que iba a cenar pero que en un último momento había visto la botella de alcohol mucho más interesante, y es que, a quien no le apetecía por un momento olvidar los problemas y reírse como hacía antes.

Y siguió bebiendo hasta que la botella estaba por la mitad, hasta que la garganta ya le dolía del sabor tan fuerte de la bebida, del fuego abrasador que pasaba por su garganta cada vez que el líquido pasaba por ella y cuando le fue tan difícil levantarse que se volvió a caer, la dejó en la esquina de la isla de la cocina y la miró de forma amorosa:

-Creo amiga que ya es suficiente por hoy- y a esa frase le siguió un montón de carcajada cuando este se miró la mano, era una mano grande, y, lo más asombroso, tenía uñas, y era grande, y tenía dedos, pero lo gracioso era que el dedo del medio era grande, si, muy grande y podía flexionarlos una vez y otra vez y otra y otra, pero lo mejor de todo es que era tan grande como su cara, sí, Sirius lo comprobó poniendo la mano en su cara.

Y cuando intentó levantarse por segunda vez y vio que no podía, se dejó caer en el suelo y se mantuvo en silencio, era la parte que menos de gustaba a Sirius, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y era como se sentía él en estos momentos, como si hubiese subido a una montaña rusa, y hubiese llegado ya al final, hubiese bajado y subido muchas cuestas, y ahora estaba al final del recorrido cuantos estas igual de cansado como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón y es como se sentía en este momento, cansado de todo, cansado del mundo, cansado de su vida y de su odiosa familia, cansado de esperar, cansado de la vida. Este había estado emborrachándose tres día seguidos y aún le quedaban cuatro más para que Lily y James vinieran en el que recompondría su dignidad, recogería el destrozo de casa que había y se comportaría como si no hubiese pasado nada, dejaría de ser el huraño Sirius y intentaría ser el de antes, el que hacía gracias el que bromeaba con James se metía con Lily y dejaba que Remus le sermonease por alguna broma que había hecho. Sería el de siempre y esta semana la guardaría bajo llave debajo de la coraza que había creado. Volvería a ser el viejo Sirius aunque todo lo que mostrara fuera falsas sonrisas.

Cuando se vio lo suficiente sobrio para levantarse del suelo sonó el timbre y el simple din don del timbre le pareció lo suficiente gracioso para volver a reír como un tonto.

-Vale probablemente no esté lo suficiente sobrio que creía-dijo en voz baja mirando a la botella como si fuera un secreto que tenía que guardar entre ellos.

Se dirigió a la puerta lo más lentamente posible mientras miraba a la botella con el dedo en los labios como si fuera ella la que tenía que callar.

Y si antes se había sentido al final de la montaña rusa, después de tantas subidas y bajadas, cuando abrió la puerta se sintió como si las vías de la montaña se hubiesen caído y ahora estaba cayendo en un profundo abismo.

-Hola-dijo la voz que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Fue demasiado fácil salir de aquella casa lo reconozco, tanto tiempo sin poder moverse pasaban factura, las piernas las sentía pesadas, débiles y a pesar de rondar por los 39 kilos eran casi incapaces de sostener mi cuerpo. Pero siendo Crookshanks todo cambiaba, no era más fácil el caminar pero era más simple, andar a cuatro patas me ayudó a impulsarme, y al perder peso pude pasar por los barrotes sin problemas y ahora al pensarlo resultaba irónico, recordaba perfectamente como Sirius nos contó una vez que cuando se escapó de la prisión fue de la misma forma, pasando su delgado cuerpo de perro por entre los barrotes.

Toda las puertas gracias a Dios estaban abiertas y pude colarme, pero la principal fue un poca más difícil, esperé hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro por ella un pequeño chico, más bajito para su edad, con el pelo negro perfectamente peinado y un porte elegante, Regulus, vi como por el rabillo del ojo me vio, lo supe en el momento en el que dijo en voz baja-Sálvalo, por favor, se lo merece-y con esas palabras cerró la puerta dejándome en el portal del exterior de la casa _12_ de Grimmauld _Place_.

Estaba fuera de la casa, tenía que darme prisa, y tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, no fuera que algún Black o Malfoy decidieran entrar o salir de la casa y pudieran reconocerme, gracias a Dios que había cogido la varita, era casi extraño lo desierta que estaba la casa, simplemente extraño, como si… como si estuvieran haciendo algo más importante.

Intenté pensar donde desaparecerme pero mi cabeza no estaba por la labor de reaccionar, lo único que podía escuchar era: SIRIUS, SIRIUS, SIRIUS, SIRIUS tenía que ver si estaba bien, pero nunca me nombraron que planearan ningún ataque, normalmente lo hacía, lo hacía para que me torturara por dentro, para divertirse a mi costa el ver como sufría por no poder hacer nada por los pobre muggles a los que mataban. Pero este ataque tenía que ser diferente, o si no porque no me lo iban a decir, si era contra magos podía fallar y no querrían quedar en ridículo por si algo salía mal, tenía que ser eso, intenté recordar en mi cabeza algún atentado de mortífagos famoso de este año pero ni siquiera sabía en qué año estaba. Oh mierda, no sabía si había un ataque y ya estaba haciendo suposiciones, simplemente podía ser una coincidencia, una coincidencia muy grande que había hecho que Regulus volviera una semana antes de que terminara el curso.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, bueno técnicamente sí que fue por eso, pero ya sabéis las expresiones muggles son lo mío, me aparecí delante de una casa, en el mismo momento en que penaba en proteger a Sirius, mire a mi alrededor y lo reconocí perfectamente era Godric Hollow, había estado aquí hace tres años con Harry y nos había atacado la serpiente gigante de Voldemort, Naginni, y en el proceso de proteger a Harry para que la serpiente no lo comiera, le rompí la varita. También estuvimos en esa casa, pasamos por delante de ella, la recordaba como si fura ayer cuando la vi, Harry se quedo estático como si hubiera olido la olor de la muerte, miró la casa y se acercó a la estatua que había delante de ella, aunque ahora lo único que había era un precioso jardín que hasta la mismísima profesora Sprout se hubiera sentido celosa es era la antigua casa de los Potter, la casa donde murieron Lily y James, pero en ese tiempo la casa era un cumulo de ruinas ya ahora era una casa precios.

La casa tenía dos plantas, era blanca y una enredadera subía por casi toda la pared delantera de la casa, la primera vez que vio esa pared era un espacio vacío donde lo único que quedaba de la planta era un chamuscado seto en el zócalo de la casa, los marcos de la puerta eran oscuros y la puerta tenía unos relieves maravillosos donde había un lobo aullando a la luna y un ciervo y un perro a su alrededor y si te fijabas mejor veías que encima del ciervo había una pequeña rata con una larga cola. Toque el relieve con la mano, era tan bonito, eran ellos, el maldito, el leal, el protector y el traidor, los cuatro mejores amigos, los cuatro hermanos y les quedaba tan poco juntos, unidos de esa forma tan mágica que solamente comprendían ellos que quería llorar, pero las lagrimas ya no me salían, creo que había perdido la capacidad para llorar, mi cuerpo había entrado en un estado de shock que le era imposible mostrar los sentimientos.

Intenté agudizar el oído para ver si había ruidos de lucha de batalla o indicios de algo malvado, pero no se escuchaba nada, nada de nada, más que nada parecía que la casa estaba vacía pero no perdía nada por tocar el timbre, cuando escuche un ruido, más bien una risa, una risa conocida, la risa de Sirius. No pude pasar desapercibido como mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápido y casa podía notar cómo iba a saltar de mi pecho y mis ojos lagrimeaban, por fin, pero esta vez no era por miedo o tristeza era de alegría, alegría por escuchar una risa que había deseado escucharla durante tanto tiempo que casi dolía.

Escuche pasos que se dirigía hacia la puerta ya alguna risilla tonta, no sabía lo que podía hacer que Sirius, el macho Sirius se pudiera reír de una forma tan tonta, y de pronto me asaltaron las dudas: ¿y si no estaba solo? Bueno, obviamente no iba a estar solo, era la casa de James y Lily pero… y si estaba con otra chica y si lo que yo sentía para Sirius fue una simple diversión, después de todo Remus siempre nos dijo que Sirius era un alma libre, y Sirius y yo simplemente estuvimos juntos casi tres meses y él no me conocía tan bien como yo a él, yo, que había estada cuando murió, no lo vi morir pero estuve en el entierro, un entierro sin cuerpo, apoyando a Harry. Y después de todo venir a la casa de los Potter había sido una tontería lo primero que tenía que haber hecho era ir al cuartel de la orden, donde había estado dos veces en esta época con Minerva, y avisar a Dumbeldore.

Cuando mi cabeza y mis indecisiones me llevaron a darme la vuelta para ir al cuartel de la orden antes de que Sirius me viera, la puerta se abrió, y el ella estaba lo que había deseado ver durante todo mi encarcelamiento, no obviamente en el estado lamentable en el que estaba. El pelo estaba graso y lo llevaba más largo que nunca, por debajo de los hombros, los ojos estaba idos, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran algo alarmante, como si no estuviesen este momento, y había dejado de afeitarse y le asonaba ya una barba incipiente también notaba como se mantenía en la puerta, al igual que hacía yo en el marco, porque le era imposible estar de pie, sus ropas estaban sucias llenas de machas de tomate y en el centro de la camiseta andrajosa había un trozo de pizza pegado, pero había algo diferente, algo nuevo y peligroso, Sirius estaba roto por dentro.

-Hola-de todas las cosas que podía haber dicho había dicho 'hola' definitivamente mi celebro no iba a volver a ser el mismo.

Sirius estaba estático, en estado de shock podría decirse, su cara paso de la expresión de la incredulidad, la sorpresa, el dolor y por último se partió de risa en mi cara.

-Definitivamente amiga mía nos hemos vuelto locos-dijo mirando hacia atrás a un lugar donde no me llegaba la vista, por un momento pensé que le hablaba a otra persona pero no humo ningún ruido que delatara la posición de otra persona.

-¿Sirius?-Pregunte por él, tenía miedo, nunca había visto a Sirius tan ¿loco? ni siquiera cuando lo conocí por primera vez en la casa de los gritos, pero este hizo todo lo contrario a responder y cayó al suelo riéndose.

Me arrodillé delante de él, noté como mis rodillas crujieron bajo la presión de mi cuerpo pero la imagen de Sirius era mucho más dolorosa, no le hubiera dado importancia si se hubiera reído como lo hacía, de forma despreocupada y alegre, pero lo que veía ahora era una risa lunática, nerviosa y triste, cuando más cerca estuve de él note lo que estaba mal, el moreno olía completamente a alcohol, y no un alcohol normal si no a whisky de fuego que no por nada presumía de la fama de ser la bebida alcohólica más fuerte del mercado mágico.

-Sirius, ¿estás borracho?-nada más decir la pregunta me sentí la persona más estúpida, claro que estaba borracho, no mucha gente cuando ve a una persona que ha estado desaparecía año y medio se tira al suelo a reír, normalmente lloran, salen corriendo gritando, se desmayan o incluso te atacan.

-No-dijo mientras echaba unas risas tontas.

-Claro que lo estás Sirius, vamos dentro-intenté levantarlo, pero si ni siquiera me podía sostener a mi misma dudaba que pudiera con el peso de este y más cuando dejaba todo el cuerpo muerto-Vamos levanta por favor, yo no puedo.

Y como si se hubiera activado un mecanismo, Sirius se levantó apoyándose en la pared y en mi brazo.

¿Dónde está tu habitación, tienes que dormir?-probablemente mi voz sonó de una forma demasiado mandona, como la antigua Hermione.

-No quiero dormir, estoy bien-su voz sonaba como un niño pequeño, cosa que cada vez me sacaba más de quicio.

-Vamos Sirius, por favor-mi voz sonaba ya como una súplica, notaba ya el peso de todas las emociones de salir de la casa de los Black, el cansancio de tanto tiempo sin comer ni beber y el de la utilización de la magia.

-Está arriba-dijo ya casi sin voz.

Le cogí de la mano y subimos las escaleras, veinte escalones, veinte escalones que me dejaron sin la poca energía que me quedaba, suerte que este señaló la primera habitación que había, Sirius se tiró a la cama con un peso muerto y se quedó durmiendo antes de que pudiera pestañear y pronto empezó a roncar de la forma tan típica Sirius, me hizo reír al igual que lo había hecho hace tiempo.

Salí de la habitación y cerré lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, miré a mi alrededor, había cinco puertas, y si hubiera sido en otro momento las habría abierto todas por simple curiosidad ahora solamente tenía ganas de tirarme en el suelo, que obviamente es lo que hice, mis piernas ya no me llevaban, llevar a Sirius hasta arriba había agotado toda mi fuerza y si había podido subir las escaleras era simplemente por la adrenalina del encuentro, podía calificarse con penoso lo que estaba haciendo pero mi cuerpo cada vez estaba más pesado que la única manera que me quedaba para moverme era gatear por el suelo y encontrar una cama para dormir, pero poco a poco notaba mis ojos cada vez más pesados, mi cuerpo ya no me llevaba ni siquiera a gatas, y pronto la moqueta se hacía un lugar cómodo y mullido para dormir y técnicamente sería el lugar más cómodo donde había dormido en año y medio, había llegado al momento en que mi cabeza ya no pensaba con normalidad así que me tiré en el suelo mientras todo a mi alrededor llenó de oscuridad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**Chan chan chan, nuevo capi! Espero que os guste porque yo no lo tengo muy claro, no creo haber plasmado muy bien las emociones y describir a alguien borracho es muy difícil, creo que en esta escena Sirius tiene un tremendo lio interno porque quiere dejar de ser el huraño Sirius, tan parecido a su padre, pero se siente incapaz de dejarlo atrás y por eso la bipolaridad que presenta en el capítulo.**

**Necesito decirlo, mi tía vino de Finlandia y trajo chocolate de la marca SIRIUS, os lo podeís imaginar yo viendo el chocolate y con una risa tonta mientras me lo comía pensando que estaba (porque ya no queda, me lo comí todo) tan bueno como el portador del su nombre.**

**AGARRAOS A LOS CINTURONES PORQUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VIENE CARGADO DE EMOCIONES FUERTES, MUCHOS REENCUETROS Y UN SEÑOR TENEBROSO ENFADADO, MUAJAJAJAJAJA**


	21. Chapter 21

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria por tanto no soy J.**

"_Qué triste quedé aquella noche  
¿te acuerdas mi vida?  
nomás te alejaste  
y nada supe de ti" _

"_Estés sola o no, tendrás que seguir adelante. Pero recuerda que aunque estemos solos estamos unidos en la soledad" _

**Miel y regaliz**

**Capítulo 21:**

Volviste por fin 

-¡Basta ya James, me estás poniendo nerviosa!

El aludido levanto la cabeza desconcertado y probablemente más nervioso de lo normal, hacía ya tres días que habían venido a Cokeworth, el recatado pueblo donde vivían los Evans, una matrimonio de adultos que según habrían dicho James habían engendrado al ser más bello del mundo, pero claro, eso no lo decía en voz alta porque si no su porte de hombre duro se derrumbaría, aunque claro está, Lily sabía perfectamente cómo romper ese porte y volverle un hombre de los más ñoño, como hubiera dicho Peter.

La señora Evans era una mujer robusta, probablemente si James hubiera conocido a la señora Weasley la hubiese comparado con ella y hubiera dicho que él carácter agresivo y cariñoso era un gen propio de las pelirrojas, el pelo lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros y algunas canas enmarcaban su cara, unos ojos grandes, como los de su hija, de un color marrón, sus ojos no destacaban por bonitos destacaban por el cariño que emanaban de ellos, a sus ojos le seguían una nariz larga y afilada que se disimulaba con la gafas que llevaban encima de ella y por último tenía los mismos labios de su Lily, eran rojos y carnosos. Puede que la señora Evans no destacase por su belleza, puesto que esa nariz aguileña y ese cuello largo no eran unos rasgos muy favorecedores pero probablemente el aspecto era lo de menos, la madre de Lily lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, James recuerda que antes de que pudiera saludarles educadamente ya estaba inmerso en los brazos de la señora Evans, que lo abrazaban con tanto cariño que le recordaban a los de su madre.

Por el contrario el señor Evans, era una persona extremadamente delgada, posiblemente los huesos de las mejillas le sobresalían un poco más de lo normal pero no era por lo que comía porque si había visto una persona que comiera más que ese hombre podría haber sido Sirius o Remus después de la noche de luna llena. El padre de Lily tenía el pelo rizado y castaño, lo llevaba bastante corto para que solamente me pudiera ver el inicio del caracol del pelo, para que no se llegase a formar, los ojos de este eran tan verdes como los de Lily, y tan bonitos como los de ella, a pesar de que los de este no brillaban de la forma de los que brillaban los de la pelirroja. El señor Evans era más alto que James probablemente más alto de lo que era Sirius, y le gustaba fumar, desde que James había llegado a casa no lo había visto ni un minuto separado de su pipa, incluso cuando comía la tenía al lado. Cuando James lo conoció lo único que hizo su futuro suegro fue estrujarle la mano fuertemente y sonreírle como si él supiese algo que el moreno no, una actitud que James le dio miedo, un miedo asfixiante que impidieron que James siguiera con su idea y lo pospusiera y los pospusiera durante tres días.

Pero lo que realmente había aprendido el moreno de sus futuros suegros era que podía confiar en ellos, se les podía ver reacios a la vida que llevaba Lily llena de cosas que ellos no entendían, pero querían que sus hijas fueran felices y si la causa de su felicidad era un joven de 19 años moreno de metro ochenta, que hacía bromas, y que subía en una escoba voladora no lo iban a impedir.

Estaban cenando en la mesa, la señora Evan había preparado un pastel de carne que poco tenía que envidiar a los de Hogwarts, y James no paraba de revolverse el pelo nervioso.

-Lo siento-dijo el moreno bajando la mano donde estaba el anillo, escondido debajo de su chaqueta.

-¡James!-volvió a decir la pelirroja más pequeña al ver el tic nervioso que empezaba a manifestar su pierna derecha, la que estaba junto a la pierna izquierda de Lily.

Lily estaba cansada del comportamiento de James estos tres días, desde que había subido al tren, o más bien desde la mañana que se había graduado, el moreno se estaba comportando de forma rara, no comía casi nada, su madre se estaba empezando a preocupar y cuando le había preguntado a su padre que era lo que podría pasarle el hombre solamente se había reído y le había dicho que le diera tiempo al chaval. ¿A que le tenía que dar tiempo? ¿A que se cansara de ella y la dejara?, ¿era lo que se estaba planteando desde el día de la graduación? ¿Dejarla? ¿Por eso se había puesto más nervioso en casa de sus padres? ¿Estaría ella forzando mucho la relación?

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-la pelirroja mayor miraba a el moreno con una mirada cómplice, demasiado alegre para que fuera una preocupación sincera.

-Si, yo, yo, solo…-a Lily no le paso desapercibida la mirada que James y sus padres, el asentimiento de su padre (no si dejar la pipa) y la mirada efusiva de su madre.

-Yo, señor Evans, puede que no me conociera de antes pero prometo cuidar a su hija-dijo James cada vez más nervioso.

- O por Dios chaval, no estamos en el siglo diecinueve, no me lo diga a mí, díselo a ella- dijo el mayor haciendo un ademán con la mano en la que sujetaba la pipa.

Por centésima vez en esa noche James se removió el pelo nervioso, haciendo que Lily le cogiera la mano y se la dejara en el regazo.

-Ya, James, para por favor y solamente dímelo- dijo con una sonrisa no muy segura.

-Está bien, está bien. Lily, sabes que me justaste desde probablemente principios de quinto, nunca me había fijado en ti, fue la primera vez que un Slytherin te llamo ESO, nunca había visto a una persona levantar la cabeza con orgullo y contestar "Si, ¿te importa? Pues te jodes" te había convertido en ese pequeño momento en el centro de mi universo, soñaba contigo, respiraba tu nombre, el rojo y el verde de repente no había hecho tan buena combinación juntos y, reconozco que mis primeros intentos de filtreos fueron penosos e infantiles, ¿pero qué esperabas? Era penoso e infantil, toda la culpa la tenía Sirius. En sexto descubrí que ya no podría vivir sin ti, intentaba mirarte cuando tu no mirabas, intentaba que los profesores me pusieran de pareja contigo y luego cuando nos besamos creí que el mundo había confabulado en mi contra, ¿Por qué me daba la sensación más maravillosa en ese momento y luego me lo apartaba? Pero luego todo se arreglo y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos no eran simplemente que me gustaba una chica, me había enamorado hasta la médula de ella y por fin llego ese día, el día en que aceptaste ser mi novia, se convirtió en el día más feliz de mi vida así que Lily Evans-dijo el moreno poniéndose de rodilla y sacando la caja del anillo- ¿podría hacer que este día sea el segundo mejor de mi existencia diciendo que sí?

Lily probablemente se quedó sin habla en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo veía como su padre miraba con orgullo la escena y como su madre se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo rosa de tía Gladiss. Ni en su más remota imaginación habría pensado que James estaba nervioso por esto, no se imaginaba que James fuera de los chicos que se arrodillan en el suelo y les muestran un anillo completamente de diamantes que probablemente costaba más que la casa de sus padres, simplemente había imaginado que era de los chicos que después de jugar un partido de quidditch se acercaban y te lo pedía sin más, sin un discurso emotivo y sin, por Merlín, había intentado pedir su mano a su padre. Pero tenía que acostumbrarlo porque lo que sí que sabía del moreno es que era dado a las sorpresas y si esas sorpresas iban acompañados por un anillo como ese por ella mejor que mejor.

La cara de James estaba roja con un tomate, y se estaba poniendo nervioso, Lily solamente miraba al vació y no decía nada.

-Lily, por favor, di algo o esto va a comenzar a ser muy muy embarazoso.

Lily por un momento pareció reaccionar y volvió a mirar a James a los ojos.

-James, sabes, al contrario que tú me gustaste desde el primer momento, cuando entre a ese vagón del tren lo único que pensé fue "idiota" idiota por ser tan guapo, idiota por ser tan gracioso y idiota por ser simplemente James Potter, y a cada broma que hacías me sentía yo más tonta, ¿Cómo podía gustarme un chiquillo que se tomaba todo a broma? Y cuando empezaste a intentar salir conmigo, mi cuerpo se derretía quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que sí pero mi parte razonal (la que suelo dominar) me decía que te olvidara, como podía salir con un hombre que creí que la vida era un cachondeo, si pensaba así seguramente yo simplemente era una novedad, un desecho, un chicle que te has comprado nuevo no te ha gustado su sabor y luego lo tirabas al suelo y sin querer si te pegaba al zapato sin posibilidad de sacarlo, porque sabía que si salía contigo iba a ser imposible de olvidarte. Y el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso me dio miedo, miedo por todo eso pero cuando desapareció Hermione y nos ayudaste a todos sobre todo a Sirius me di cuenta come eras de verdad y cuando descubrí lo de Remus descubrí tu verdadera faceta, no te lo tomabas todo a broma simplemente intentabas que tus amigos fueran felices, intentabas hacerles sonreír incluso cuando tú te encontrabas mal y descubrir todo eso James no hizo que me gustaras más, hizo que me enamoraras y por todo eso James sé que cuando nos casemos serás el mejor padre para nuestros hijos.

James vio por el rabillo del ojo como su futura suegra se limpiaba las lágrimas y el señor Evans intentaba disimuladamente limpiarse una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-O por Merlín James, claro que es un sí-dijo sonriendo y James por fin pudo ponerle el anillo en la mano, no sin esfuerzo ya que sus manos temblaban como la gelatina. Y la besó, la besó como si no hubiese mañana, probablemente fuera cierto porque un estruendo y muchos gritos hicieron que se pusieran alerta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..**

Un potente rayo de luz mañanero entro por la ventana y el bulto que había en la cama empezó a removerse hacia los lados gruñendo, cuando no aguantó más se destapo la cara y se inclinó, provocando que todo se moviera en sintonía con su estómago que empezaba a pedir a gritos un baño.

Si había una cosa que probablemente Sirius odiara más que la casa de las serpientes eran las resacas, y esta debía ser una de las fuertes puesto que lo único que recordaba del anterior día era el reloj de la cocina en forma de gato y una cabellera castaña, probablemente había estado mirando su foto otra vez, cada vez que se emborrachaba miraba su foto, aquella foto que le sacaron mientras estaba inconsciente, aquella que él hizo la copia y se quedo, nadie lo supo, fue un secreto entre él y la varita.

No sabía dónde podía estar, y seguramente su reacción era estúpida, no habían salido ni dos meses, pero ella le salvó, le salvó ese día que los dementores atacaron Hosmeage, y no lo decía de la forma en la que uno salva a alguien y este le debe la vida, desde ese día ella había pasado de ser un simple capricho por ser la chica nueva a pasar a ser otra persona, una diferente, una con tanto valor que era capaz de arriesgar su vida por dos personas que hacía poco que conocía.

Todo el tiempo que pasó en la enfermería lo pasó por ella, por las mañanas estaba él y por las tardes estaba Lunático, él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su amigo por ella, lo veía cada vez que la miraba y él había sido tan egoísta que había aprovechado las inseguridades de su amigo para salir con ella. Pero él veía cosas que los demás no veían, se daba cuenta como sus ojos se movían frenéticamente debajo de sus párpado, se daba cuenta de las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su frente y de cuando cerraba la boca más fuerte para no chillar, pero cuando se concentraba podía notar el poder que había en la habitación, el poder que provenía del pequeño cuerpo tirado en la cama. Y Sirius cada vez la quería más, y cada incógnita que se volvía la joven para Sirius era más irresistible, más prohibida.

Pero cuando desapareció el mundo se le cayó encima, él sabía porque la habían secuestrado, sabía que la culpa era de él, ¿Cómo podías querer tanto a alguien y luego causarle tanto daño? Si solamente le hubiera regalado otra cosa, si tan solo hubiese dejado de ser un Black orgulloso y no le hubiese quitado el collar, que su madre quería más que a él, no hubiera desaparecido. Pero ¿Por qué secuestrarla? ¿Por qué simplemente quitarle el collar y noquearla?

Y con su matutino tazón de culpabilidad Sirius se levantó de la cama directo al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo. Pero nada le hubiese preparado para lo que veía, la dueña de sus pensamientos se encontraba tirada, o lo más parecido a ella, porque ya no se parecía a ella, Sirius podía ver como su piel había empezado a ser una simple capa que cubría sus huesos dejándolos casi a la vista, el pelo característico de la castaña que siempre lucía enmarañado ahora estaba peor y en algunas partes se podía ver como había algunas calvas.

¿Hermione?-dijo el moreno sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta puesto que sus piernas habían dejado de funcionar-¡¿Hermione?!-al vez que no recibía respuesta de la castaña se acercó gateando a esta y le dio la vuelta, su hermosa cada ahora era lo más parecido que había visto un esqueleto en su vida, los pómulos le sobresalía dolorosamente, las ojeras era los más lila que había visto en su vida que contrastaban con la palidez de su cara, tan blanco como, como… como un muerto.

-Hermione, no, Hermione, no por favor-dijo el moreno que intentaba encontrarle el pulso temblorosamente-¡Hermione despierta!-par entonces este ya estaba llorando y buscando a tientas su varita, cuando la encontró no dudo en ningún momento y se apareció en San Mungo

Se apareció en la recepción, en único lugar permitido para aparecerse, las recepcionista no estaba y al parecer hoy no era un día muy transitado porque todo estaba más vacío de lo normal como si el personal estuviese en otro lugar mucho más importante.

-¡AYUDA!-Sirius casi no podía hablar del nudo en la garganta que tenía-¡Ayuda, ayuda por favor!- pero no tardó en aparecer una medimaga por el pasillo

Sirius levantó la vista y por lo poco que sus ojos vidriosos le permitieron ver pudo reconocer al individuo.

-Señora Longbottom ayúdala, por favor-dijo antes que alertara a todos los medimagos y despegaran a Hermione de su lado con la promesa de que la iban a cuidar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

La calle Golden, era un completo escándalo, la gente corría por todas partes, todo el mundo gritaba, los afortunados que tenían coche lo cogían para salir de aquí, lo que ocasionaba más escándalo por la gente que intentaba huir además del coche y algún que otro había sido atropellado, pero siendo el caso más grave un simple empujón, los menos afortunados que no tenían coche corrían calle abajo, sin pensar que eso no les llevaba a nada.

James y Lily habían salido de la casa rápidamente encontrándose ese panorama, a simple vista parecía que fuera un simple atentado, pero ellos dos sabían lo que era, no por menos había sido educados durante 7 años en una escuela de magia y había vivido ya los inicios de la guerra entre mortífagos y las otras personas que no lo eran, porque ellos a pesar de querer exterminar a los sangre sucia se enfrentaban a todo tipo de gente que no respetaba su ideología.

Lily miró donde estaban sus padres, en la entrada de esa gran casa blanca, estaban asustados, había visto esa mirada de determinación de su hija, una mirada que si hubieran conocido a su nieto la habrían asociado con él, su madre tenía los ojos húmedos y a su padre se le había caído la pipa al suelo al contemplar lo que ocurría fuera.

-James tengo que ponerles a salvo, no están seguros aquí siendo los padres de una maga-dijo Lily cogiendo del brazo a su prometido.

James la miró preocupada a ella y luego a sus suegros, miro el brazo por el que le había cogido Lily, tenía sujeta la varita, y por un momento se sintió débil, ¿como podía dejar que su futura mujer participara en una guerra que era tan peligrosa para ella?, pero luego vio la determinación en sus ojos, sabía que no podría decirle que se fueran lejos y no volvieran hasta que el atentado parara.

-Está bien, llévatelos a casa y yo aviso a la orden.

Y mientras Lily cogió a sus padres y se desapareció, James envió un patronus a la orden alertándolos que los mortífagos estaban atacando la calle golden de Cokeworth.

No tardaron en venir miembros de la orden, apareció Moody (que en ese tiempo simplemente estaba loco) Peter apareció enfundando su varita con torpeza, Alice y Frank también aparecieron, por primera vez vio en Alice una expresión de seriedad aterradora, también estaba Hope, con su pelo agarrado en una coleta alta y una mirada de odio infinito, el último que apareció fue Remus con el pelo alborotado y algún arañazo de más y muchos más miembros de la Orden pero no los reconoció, técnicamente ellos aún no estaban dentro de la orden, por tanto aún no habían ido a ninguna reunión.

-¿Y Lily? ¿Está bien? ¿Donde está?-Preguntó Alice preocupada al ver que no estaba.

Cuando Lily se decidió a contestar Lily apareció a su lado.

-¿Has dejado a tus padres en casa? ¿Les has puesto un hechizo anti intrusos?

-Si, por supuesto James, ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Pet..-pero antes de terminar la frase se calló al ver el público que tenían-¡Peter has venido!-dijo en un intento de disimulo que al merodeador no se le pasó desapercibido.

James miró a los miembros de la orden, buscando a alguien.

-Cariño, ¿has avisado a Sirius?

La pelirroja le miró con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Sirius? Sirius no estaba en casa, me imaginé que estaría ya aquí-dijo Lily mirando buscándole con la mirada.

-No, esto no está bien, el no desperdiciaría una ocasión como esta para enfrentarse a los mortífagos- dijo Remus que se había contagiado de la preocupación de sus amigos.

-Sirius tenía que estar en casa, ¿lo habéis visto estos días?-dijo el de gafas.

-No, Sirius no ha querido que nos acercáramos a vuestra casa en estos días-dijo Peter.

-Pero…-empezó a decir James pero un grito de Moody le impidió seguir.

-Ya basta chicos, ya os preocuparéis por vuestro noviecito en otro momento, que por si no os habéis dado cuenta estamos en medio de un atentado mortífago.

Y como si esa frase les hubiera puesto en alerta inminente todos empezaron a moverse por parejas, Alice y Frank, Remus y Peter, Hope y un chaval moreno y con una cicatriz en la cara, Lily y James, y muchos más, todos fuero en contra del rumbo que llevaba la gente, hasta que se encontraron con los mortífagos y con una grata sorpresa, que de grata no tenía nada, Lord Voldemort estaba en cabeza de todos ellos matando sin discreción a todos los muggles que se ponía en su camino.

Moody con su mítica frase "alerta permanente" se despidió adentrándose en la pelea junto a su pareja.

Todos luchaban, todos lanzaban hechizos a discreción , sin pensar en él, simplemente lanzaban el que les venía a la cabeza, ya no era una simple pelea contra unos Slytherin furiosos dentro del recinto escolar o una simple representación en clase de DCAO, ahora estaban en una lucha real, con mortífagos reales y con maleficios reales, ahora ya no podías dudar en lanzar un hechizo o estabas muerto, que se lo dijeran a Frank que había dudado un momento y ya llevaba una raja en el brazo de arriba abajo, que al parecer sangraba mucho, pero él parecía ajeno al corte que llevaba, solamente pensaba en derribar a todos los mortífagos que le fueran posible.

Lily veía cuerpos por todas partes, cuerpos de personas que conocía, en la acera de enfrente se encontraba el señor Wilson que le daba piruletas cuando era pequeña y le contaba batallitas de cuando fue a la guerra, delante de ella estaba la señora Bilinsky, que tenía la misma edad que su madre y nunca pudo tener hijos, su perro era lo único que tenía y el mismo yacía encima de su dueña lanzando aullando en forma de lamento, y enfrente de ella estaba el señor Snape corriendo, un mortífago le perseguía, cuando el señor Snape se calló, miró al mortífago y le aguantó la mirada, Lily espero que el mortífago lo matara pero no hizo nada dando le tiempo a ella para acercarse y actuar, pero se paró en seco cuando escucho la conversación.

-Que vas a hacer Severus, ¿me vas a matar? ¿A tu padre? ¿Sangre de tu sangre? No te atreves eres demasiado cobarde.

-No me provoques padre, tú tienes la culpa de que ella muriera, a tu lado ella se moría por dentro, tú le pegabas y ¡ahora está muerta por tu culpa! Así que no me provoques.

-¡VAMOS! ¡HAZLO COBARDE!-dijo el señor Snape tirado en el suelo, ya no parecía aquel hombre con traje y corbata que se paseaba con la cabeza alta todos los días ahora parecía un despojo de la humanidad tirado en el suelo con la corbata caída, la chaqueta rota y los pantalones manchados de hierba.

Severus levantó la varita-AVADA

-Protego!-Dijo la pelirroja antes de que pudiera matar a su propio padre-Sev para, no hagas nada que te puedes arrepentir.

Los ojos que había detrás de la máscara le miraron sorprendidos ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

-No sabes lo que él ha hecho, si lo supieras lo que hizo no estarías pidiéndome que perdonara su vida.

-Está bien, no sé lo que hizo, pero ¿tienes que convertirte en lo mismo que él? ¿En un abusador? Tú no eres así.

La persona de detrás de la máscara lanzó una risa amarga llena de sarcasmo y dolor.

-Tú ya no sabes quién soy Lily, ya no soy el niño que conociste, ahora soy esto, estoy es lo que quiero.

EL señor Snape hacía tiempo que había huido pero parecía que el moreno no se había dado cuenta y si se había dado cuenta lo había dejado pasar.

-¡Bien entonces atácame! Soy todo lo que odias Snape, soy todo lo contrario a lo que quieres, soy una sangre sucia, no dejabas de recordarme en Hogwarts.

Severus apartó la vista incapaz de mirarla.

-Tú eres diferente-dijo con la voz tan baja que a Lily casi puedo escucharlo con el jaleo de la lucha.

-¿Diferente? Soy una sangre sucia Snape, mis padres son muggles, ¿Qué me hace diferente de ellos?

-Ellos no son tú- y con esas palabras desapareció con un humo negro que dio un aspecto teatral a su huída.

-Maldito imbécil-dijo entre dientes la pelirroja y luego se dirigió a la pelea con su prometido que luchaba muy concentrado contra Bellatrix.

La morena se reía como loca mientras luchaba, el pelo lo tenía en una extraña posición que le daba ese aire de lunática que le caracterizaba.

-Ohh, mira James, tu amada ha venido al rescate.

-Cállate zorra-dijo Lily cuando se metió en la lucha, tenía que reconocer que la morena sabía cómo moverse él una batalla, esquivaba los hechizo con una facilidad gatuna, y no les daba tiempo casi para lanzar hechizos a ellos, lo único que podían hacer era defenderse.

-¿Y mi primito? ¿No ha venido? Qué pena tenía información que a lo mejor le interesaba-dijo mientras se reía histéricamente.

James y Lily se miraron rápidamente asustados, sabían perfectamente de que iba la conversación.

-¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO?-dijo la pelirroja mientras se protegía de un cruciatus.

-Oh te daré una pista, año y medio

-¿DONDE TENÉIS A HERMIONE?-dijo James mientras le lanzaba un expelliarmus.

La morena se volvió a reír de forma preocupantemente lunática.

-Os daré otra pista no se puede mover-dijo sacando la lengua de forma divertida

-HIJA DE PUTA-dijo James y con un movimiento de varita la noqueó dejándola tirada en el suelo

Un grito de enfado se escuchó por toda la calle, Voldemort estaba furioso y caminaba altivamente hacía Lily y James, los mortífagos que estaban a su alrededor se apartaban con una reverencia y seguían luchando, pero Voldemort no les hacía caso, no veía a nadie más que la pelirroja sangre sucia ya a Potter, un traidor a la sangre.

-Vosotros-dijo el Señor tenebrosos, el pelo castaño le caía un poco por la frente y los ojos de réptil, con algunas arrugas incipientes, centellaban de ira.

Y así es como Lily y James se metieron en su primera pelea contra el Señor Tenebroso, las luces iban y venían, pero la pareja Potter tenía muy poca ventaja en la lucha, solamente podían protegerse y los hechizos que lanzaban tenían muy poca potencia comparado con el nivel del magro oscuro.

-Una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre, que pareja más bonita hacéis, los dos vais a morir, pero primero tú-dijo señalando a la pelirroja-cuantos menos sangre sucia haya en el mundo mucho mejor.

Pero antes de que la maldición mortal tocara a la pelirroja un rayo rojo la alejo del lugar, haciendo que el verde erosionara el suelo.

-¡NO!-Alice y Frank llegaron rápidamente para ayudarles en la pelea, y así sin saberlo ellos empezaron una profecía que tardaría unos años en ser revelada.

Todo terminó cuando Dumbeldore se aparecía en la batalla provocando que Tom Riddler perdiera ventaja y tuviera que retirarse.

Los aurores no tardaron mucho en llegar, como siempre tarde, y se encargaron de los muggles muertos y de los que había presenciado todo, cambiando memorias y limpiando las escenas del crimen.

Dumbeldore miró a su Orden, tenía una mirada que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca, melancólica y alegre.

-Chicos, estoy orgulloso de vosotros, siento no haber venido antes pero he recibido una llamada de emergencia-dijo con un brillo en su mirada, de hecho venía de San Mungo- pero lo habéis hecho genial, os habéis enfrentado a ellos sin vacilar y no ha habido bajas en vuestra primera batalla seria con mortífagos, pero ahora tenéis que ir a San Mungo que os curen, porque a pesar de que no ha habido bajas lucís de pena-dijo en forma de broma para intentar suavizar el ambiente, de hecho todos tenían cortes, cortes profundos y muy feos que había sido hecho con magia negra, posiblemente el menos dañado fuera Peter por alguna extraña razón.

James abrazó a Lily y le besó en la mejilla, que estaban saladas de haber llorado la pérdida de su amiga Hermione, no hacía mucho Bellatrix había dicho que su amiga había muerto. Miró a sus amigos, Remus tenía la camisa rota con un corte en todo su estómago, en el brazo tenía un sarpullido raro y su cuerpo mostraba claros signos de agotamiento, Alice y Frank, estaban abrazados, este la abrazaba de forma protectora mientras la rubia lloraba, no por nada hacía nada que se había enfrentado al señor tenebroso, de alguna forma tenía que expresar su emoción y estrés, Hope había perdido su larga cola de caballo probablemente un hechizo cortante desviado, en la mejilla tenía un corte y el pantalón estaba roto dejando ver una raja profunda en su muslo izquierdo, Lily tenía algunos cortes en los brazos y el brazo quemado de caer al suelo y restregarse en él, el tenía un corte en la cara y por dentro todo le abrasaba de cruciatus que le había envidado Voldemort el que parecía menos herido era Peter que simplemente tenía un sarpullido en el cuello y la ropa sucia.

Todos ellos se aparecieron en San Mungo y fueron recibidos por una ornada de medimagos listos para curarles, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban curando a los otros miembros de la Orden.

Después de treinta minutos todos ellos fueron curados.

James observó a sus amigos parecían mucho mejor, las heridas había desaparecido sin dejar marca y ninguno tenía ya la cara de cansancio es más parecía descansados y a pesar del shock estaban felices, habían salido vivos de una batalla con Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

-¿Estáis bien todos?-pregunto Alice, preocupada por sus amigos, cuando todos asintieron ella sonrió contenta.

-¿Vamos a ir a ver a tu madre?-le preguntó la rubia a su futuro marido.

-Ya he mirado, pero está ocupada con un paciente que al parecer han dado la alerta roja por él y todo los medimagos libre tiene que ir.

-Bueno pues entonces nos vamos. Adiós chicos-dijo Alice y se despidió de todos abrazándolo, y junto a su prometido se desaparecieron.

-Nosotros también nos tendríamos que ir, he dejado a mis padres en mi casa y estarán asustados, vamos a recepción y nos vamos con polvos flu-dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo también tendría que ir a ver a mis padres, pero no tienen red flu, así que adiós chicos-dijo Peter y con un movimiento de mano en forma de despedida se desapareció, dejando solamente a Hope, Remus, Lily y James.

Los cuatro bajaron a recepción donde había una chimenea en la que podían viajar hacía sus respectivas casas, pero lo que no esperaban era encontrarse a un Sirius ausente sentado en una silla mirando al vacío.

-¡Sirius!-dijo James, el aludido miró hacia sus amigos desconcertados-¿Cómo te has enterado?

Sirius función el ceño.

-¿enterarme de qué?-dijo el moreno.

-Del ataque, el ataque a la calle de los padres de Lily-Dijo Remus mirándole desconcertado ¿Qué hacía allí si no sabía lo del ataque?

James y Lily se miraron de forma cómplice, los ojos de Lily mostraban dolor, pero probablemente el mejor lugar para decírselo era aquí, había medimagos por toda parte, aunque en este momento parecían estar desierto, y podían atenderle rápidamente si le daba un ataque de pánico o se desmayaba. Lily simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Sirius, tengo que decirte algo sobre Hermione, Hermione está-pero Sirius parecía no hacerle caso, solamente veía a la Señora Longbottom que venía por el pasillo.

El moreno se levantó rápidamente, tan rápido que James se cayó al suelo de la impresión. Los demás simplemente miraron las escena extrañados, ¿Por qué Sirius había ido tan rápido hacía la madre de Frank, normalmente huía de ella? Cuando la conoció por primera vez, una vez cuando tenía cinco años y de forma extraña se rompió el brazo y tenía un ojo morado, fue ella la que le atendió y le calló tan mal a Sirius que después de eso huía de ella cada vez que venía a que le curaran, pero lo que los demás no sabía era que ella fue la única que se preocupó cuando vino con el ojo morado y el brazo roto, la única que le preguntó si se lo había hecho alguien, la que le afirmo que no le iba a pasar nada si lo contaba y la que le prometió que si volvía otra vez con signos de violencia doméstica llamaría a los servicios sociales mágicos. Desde entonces el huía de ella, tenía miedo que su padre se enterara de la conversación y le pegara otra vez, porque si, su padre le hizo eso, y a pesar de ser un mago de sangre pura se desahogaba como un muggle.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Esta viva? ¿Por favor dígamelo?-Sirius hizo tantas preguntas que se le atragantaron todas en la boca.

-Tranquilo, está estable, le hemos dado una poción nutritiva y le hemos puesto suero intravenosa, entiende que la situación en la que vino era horrible, estaba casi muerta ya, si hubierais tardado un minuto más hubiera muerto, ahora está durmiendo, Hermione Legendre está bien.

Sirius cayó en la silla más tranquilo, pero los demás tenía los ojos desorbitados, Lily cayó en el suelo llorando, Hope se apartó en una esquina con los ojos rojos, James no sabía dónde acudir, si a su hermano o a su prometida y Remus, Remus había entrado en shock, tenía los más abiertos de los normal, parecía que había echado raíces en el suelo y en el momento que la medimaga dijo Hermione su mente desconectó y solamente miraba la puerta donde estaba la castaña, estaba viva.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….**

**Hola a todos ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, es bastante largo : ) voy a estar fuera 13 días y no voy a poder escribir nada así que el próximo capítulo va a tardar un poco más.**

**Criticas, tomatazos y halagos (viva la vanidad) en un review, me encantaría que me dijerais si os ha gustado el capítulo, ¿ya sabéis que un review adelgaza, estiliza y mejora el cutis?**


	22. Chapter 22

**No soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria por tanto no soy J.**

"No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas".-Paulo Coelho

**Miel y regaliz**

**Capítulo 21: **-¿Eres tú de verdad?

_-Tranquilo, está estable, le hemos dado una poción nutritiva y le hemos puesto suero intravenosa, entiende que la situación en la que vino era horrible, estaba casi muerta ya, si hubierais tardado un minuto más hubiera muerto, ahora está durmiendo, Hermione Legendre está bien._

_Sirius cayó en la silla más tranquilo, pero los demás tenía los ojos desorbitados, Lily cayó en el suelo llorando, Hope se apartó en una esquina con los ojos rojos, James no sabía dónde acudir, si a su hermano o a su prometida y Remus, Remus había entrado en shock, tenía los más abiertos de los normal, parecía que había echado raíces en el suelo y en el momento que la medimaga dijo Hermione su mente desconectó y solamente miraba la puerta donde estaba la castaña, estaba viva._

La tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando desde la habitación donde estaba la joven, empezaron a escuchar gritos.

-¡SOLTARME! ¡DEJAR ESO DONDE ESTABA! ¡NO OS ATREVAIS A TOCARLO O OS QUEDARÉIS SIN DEDOS!

El grupo de jóvenes fue corriendo a la habitación, para encontrarse una imagen de Hermione un tanto perturbadora, estaba de pie encima de la cama, sosteniendo la varita en una mano y abrazando un libro en la otra. A pesar de que las finas piernas de esta no eran capaces de sostenerla la adrenalina del momento había conseguido que se levantara, con la misma mano que sostenía la varita empezó a quitarse la sonda que tenía en el brazo. Ese siempre hecho de que empezara a quitársela provocó que los cuatro medimagos que estaban en la habitación corrieran hacia donde estaba ella para impedir que se hiciera daño a si misma, pero en el mismo momento que los cuatro la rodearon, salieron volando cada uno hacia un lado, incluida a señora lombottong.

Los medimagos habían empezado a sacar la varita para noquearla cuando Sirius los paró en el acto, interponiéndose entre ellos y Hermione

-¡No! Espera-dijo este con la varita en alto acercándose a Hermione- Hermione, soy yo, Sirius Orión Black.

La castaña lo miraba perpleja, de la misma forma que un animal mira una cosa que no comprende-¿Sirius?

-Si-cuando se acercó un poco más a ella, Hermione se alejó involuntariamente sosteniendo la varita más fuerte-Tranquila, mira-dijo mientras tiraba la varita en el suelo y poniendo las manos a la vista-no voy a atacarte, solamente quiero calmarte-dijo mientras se acercaba, Hermione lentamente iba relajándose hasta tal punto que se cayó de la cama, si no hubiese sido por las manos rápidas de Sirius hubiera terminado en el suelo.

Sirius dejó a la castaña en la cama, no sin dejar de abrazarla, y la tapó con la sabana, no mucho más tarde esta empezó a sollozar.

-Shss, tranquila, estas a salvo, estamos aquí para protegerte, estamos todos aquí, dijo mientras señalaba a todos los que estaban en la puerta, Remus estaba aguantándose en el marco de la puerta, Hope tenía las manos en la boca y los ojos desorbitados, pero no lloraba, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lloraba, James abrazaba a Lily por la cintura, lo más fuerte que podía, y esta se agarraba sollozando a su camisa.

Yo…- Hermione intentó decir una frase coherente, pero los sollozos no la dejaban.

-Tranquila, nosotros te protegemos, ya no pueden hacerte daño, no dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño, Hermione, por favor, mírame-dijo mientras sostenía los hombros de esta-si fuera falta movilizaría a todos los aurores y a toda la orden para que se quedaran en la puerta y en la habitación vigilando que no te pase nada.

La castaña lo abrazó fuerte mente y cerró los ojos fuertemente tranquilizándose, Sirius simplemente abrió los ojos de la impresión, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien le abrazaba, gracias a que tenía los ojos abiertos pudo distinguir que la medimaga más joven le hacía señas con la mano señalando una poción magenta, que reconoció como la poción del sueño, Sirius solamente asintió y señaló a la mesa para que la dejara allí.

-Hermione, sé que me vas a decir que no, pero necesitas dormir y recuperar energía.-le dijo en el oído aún si dejarla de abrazar.

Solamente con escuchar la frase, se alejó de este con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡No! No puedo dejar solo el libro, lo tengo que vigilar, Sirius no lo entiendes-dijo cogiendo de la camisa-ahora no lo entiendes, prometo explicártelo en un futuro, si, si, seguro que te lo explicaré, pero ahora no puedo, tengo que protegerlo.

Sirius no sabía qué hacer, ahora estaba jalando su camisa y empezaba a hiperventilar.

-Hermione, por favor, se que ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero tranquilízate, yo puedo proteger el libro, lo protegeré con mi vida si así te poner más tranquila, por favor.

La castaña paró de tirar de la camisa y los miró detenidamente.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Claro que si-dijo mientras le cogía el libro con una mano y sostenía la poción con la otra-Toma, bébetelo, yo estaré aquí en todo momento.

Hermione cogió la botella que llevaba la poción y se la bebió de un trago, quedándose inmediatamente dormida encima del hombro de Sirius, este solamente a miró con ternura, pero ante el carraspeo de los medimagos tuvo que dejarla tumbada en la cama.

Sirius se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos que lo miraban detenidamente.

-Hola chicos-dijo como si fuera la primera vez que los veía, los miró indecisos mientras en un nervioso gesto se rascaba la nuca.

-Tú, Sirius Orión Black, ¿Como has encontrado a Hermione? ¿Y porque no has avisado a nadie?-dijo Hope mientras le apuntaba con la varita, Sirius intentó coger la suya para protegerse, pero se acordó que estaba debajo de la cama de Hermione.

-Yo, no me acuerdo, solamente desperté y allí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo enfrente de mi habitación, ya ahora por favor Hope, baja la varita y os lo contaré todo, por lo menos todo lo que me acuerdo-dijo mientras rehuía la mirada de sus compañero de travesura y Lily, no era fácil contarles a tus amigos que había confiado en ti y te había como aquel que dice, adoptado en su casa, que había estado emborrachándose día y noche en esa misma casa, era vergonzoso, lo sabía, lo que pasaba es que, no había contado con que se enterase nadie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Vale nuevo capi! No me matéis, sé que es corto y he tardado mucho, pero la universidad no me deja nada de tiempo para escribir y encima este capítulo me ha costado un montón, en el próximo capítulo creo que todo pasará un poco más rápido y espero poder escribir la escena de Voldemort que deseo escribir desde el pasado capítulo.**

**Veis ese botón de ahí abajo, si le apretáis y escribes algo bonito la autora de este fic (yo) estará super agradecida y de la emoción escribirá mucho más**


End file.
